Reborn
by Riverlander1790
Summary: When Ana moves to her Aunt in Forks, Washington it's quite different to her home in Manchester, England. By stepping off a path in the forest and into the life of Jeremy Black, Ana had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, as old enemies resurface. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Big Move

Prologue

It is amazing how much my life would change, simply because I literally took the path less trodden, on a chance for a more beautiful spot to read in.

It was a decision which, for better or worse, would change my view on the world completely. I would never be _me_ again.

I was reborn.

*Chapter 1

Moving from England had been tough, but I was English, born and bred, and she would _not_ let a simple relocation upset her. The plane journey had been boring, the soppy rom-com's not really my preferred film choice, and the passengers surrounding me never _SHUT UP!_ I hadn't slept since the day before, but plastered a smile when I reached to arrival's lounge to see my Aunt Keira waving shyly to me.

We were not close, little more than acquaintances. I had moved to the big US as a change of scenery. My pale complexion clashed a little with the limp strands of jet around my rounded face, blinking sleepy brown eyes behind glasses. I was by all standards a nerd, and proud of it! But being proud had led to being lonesome.

My aunt's soft features comforted me somewhat, her brown eyes lightening with mention of her husband, Stan, who was apparently waiting in the car, with their daughter Sarah, also sixteen. The drive to Forks was quiet, none of the family particularly inclined to conversation, but comfortable nonetheless.

"I put you down to start at Forks High on Monday, give you a couple of days to get settled in. Is that okay I?" asked my aunt.

Today was Friday; she would have a whole weekend to explore. "That's perfect, thanks."

*

I had reached a definite conclusion; Forks really was as green as Aunt Keira had described it on the phone. Even the air seemed green tinged in colour. But it was beautiful. And with so much history the inner geek of mine was in heaven. Completely different history to Tudors and Kings and huge poufy dresses, this was filled with a history of the earth, a real Native American tribe nearby and the most tempting forest I had ever seen.

But now to finish unpacking.

Who knew that there were so many books able to fit in only two bags? Another hour and I was done. Grabbing my rucksack with what I deemed essentials, I raced down the stairs, shouted I was going out and headed to the forest.

The air seemed magical, smelled fresh and dampened my cheeks slightly as I walked along a well trodden path. Knowing that I had trouble with directions, I thought it wise to stick to one path and head left on any fork. Hopefully I wouldn't get too lost.

Walking for quite a while I saw a beautiful clearing to my right, just in sight of the path, but far enough to know I risked getting lost. I took the chance.

Step by tentative step, I made my way through shrubs, seeming to claw at me, to stop me going further on. A warning perhaps? But I laughed in the face of superstition, so continued to the clearing, keeping the path directly behind me.

When I reached the clearing, it was the most beautiful place in the world I thought. The sun reached softly to touch my cheeks and the soft dewy grass underfoot, and it was quiet from all animals, birds and people. Perfect for a good quiet read.

Sitting in the centre, with my back still to the path, I took out my book, City of Ashes, and began to read. The supernatural, mythical and fantastical had always fascinated me, so I was soon lost in the world of words, and took no notice of my surroundings. I knew I would come here often.

*

Monday come too quick for my liking, as I had grown quite attached to my clearing. Sarah and I had grown closer, and I hoped we would be in the same class at school. Waking up early was only the start to a day I was dreading.

Typically, as new girl to the school, I attracted some attention driving into the car park. My English accent was likely to get noticed pretty soon as well. Waving goodbye to aunt Keira, I turned expecting to find Sarah but saw she had left me in order to go greet her own friends. Never mind, I thought, I can find my _own_ way.

Making my way into school, I ignored the odd looks and gossiping whispers, as I went where I hoped the reception was. I found my instinct was correct, and found a middle aged woman, her glasses perched precariously on the end of her asymmetrical nose.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm new here, do you have my timetable?"

"Name?"

"Ana Clays."

"Ah, right, the girl from England. News travels fast in a small town like this." She said as she shuffled through a pile of papers to her right, "Here is your schedule and map of the school, your homeroom is room 21-B, I hope you enjoy learning here."

I doubt it. "Thank you very much." I said, taking the papers she was holding. Scanning the map I saw that my classroom- I mean, homeroom, wasn't too far from the reception. That was good, as it meant there was less chance of my getting lost here, however small the school may claim to be.

Left, right, left again, and then there's supposed to be a door with 21-B on it. Yet all I saw was a blank wall.

Shit.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you here before." Came a tinkling voice behind me.

Swivelling around quickly, I found a girl even shorter then me, although only by an inch or two, with black spiky hair and molten gold eyes and a smile. She was surprisingly paler then I was, but very pretty. Behind her stood another pale girl, with long blonde curled hair and the same gold eyes. They were sisters, perhaps. I felt no envy though, appreciating their beauty, as I had grown too used to my image to believe I could improve upon my own.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, looking down at my hands which were nervously fiddling. I may have felt no envy, but I knew that girls like _her _don't usually speak to girls like _me_, although I hated to judge, "You wouldn't happen to know the way to room 21-B would you?" I asked, seeing no threat as of yet, but staying alert to anything.

"As a matter of fact I do!" she said, with real excitement in her eyes and her smile widening, "I would take you there but my class is in the other direction. But Rosalie has her homeroom in your direction. She can take you." She said, indicating the girl behind her, who was now scowling slightly at me.

"It's fine, I don't want to trouble you or Rosalie, you can just tell me, erm..."

"Alice Cullen. Rosalie doesn't mind, do you Rose?" Alice said, turning to Rosalie. I thought I heard them have a hurried conversation, but only heard snippets, something about Alice pushing it and I'm sure blackmail was mentioned also. I thought it best to interrupt for once.

"My name's Ana Clays, I'm sure Rosalie has her own things to do. Honestly Alice, if you could just point the way?"

Huffing a little, Alice did more than that. Grabbing my hand she raced through the corridors, past bewildered and amused faces, at a speed I thought inhuman, to a door with 21-B on it. Slightly dizzy, I thanked Alice kindly, before opening the door and seeing a sea of suddenly curious faces.

I always did _love_ the first day as the new kid in school.

_Not!_


	2. Chapter 2: Josh

**Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot to add these things to Chapter 1, but I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Why does everyone _have_ to look up when someone enters the room? I was nervous enough as it was. And joy of joy, the teacher was already there. She was curvy and cheerful looking, with bouncing blonde hair and bright red glasses on her face.

"Speak of the devil," she said, "I was just saying we have a new student with us, I'm your homeroom teacher Ms Silverston; you must be Ana Heverfo-"

"Clays." I said hurriedly, "Ana Clays."

"Of course," she said after momentary hesitation, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I suppose so," I shuffled a little on the spot, "I'm from Manchester in the North West of England, I'm living with my aunt Keira Ross and her family. I like to read, write and draw, and play the guitar. Is that enough?"

"Sure, go find a seat. The rest of your homeroom you can chat, _quietly_, please. I have my own work to do too."

Sighing in relief, I dashed to the nearest free desk, hoping the class would _stop staring_. Bending down to retrieve a book from my bag, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I found everyone looking innocently in all directions except me. Perfect. Not five minutes into this class and I was already being pranked on.

I couldn't wait for lunch.

*

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough for me. Racing to the cafeteria I found a secluded spot on the table furthest from everyone else. Old habits of pretty much being a loner were hard to stop, as I took out the sandwich and orange juice I had packed. Nibbling away while I watched the scenery on the other side of the window beside me, I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! You want to sit with me for lunch?" it was only Sarah, "I'm sorry I ran off, but I saw my friends there and-"

"It's fine, honestly. I guess I'll come join you."

"Great!"

Sarah had always seemed bubbly and full of energy to my, we were it seemed truly related only through blood. Her shining dyed blonde bob bounced as she led the way to a table of, oh joy... I should have guessed it. Sarah was a popular wanna-be, and her friends were the 'real deal'. And now I, a nerd, was about to sit with them. Why doesn't someone just kill me now?

"_Who_ are _you_?" was the shrill voice which left the obnoxiously busty redhead in front of me.

"She's my cousin guys, she's new, from England." Sarah chipped in.

"My name's Ana."

"Very nice." A slick voice said from my right. A boy with slicked black hair and murky grey eyes was staring at me. I felt disgusted.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a scowl, "Did you say something, or was that your attempt at flirting?"

"Ooh, feisty, I like that in a girl."

"Shut up Josh," Sarah said. I felt almost proud to have a protective cousin, until I saw her jealous gaze at me, "How was your day so far Ana? Did you find your classes?"

"Yeah, they're okay; a girl called Alice Cullen helped me this morning, after homeroom I was pretty good at guessing where my classes would be."

"Alice? Alice Cullen? You talked to her? Man, she is _hot_!" a boy with ridiculously spiked up maroon hair said.

"Yeah, but her sister Rosalie's got better jugs, and longer legs. I'd rather date her." Was the response from another boy I deemed as big, blonde and ugly.

"That's only 'cos she's taller. I'd rather do Alice." The maroon hedgehog-head said.

I seriously didn't like the direction the conversation was going. The boys kept talking about the Cullen girls as objects it seemed; there were four apparently, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesme. Alice had been nothing but helpful when I was lost, yet these people seemed only to see her appearance, however beautiful it was.

The situation of the Cullen siblings had been quickly explained to me by a quieter girl of the group, Emma, the only genuine person there I thought. She had told me how they were all adopted but also dating each other, with the exception of Renesme who was dating a boy called Jacob, who also attends Forks High, and Jeremy, who was single. I thought the idea weird, but if they were happy and not truly related, I could see nothing wrong. The girls' four brothers attending Forks High were Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Jeremy.

"I'll have any of them begging for me soon enough, just you see. No one can resist me." Josh said with confidence, Sarah giving a love struck giggle. I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

This did not apparently bode well with the boy.

"I could, they would be putty in my hands." He said, leaning obnoxiously close to the edge of my personal bubble. I was very protective of my bubble, and his sneer almost made me twitch in annoyance. I think he really thought he was sexy.

"They would do anything I wanted them to." He continued.

_I felt quite angry. Scratch that, anger and disgust._

"I _mean_ anything."

_Why was nobody objecting to this pig? _

"Rosalie and her long legs could be put to good use."

_I seriously wanted to punch this guy._

"Bella and Renesme would feel so soft, have you seen how fine their bodies are? Sweet."

_Don't punch him, ignore him. Don't punch him, ignore him. Don't punch him, ignore the slimy-perverted-sickening-sexist-__**pig**__ sat next to me. Don't punch, ignore-_

"And Alice's lack of height would certainly prove, useful."

"Isn't that enough Josh? You're being quite rude." I gave him an exit opportunity from my fist.

"Ah, don't be jealous Princess; you can have a go too."

_Oh what the hell?_

*

I heard the crunch of that _boy's_ cheek under my fist. I am proud to say I felt no guilt, only smug satisfaction. He started bawling his eyes out embarrassingly enough, attracting the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Don't speak about Alice, the Cullen girls, or any girl like that ever again, you got that?" I asked, not having moved an inch in my seat. I had the ability to remain calm under sometimes stressful situations.

"WHAT DID YOU DO ANA?!" Sarah cried while rushing to help her precious Josh. I only smiled when I noticed the already purple bruising forming on the left side of his face.

"He was being rude, I did warn him." I said, steadily taking a bite out of my ham sandwich.

"Teacher's coming!" the busty redhead whispered.

Behind her I saw a stern faced greying teacher approached our table, her heels clacking quite loudly on the tiled floor. In the background I saw a growing crowd of curious students, within which I spotted Alice and Rosalie, surrounded by people I thought were their siblings. Glancing over their faces, I saw most had the same golden eyes as Alice and Rosalie; however three of their group had brown eyes instead. One boy though in particular drew me.

He was fairly tall, with a darkish complexion and straight black hair just reaching his shoulders, which seemed to glow auburn in the light. He was of a lean build, but muscular from what I saw, with a strong jaw and almost aristocratic nose. But his eyes, which were dark brown, seemed to shift in colour. _Probably an effect of the bright neon lights_, I thought. But I found him so captivating that if I hadn't the control I did on my emotions, I would probably have looked similar to a goldfish.

"You'll be in so much trouble when I tell her what happened!" was the slick voice of Josh, effectively cutting my staring at the boy.

I refused to get into trouble on my first day. Glaring at Josh I did some thinking on my feet, smirking confidently on the outside. "You say a word to her, and I'll tell the Cullens_ exactly_ what you were saying about their sisters. Now wouldn't that be just awful? I wonder what they'd do." I said. Glancing quickly at who I hoped were the Cullens, I thought I saw Alice smirking. It must be another trick of the light; I need to get new glasses.

I felt a hand suddenly grab my arm, tight. I would have winced a little, but held it in when I saw it was only Josh. "You don't want to get on my bad side Princess, you wouldn't like it." He said in what I believe was an attempt at a threat.

"Do you really think you want to get on _their_ bad side?" I shot back, grabbing the wrist on his offending hand. I was unfit, I knew that, but I wasn't weak. I squeezed his wrist as much as he was squeezing my arm. This was a stand-off I wasn't about to lose.

We were interrupted however, by a sharp parroting voice asking what was going on.

"Nothing Miss, I was just telling my new _friends_ about my home in England and got a little carried away. Bumped poor Josh on his face by accident." I said with a smile. Josh had removed his hand, as I had mine. I resisted rubbing my arm; if a bruise was going to form, I couldn't stop it.

"Is this true Mr Adams?" the parrot teacher asked, peering closely at Josh's face.

He didn't say anything for a while; I was getting a little nervous. I was about to say something more, when I saw his head nod slightly. "Go see the nurse then Mr Adams. Ms Clays be a little more careful from now on. Don't get too carried away."

"Of course Miss- I think you should get some ice on that Josh!" I said, unable to resist the jibe as he walked through the crowd to the cafeteria doors with the parrot-woman.

Turning back to the table, I quickly packed my stuff and smiled at Sarah, "Sorry Sarah, but I'm not so hungry anymore."

Walking out of the cafeteria, the crowd having dispersed soon after the teacher had left, I headed to a place I felt calmer. The forest behind the school was no replacement for my clearing, but it would do as a temporary substitute for now.

Keeping the school in sight, I found a suitable log to sit on, and simply watched my surroundings. I had already finished my book, and had no homework to do yet. The trees were almost completely emerald I thought, from the amount of moss growing on it. I felt the urge to draw the pretty trees around me, but knew I didn't have the time. Lunch would be over soon.

"So what really happened?" danced a voice into my ears from behind me.

Turning, I found to my surprise one of the Cullen girls behind me. She had the same gold eyes I had come to associate with the Cullens, and dark chocolate curls fell past her slim shoulders. She must be Bella or Renesme, if my sources from Emma were correct. She was as pale in colour as Alice, and wore well-worn jeans and a black top, a cream jacket on top, her simple colour scheme complimenting her.

"My fist found his face accidently when he said something I found rude?" I said with a shrug.

"Interesting." She said, "Alice said you were lost this morning in school, should you really start wondering into the woods?"

"Probably not, but they're too lovely to miss out on."

"I agree." She said, before sticking out her hand and smiling brightly, "I'm Isabella, but most people call me Bella. I think you've met some of my sisters already. Have you met my brothers?"

"No, I haven't, but it is only my first day here. I probably have class with them at some point." I said, reaching out with my hand also, meeting her hand.

A hand which I found to be deathly cold.


	3. Chapter 3: The Little Princess

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

"You're very cold; do you want to borrow my coat?"

"No, I'm fine. I have poor circulation; that's why I'm so pale."

"Suit yourself." I said, removing my hand from hers. I didn't believe her though. Nobody, not even someone suffering poor circulation, is _that_ cold.

"We should be getting back now, class starts soon." Bella said, pulling me up by my arm. I barely winced when I realised she was grasping the bruising area caused by Josh, but I think she noticed, because her face showed a little concern, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, sometimes I just-"

"No, it wasn't you," I tell her as we walk back to the school, "The fault belongs to Josh."

Bella looked quite angry to my surprise, but said no more. We chatted a little more on the way back to school, and when we compared our timetables I found Bella had the next class with me. She offered to take me to class, where some of her siblings were already sat. She quickly sat next to a copper haired boy at the front, the quick peck to his cheek indicated to me that this was the boyfriend she had told me about; Edward. He was as good-looking as she had told me. But the desk only had two seats.

"There's a seat at the back, across from Nessie." Edward said looking up at me. Looking around the class I spotted the empty seat across from a girl with long curly hair, the same shade as Edward's, and a Native American boy she was talking to. The empty seat was next the boy I had seen in the cafeteria earlier, the one I had admittedly been staring at.

Thanking Edward and leaving him and Bella to talk, I made my way to the seat. The boy had yet to look up at me, busy taking out his books from his bag. Taking the seat quietly, I also began to take out my books. The moment I sat down however I felt three pairs of eyes on me. The couple across the aisle from me seemed to be inspecting me, before returning to their quiet conversation. The boy next to me on the other hand took one look at me before turning his head and glaring at the desk.

I was confused and annoyed to say the least.

He may be 'out of my league' and a great deal better looking than me, but to actually outright glare as a result before even knowing my _name_ I found deeply insulting, and strangely hurtful. For some reason I felt hurt that this boy, for no apparent reason, did not want to associate with me.

After a moment of silence, which I found unusually unbearable, I decided to say hello at least to the glaring boy. If he was going to hate me, he was going to know _who_ to hate.

"I'm Ana, the new kid in school. What's your name?"

"Jeremy." He mumbled at the desk.

Silence reigned as the lesson began. Trigonometry wasn't too tricky when I got the hang of it. Nearing the end of the class though, and not having said anything to the boy beside me, I decided to strike up a conversation. Maybe he just needed to hear out that I wasn't that bad a person to sit next to.

"So, do you like Maths? I like Maths; it's so logical and makes sense of a lot of things. But I also like the science subjects, Biology in particular. It's fascinating learning about all the different creatures on our planet. Although books are my real love-"

"Do you mind? We sit next to each other; it doesn't mean we have to talk to each other. So please, shut up." Jeremy practically growled at me.

Glancing at him, I saw his knuckles grow white from clenching his fist so hard, the muscles in his jaw tense. I don't know what upset me more. The fact he interrupted me, or that he interrupted because he didn't even want to listen me.

Why did I care so much anyway? It had never happened before. Sure, I had found some boys in England attractive, but had never considered impressing them. Hell, I hadn't even kissed a boy, at sixteen! I was pathetic. Maybe Jeremy saw that in me from one look, in which case, I don't blame him shutting me up. Great, _now_ I felt depressed, and I had absolutely no logical reason to be either!

Maths lessons from now on were to be interesting, not only due to the fact that my desk partner hated me for no apparent reason.

*

The gods must hate me. Throughout the rest of the first week, any class I had with Jeremy, which was surprisingly many, were ones in which I was told to sit next to him. Some from necessity, as there were no other seats. Other times however I found Bella, Alice and occasionally Nessie dragging me to sit at the desk next to theirs, where, _by coincidence_, Jeremy sat too.

While I made no apparent headway with my usual desk partner, the Cullen girls seemed to accept me, even Rosalie seemed to welcome me with quiet consent. I never sat with Sarah at lunch again, nor was the Josh-incident ever discussed. At lunch I usually found myself sat in the forest chewing on my sandwich while talking to Alice or Bella, who had become particularly close to me.

Edward seemed to find me amusing, as he always seemed to want to laugh in my company. It was odd, but he didn't seem to want to laugh _at_ me, so I let it go. Emmet and Jacob's accepted me, but never spoke much to me. I found Jasper most comfortable of the brothers to stick with, always feeling calm around him, and he surprisingly easy to talk to. Often as we shared a desk in History he would happily discuss all periods of American history, sharing my interest and filling me in on all I had missed in England.

Two weeks into school and I was about fed up with my desk partner though. I couldn't help feeling drawn to him, but I put it down to me feeling drawn to the idea of hitting him on the head.

He was borderline rude to me, but never outright telling me to 'get lost'. Sometimes I felt torn between screaming at him and bursting into tears at his lack of interest in me. I had never felt so confused in my life. And when I feel confused, I read.

I literally devoured book after book. Lunchtimes I spent eating with my nose in my book, and my clearing soon became my haven. Nothing seemed to trouble me there.

That Friday of the second week in school, I had had a particularly bad day. For starters my alarm didn't go off, so I was woken by an annoyed Sarah telling me to get dressed fast or we'd be late. I didn't have time to eat more than an apple.

We were late to class apparently, and my first class after homeroom (where I had been again teased by classmates) was English. _With Jeremy_. To make things worse, I had the whole day in classes with Jeremy. Waking up at a different time had thrown my whole day off, so I had difficulty understanding in class, but dare not ask Jeremy for help, having done the mistake once before only to result in an even moodier Jeremy.

I became to get more and more frustrated throughout the day, stretched thin with stress. My last lesson, History, didn't even help, as the calming atmosphere I sought in Jasper was ineffective for some reason.

I felt ready to cry at any second. Jasper seemed to sense this, as he was particularly patient with me in class.

Once more unable to answer the teacher's question, I heard a snigger behind me. Twisting my head around, I saw to my dismay that Jeremy was the one who had laughed. At _me_. So I did something I had never done in class before; I stuffed my materials into my bag, stood up and left the class, not a word said.

I walked straight out of the school and paused slightly at the road. I couldn't drive, had no car anyway, but school didn't finish for another forty-five minutes. I didn't want to wait for Aunt Keira for that long, and knew the one place where I would feel better. So I began to head home.

*

At home I had dropped my bag in my room, before grabbing a book and heading to my clearing. I made it there pretty quickly and sat down to read.

Tears popped up in my eyes though, making it difficult for me to read and frustrating me further. Eventually I just threw the book from me in anger, sending it hurtling several metres from me, before screaming in rage.

I stopped screaming only to start crying quietly into my lap. I was so out of character for me, and was baffled as to why I was acting this way, that I seriously felt like a typical teenager at that moment. So absorbed was I in my wallowing self pity that I never heard someone else approach me from behind.

"Is this a good book?"

I almost screamed, but never being the screaming-in-fright sort, only jumped and whirled around, finding the source of the voice. A little girl sat right next to me, the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She looked no older than five, with curling dark copper hair, but hints of Native American in her eye shape and skin colour, although pale still. Her eyes were a striking shade of dark amber, and seemed to glitter. She seemed to _glow_ with her smile, cheeky to say the least, as she sat patiently with the book I had been reading previously, waiting for me to respond.

"Who are you?" was all I managed through my hiccups. God I hate crying.

Silently handing me a tissue, the little girl went on to tell me her name was Elizabeth, but that she preferred Lizzie and was to call her as such. She sat with a great calm as she patiently listened to me telling her about the book she held.

"It sounds lovely." She said, gazing longingly at the book.

It was the Little Princess, a book I had always treasured and read as a comfort. I felt suddenly guilty for throwing the innocent book like I had done, even in anger. "If you want, you can have it. I've read that book so many times I doubt I need the book to remember it."

Lizzie looked at me in thought, before smiling at me. "Couldn't you read it to me instead? I wouldn't want to take your book from you. I get upset when my brothers and sisters take my things."

Smiling at her thoughtfulness I explained that since I had offered the book to her, she wasn't taking it from me. Still she insisted I read it to her, so I did. I only read for a short while when I noticed how dark it had become. Worried that Lizzie would be alone in the woods to get home; I offered to accompany her home. Giggling slightly, Lizzie grabbed my hand and shook it, telling me there was no need and to get some rest as I looked tired.

I was about to protest when she suddenly started skipping into the ever darkening forest around my clearing. I was torn between following her to make sure she was safe, and staying; knowing my inability with directions.

Taking one last look at the familiar path besides my clearing, I took a deep breath and headed in the direction I had seen Lizzie go, calling out to her as I went.


	4. Chapter 4: Vegetarians vs Carnivores

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

I had walked no more than four feet I estimated out of my clearing when I deemed myself lost. Now not only was Lizzie alone and possibly lost in the forest, I was as well. I didn't mind the growing dark, but I was getting hungry and tired, my emotions were going haywire and I was hopelessly lost.

I sat down; having learnt from experience that moving when lost made you more lost. I tried thinking where I was, when I felt something collide heavily into my side. I must have tumbled a few feet, finally landing on my front. Raising myself off the grass, I felt a several cuts on me twinge slightly, and a definite bruise forming on my thigh. My right ankle though hurt the most, probably twisted in my fall. Standing up whilst gingerly leaning on a tree, I looked around for the source of my fall.

A boy who looked my age stood staring impassively down at me, my stature dwarfed by his. He was a gorgeous boy, with spiked brown hair and quite delicate features, but his blood red eyes sent chills down my spine, and his confident smirk made me uneasy.

"I'm so sorry." He said, not sounding at all so, "Let me take you to my house to get cleaned up, then I can take you home."

He took a step towards me.

"Wait!" I said, holding out my hand, "Don't come any closer. I- I'm fine, so please can you just leave now?"

He only smiled more, "But it is the least I can do, after running into you like that."

"Seriously, I'm fine. You can go."

"I know I can, but I don't want to."

I was stumped as to how to respond, seriously freaked by this boy, when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Ana? What's going on?"

Turning my head I saw the small form of Lizzie to my right. "Nothing's happening, why don't you go home now?"

She turned to see the red-eyed boy who had knocked me over, before rushing to my side. "I don't like him Ana, let's go."

"Sure sweetie." I said, as I began to limp away from the strange boy.

"You're not going anywhere." Was all the warning I got, before I felt something barrel into my back, sending Lizzie one way and I another.

Hearing Lizzie scream as she fell, I jumped up and quickly limped to Lizzie, picking her up in my arms as I looked around for the boy who attacked us. I saw no one around, and could hear nothing other than the sound of my pounding heart. Edging slowly to where I hoped my clearing was, I felt Lizzie suddenly ripped from my arms and thrown to one side. "NO!" I screamed, before I felt an ice cold hand at my neck slam my back into a tree behind me.

Crying out in pain, I saw Lizzie getting up a little distance from where I was being held, looking at me in fright. "Run Lizzie! Get out of here!" I shouted to her. She hesitated a moment, before nodding and out of sight.

"It's just you and me now, _Ana. _Help won't get here in time to save you." The boy suddenly grabbed my wrist and took a deep breath at the joint. "Ahh," he sighed, "You smell lovely, simply _delicious_. But let's have some fun first."

I was tugging at my wrist, but his grip was like a vice. I was trapped. At this boy's mercy. I felt terrified for my life at that moment, believing I would die, when I was suddenly sent flying to smack into another tree several metres away. Sliding to the ground I groaned in pain, spitting the blood from my mouth.

"I do love to play with my food." The boy laughed, as he seemingly disappeared, only to reappear seconds later holding my neck again, my feet not even touching the ground. "Are you going to scream for help? Nobody's around you know? No one will know you're gone until it's too late."

"Let. Her. Go."

The boy looked over my shoulder, presumably to the owner of the voice. I couldn't turn my head, his grip on my neck was too strong, but I heard several pairs of footsteps behind me.

"The 'Vegetarians'? Why are you interested in this human?"

_Vegetarians?! A group of _vegetarians_ came to my rescue?_ I thought. I wished he'd just kill me and be done with it, I hated suspense.

"I said, let her GO!"

Turning my head suddenly with his hand, I saw white stars in my vision, and nothing past it. "Look _Ana_, look who came to save you." The boy said into my ear. I moved away the little I could from his face next to mine, the blurry image of figures before me. I started to see separate figures sharpen, quite a few figures in fact. I almost gasped when I recognised the people who had come to get me, well; I would have, if my throat wasn't being restrained by a marble hand.

"Let go of her right now, that's your final warning." No wonder I didn't recognise the voice, I rarely heard it anyway.

Jeremy stood before what looked like the whole Cullen family, and then some others I didn't know. I didn't understand how they found me, until I saw the small figure of Lizzie grasping Nessie's hand to the back of the group. Lizzie was looking at me anxiously, her eyes wide in terror at the stranger holding me off the ground. Standing protectively before her were Jacob and Bella, Edward stood up front next to Jeremy and a blonde older looking man. Their father?

Why was I analysing them so much? I could die! I should stop getting so distracted.

I heard a snort, and looked up and found Edward as the culprit. What's he laughing at in a time like this?! I'll kill him if I survive this! He only snorted again.

I tried to glare, but found it difficult to concentrate on breathing well enough as it was. The boy's hand around my neck seemed only to tighten, and I let out a whimper when I felt him start to crush my throat.

"Why don't you just let the girl go son? She hasn't done anything to you, and you're outnumbered greatly, just drop the girl and leave our land." The blonde man next to Edward said. His voice sounded nice- _Concentrate Ana! Breathe, just keep breathing..._

Silence was met by this offer, and I was at the edge of my nerves, I couldn't wait any longer. "Fine, I'll pick up my snack later." The boy said, before dropping me and disappearing.

I fell to the ground and heard several voices call out my name, but all I could think about was to keep breathing. _Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out-_ Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned my onto my back, I heard someone calling my name from close by, but all I noticed before all went black, were beautiful brown eyes, flickering with concern.

*

I woke up groggy, but didn't open my eyes, already feeling dizzy. A wave of cooling calm suddenly passed over me, and I had a strange feeling I knew who it was. My mind suddenly flashed back to the forest and I bolted upright with a shriek. My eyes darted around the cream room, before the door burst open.

To my surprise, Jeremy was the first to enter, followed closely by Lizzie, Alice and a whole group of people. Jeremy started to the bed I was laid on, before holding himself back it seemed, and moving to a corner of the room. I felt my heart drop slightly, but then felt a slight pain as a small body flung itself at me.

"Ana! I was so worried! But I went and got my mu- erm, my family. We helped, but I was so worried. That boy was scary, I worried about you!" looking down in my arms I saw the wet, but still pretty, face of Lizzie, as she clutched at me tightly. I wanted to wince, but I hadn't the heart to tell her to get off.

Thankfully, it seemed Edward noticed my discomfort, as he gently pried Lizzie off me, "Lizzie baby you're hurting her."

"No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just-"

"It's okay Lizzie, I know it was an accident." I said, looking down at her with a little smile as reassurance. It seemed to work, as she gave a watery smile in return.

I was just getting comfy when I felt _another_ slightly larger body fling themselves at me. "Oh my god Ana, don't you dare do that again! I was so worried for you-"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Alice, you sound exactly like your little sister you know?"

Pulling herself off of me and moving to hug Jasper instead, she gave a little giggle back. I couldn't believe how similar those two were. Suddenly remembering something, I beckoned Edward closer to the bed. "What is it Ana?"

Surprising him, I slapped the back of his head, before grunting a little at the pain it caused me, carefully cradling it in my lap.

"What was that for?" Edward asked me with a smirk down at my hand which now throbbed slightly in pain.

I frowned, "Emmet, please hit Edward on his head, as I seem unable to." Without a second thought, Emmet hit Edward with a resounding thud and a smile on his face.

"Ok, _now_ can you tell me why Emmet hit me for you?" Edward said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown.

Pointing a finger at the centre of his face I explained, "You laughed at me when I was being held captive; that was my revenge."

Laughter then filled the room, and I even saw Jeremy smile. Seeing that, I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. A man stepped forward from the group by the door, smiling gently at me. He was the blonde man, and he had the same gold eyes as most of the Cullen children. Weren't they adopted? How did so many have the same eye colour? But before I could ponder further, I heard his voice inform me that he was Dr Carlisle Cullen, and that he was just checking my injuries.

Nodding to the doctor, I watched in morbid fascination as he undid a bandage on my ankle. It was bright purple, swollen to twice its original size, and tingled slightly. Dr Cullen's hands, as cold as his children's, raised my leg and inspected my ankle. I had the childish urge to poke it, but resisted, just. He quickly informed me that my aunt had been informed that I was recovering from my ankle at their house, as it would be easier for Dr Cullen to look after me. I nodded at him, before returning to watching him continue his examination, not noticing no one had left the room, only wincing a little when he inspected my neck.

"Careful." drifted the deep voiced warning from the corner of the room. Finally hearing his voice I found it soothing, deep and warm, comforting me instantly. I couldn't help smiling when I heard him.

"Let's let Ana rest a little. Remy, stay here and watch Ana, ok?" Nessie said, ushering everyone out. I was about to protest, but she just threw me a strangely knowing smile, before leaving the room herself.

Glancing nervously at Jeremy in the corner, I saw him staring angrily out of the window. I felt all the sadness return to me, so returned to looking at my lap. I noticed a book that had appeared next to my leg. Picking it up, I saw it to be the Little Princess, and laughed a little at what I guess Lizzie had done for me.

"What?" cut a deep voice from across the room.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, ducking my head down, "Sorry."

"No it's not your... I mean... look..." Jeremy said, before crossing the room in only two strides. Taking a chair and straddling it while he faced me, I felt nervous under his piercing gaze. He didn't say anything for a while, before standing up and moving to the door, "Sorry."

I could only stare I shock, confusion and happiness as he left the room. I kept staring at the closed door long after he had left through it, replaying his beautiful voice in my mind.

*

I must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I knew was that a hand was covering my mouth and a body holding me down.

"Don't make a sound."

Opening my eyes, I found familiar blood red eyes staring into my own dark brown ones. I know he told me not to make a noise, but if I didn't, I wouldn't have the slightest chance anyway.

I was about to scream, when he smiled charmingly at me. "Don't bother; they've all gone out to hunt. It's just us now."

Fear gripped my heart. What I wouldn't give to have Jasper and his calm, or Bella and her smiles, even Edward and his stupid sniggers. Now I would never find out why he laughed at me when I didn't say anything.

"My, your blood seems to smell even better than earlier." I heard him say, but my mind was elsewhere.

Edward.

He laughed when I _didn't_ say anything.

"I can't wait for a taste."

All I had been doing was thinking about some random thoughts.

"But don't worry..."

Could he... impossible... and even so, over how far?

"... It'll only hurt for a second, I'm a fast eater."

It couldn't hurt to try at least then. _EDWARD!! If you can hear this, HELP!! THE EVIL GUY'S IN THE HOUSE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHIN-_

Suddenly I felt a sharp prick on my wrist. Looking down I saw he had pierced my skin with his nail, and was now staring at the red liquid leaving my body with ever darkening eyes. I had never felt so scared, again. My heart was going at a mile a minute, and this just seemed to make his smile more to my dismay. He bent his head, opening his mouth as if to bite me, when he was sent hurtling out of the window, spraying glass everywhere, although I seemed protected of any stray shards.

As I felt a warm arm wrap around me, pulling me to stand up, I screamed and started hitting the person attached to the arm. Another arm grabbed both of mine, holding me to them.

"It's me! It's just me Ana! Stop hitting me!"

I looked up at the face I had come to dread and dream of, "Jeremy." I whispered, before burying my head into his chest. I felt warm arms wrap around me in a protective hug, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I didn't cry though, because I didn't feel I needed to, not now that Jeremy was here.

I heard a crackling sound behind me, turning to glimpse the top of what I thought were flames, before having my head gently turned back into Jeremy's chest. "Don't look Ana, you're safe now, you don't need to see what's outside. It's okay, I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you."

I only nodded my head. I heard footsteps approach the room, and gripped Jeremy tighter to me in fright. "Shh, it's only the family. No one's gonna hurt you." Nodding again, I peeked from Jeremy to see Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob stood at the door.

I knew that I would be asking for answers soon, but there was only one thing I could think of to say to any of them; _Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5: Letting go

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

I had managed to wake up more tired than before I had slept, and no longer in Jeremy's warm protecting arms. I didn't panic though when I felt a cold hand caressing my face, it didn't feel threatening. Opening my eyes, I saw a stunning woman smiling at me, with elegantly curled brown locks of hair surrounding a heart-shaped face. She had warm gold eyes and the atmosphere around her made me feel as if my own mother was sat beside me instead.

She had been humming softly under her breathe, but stopped when she saw me wake up. "Hello, I believe you know my children, I'm Mrs Cullen, but call me Esme if you like." Her voice I found to be rich and sweet, like honey. I smiled tentatively at her in response, introducing myself to her also. After chatting for a while, she stood up from her seat by my bed, stating that she was going to tell the others that I was awake now.

Not that I believe she needed to go all the way downstairs, _Isn't that right Edward?_

"Yes, you're quite right Ana." Edward responded while he stepped into the room with his half smirk in my direction. Following him were Dr Cullen, Bella, Jacob and Jasper, all with small smiles that did nothing to ease my growing nerves.

It was crunch-time.

_Are you going to answer my questions?_ I asked Edward in my head.

"No, we are going to explain everything first. Then you can ask questions." Edward said.

Jasper leant against the closed door, Jacob beside him, while Dr Cullen sat on the chair beside me. Bella sat herself on the end of my bed, and Edward stood behind her, a hand resting lovingly on her shoulder. I felt like I was in an interrogation.

"We believe we can explain some things to you regarding our family because we trust you Ana, and Alice saw that it would be a good decision, as you are already so involved." Dr Cullen said to me calmly. "We are not like other families Ana. We're quite different, but none of us in this house will hurt you purposefully."

After a little nod he continued, "As I am sure you have noticed, we are, with a few exceptions that we will explain later, quite pale, cold to the touch, and with similar yellow eyes. No, we are not related by blood, but we are related by race. Ana," Dr Cullen said, reaching out to cover my hand in his gently, "We are vampires."

There were a few moments when no word was said, allowing me time to process this information. I was of course shocked, but intrigued as well as scared.

"We are extremely strong and fast, with heightened senses, immortality and sometimes with special powers, but our coven is different, as we are one of few who choose not to drink human blood. We feed off wild animals, so are in some senses 'vegetarian vampires', so our eyes remain yellow rather than red." _Vegetarians. Those blood red eyes before._ "We cannot be killed unless literally ripped to pieces and burnt." _The fire_. "Do you understand so far Ana?"

"Edward, he can really read minds... what can the others do?" I asked.

"I can sense and manipulate emotions, an empath if you will." Jasper said with his slight Southern drawl.

"Bella can create shields of the mind," Edward went on to explain, "Alice can see the decided future, and Renesme can send images to someone else by touch."

"But Nessie has brown eyes." I said a little confused.

"Nessie is a special case of vampire. Bella was still human when she gave birth to Nessie, but I was already a vampire, making her a half-vampire. She has all the same capabilities, and she has not aged past eighteen, but she is by all standards alive and her bite will not change a person into a vampire."

"She's your daughter?" I asked, looking to Bella for confirmation. Her nod was all I needed. "But Jacob-"

"No, Jacob isn't a vampire Ana," Dr Cullen said, "In fact he's quite different to us. He is our natural enemy or the equivalent to a werewolf in modern terms."

"But he's with Nessie isn't he?"

"I am," Jacob spoke now, "And it's due to an involuntary reflex of werewolves, the ability to imprint. It's like love at first sight, but so much more powerful and _right_. It's when a werewolf finds their perfect soul mate, and nothing else matters anymore."

I sat in awe as he went on to explain, "It's in a gene passed on through the generations in my tribe, only activating when vampires were in the area, as a protection of sorts to the tribe. We don't change just on the full moon, we can change at any time, or when we get really angry. We are also fast and strong, and share one mind when we act as a pack. It sort of invades privacy, but it's a mutual thing."

"So Jeremy and Lizzie are werewolves too?"

"Not quite, because Nessie's their mum and is half-vampire-"

"You're _grandparents_?!" I said to both Edward and Bella, receiving only amused smiles and nods in reply.

"May I point out that I am a _great_-grandfather?" Dr Cullen added with a smile, making me flush a little in embarrassment.

"_Anyway_," Jacob said loudly, "Remy and Lizzie are a quarter vampire, a quarter human and half werewolf. We think that the vampire gene is strongest, since Remy's already got the power to manipulate objects, but the werewolf DNA in them makes them slightly warmer."

"We thought those the extent of the werewolf gene's effect on them until..." Edward said, before stopping and looking to Jacob and Jasper. My nerves flared up once again, before I felt a wave of calm pass over me once again. Thanking Jasper with my eyes, I got a small nod in understanding.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, unable to bear the mystery any longer.

"We think Remy imprinted on someone." Bella said softly, almost too quiet for me to hear, but I caught the sentence.

I could scarcely breathe, but managed a whisper, "Who?"

"Well, we're looking at her." Jacob said smiling, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

I seriously considered looking behind me, but instead sat immobile. Only one question ran though my mind at that moment.

"But why does he act as if he hates me?"

No one could look me in the eye then. Edward finally cleared his throat and began to speak again, "I don't think we can answer for him. It wouldn't be fair, next time he stays with you-"

"Take me downstairs."

"What?"

"We all know he's not gonna come into this room unless forced, and I refuse to wait for my answer, take me downstairs to _him_." I stared Edward in the eye, silently daring him to refuse me.

"You're still recovering."

"I'm sure Dr Cullen would be capable of supervising and helping me should the need arise. Don't question me Edward Cullen, and take me downstairs now or I'll drag myself there."

The staring contest continued for a while, before Edward looked away. I had only seconds to celebrate my victory, before I was swooped up into Dr Cullen's icy arms and raced downstairs in mere seconds. I saw we were in the living room, surrounded by it seemed the whole coven, and some people I guessed to be werewolves or other members of their tribe. Sat in the centre of one of the couches, I saw Jeremy.

A motion of Edward's head sent Jeremy following me in Dr Cullen's arms to the kitchen. After placing me gently into a seat, all but Jasper, Jeremy and I left the room, giving us a little privacy. The silence, which I had grown to expect around Jeremy, was not awkward, a fact I put down to Jasper's presence.

"So..." I began, unsure on how to suddenly breech the topic in mind, however likely it was he had heard already from downstairs. Damn super hearing.

"You want to know why I don't like you." He said, staring at the spotless granite countertop.

"Yes, I do."

He said nothing for a while, but soon began to talk, steadily getting louder, "I don't want you, if I had a choice I wouldn't even have noticed you. You aren't special in any way, and the more I'm forced to love you, the more it makes me hate you. I've never wanted to imprint, something telling me that I _have_ to love, so I'll never want _you_."

I simply sat silently, knowing he wasn't finished yet.

"You just sit there, taking it, all my hate, which makes me hate you more!" he began to pace around the kitchen, comparing how he looked to a trapped wild animal, the raw power practically screaming from him. It made me want to free him, whatever the cost and for whatever the reason. I declined Jasper's silent offer of help, shooing him out of the kitchen, "You don't even protest, argue, _say something_. I don't want a helpless, pitiful girl to love forever, I want someone strong. You are _nothing_ like what I want. I feel sorry for you if anything, that this loner of a girl could think that I will ever grow feelings for her."

Suddenly he spun to face me, a frown marring his beautiful face, "I will never fall for you, 'cos I'm already in love with someone else."

A gasp was heard, but not from the kitchen. I was sat, motionless and without any particular expression on my face, whilst Jeremy stood breathing heavily, glaring into my eyes.

"Well," I said, feeling the tension emanating from the room next door, "I want to thank you for your honesty, for explaining what had been confusing me, and for saving my life the number of times you already have done. I promise that I won't disturb you more than is necessary, like at school, and I wish you all the luck in the world with the person you love."

With those words I felt my heart shatter into infinite pieces, knowing as I watched the smile that stretched across his face in relief that I had freed him. His first smile at me, so striking and genuine, _and the last one he'd likely ever give me_.

"Alice?" I whispered, calling to her. She was by my side in an instant, and Jeremy gone the next second. "Can you help me collect my stuff; I don't want to overstay my welcome. And I swear I won't tell a soul about any of this."

"But you're still recovering-"

"Alice," I said with a smile, making her look up at me, "I'm fine, but I want to go home now. Don't make me call the police to say I'm being held hostage." I tried joking, a half smile on my face.

Alice merely wrapped one arm around my waist, the other behind my knees, and practically flew up the stairs.

"Alice?"

"Yes Ana?" she asked in her soprano voice, looking as though she already knew what I would ask of her.

"Make sure they don't argue with him."

"I'll try." Was all she promised, and all I hoped for.

*

The next few weeks I managed to get seats away from Jeremy in class. Since my 'accident' in the forest, nothing much had occurred. I hated the pitying looks the Cullens gave me, but hated the disapproving ones they gave to Jeremy's back more. Especially with his girlfriend.

I had seen her, and she was a beautiful creature. No wonder he noticed her. I don't know who didn't. She could have passed for a vampire by looks, if only her eyes were golden. I hated comparing myself against her, but could not help doing so. While she was tall, slim and athletic, with fair skin, baby blue eyes and a heart-shaped face surrounded by strawberry-blonde curls, I was short, a little chubby and quite unfit, pale, with dark eyes on a square face with a mouth that I thought too pouty, all topped off with my black framed glasses and straight black hair.

I must have looked depressed, and however much I denied it, I was denying the truth. But how else should I feel after being told someone doesn't want to love you, their possible _soul mate_, because they didn't _want_ to. I wanted to smash his face in, but could only tell him to be with the one he wants.

To be with his _Becca._

And no, I _wasn't _jealous, _OR_ bitter about a thing. Not a _single__** thing!**_

In fact, after one and a half months of steadily distancing myself from the Cullens, the Blacks, and their pitying gazes, I had gotten myself a date. Tonight.

For the Halloween Ball.

At Forks High.

With everyone else.

It should be an interesting evening to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

I had been chatting excitedly to Sarah as we had helped each other prepare for the Ball. Sarah told me it was more of a party though, in fancy dress, and that come ten or eleven, someone would break out the hidden booze. Good, I thought, I needed a night to forget everything. I had been trying not to think of my date near Edward, knowing what he was like, and had taken to chanting annoying song lyrics in my head. His face had been amusing to say the least.

I hadn't been _avoiding_ the Cullens, just spending more quality time with my cousin.

I had decided to go dressed as a fairy. Childish, I know, but a few choice pieces would make this outfit one to remember. A short apple green dress with a dark green ribbon under my small bust helped show off my legs, which although not long, I was quite proud of. I had strapped on some children's white wings on my back, and put silver ballet flats on my feet. My hair managed to maintain the curls I had put them into, and I dabbed on a little silver body glitter. The only accessories I wore were some yellow flowers in my hair; they were fresh, so they should last the night. A spritz of orange blossom perfume and I was done. Sarah took a little longer to get ready, as she had chosen to be a Greek goddess, and the dress had been difficult to handle. Her sandals also got tangled up, but in the end she looked very dazzling.

The Ball started at seven, and our dates were coming at six thirty (Sarah had managed to snag Josh), so when the doorbell rang at only quarter past we were a little surprised. Sarah offered to go answer the door while I tidied up the mess she had made on her vanity table. She wasn't gone long when I heard footsteps climb the stairs. I turned to greet my date, when I found it wasn't in fact him.

"Ana! You look gorgeous! So cute!" Bella cooed over me, dressed beautifully as the Swan  
Princess ironically. She wasn't alone though; Edward stood behind her dressed as a Victorian gentleman, and Emmet was dressed as a pirate. Sarah had left us alone, as she wasn't very comfortable around the Cullens.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we came to pick you up for the Ball of course. Rose's outside in the car, Carlisle leant us his Mercedes, isn't that cool?" Bella said.

Oh god, they thought I was going with them. My plan for secrecy had worked too well-

"What plan?" Edward asked.

Damn him and his mind reading ways, "I already have a ride for the Ball."

"With who?" Emmet asked, I could already see the protective side of him emerging, and the sword at his hip didn't look very plastic-y.

"Well, erm, I have, I'm going with," _Why was this so hard to say to them?!_ I collected my thoughts, privately, and remembered how Jeremy had decided to forgo his imprint, me, and felt my self-confidence return a little. Better to get it over with I guess, "I have a date."

I could hear the next two minutes twenty-seven seconds tick by on the clock in Sarah's room, before I even heard them _breathe_.

"Who?" was all Edward asked.

"Daniel Stanley-"

"_Daniel Stanley?!_ You're going with him? He's a damn pric-"

"Don't tell me who I can or cannot date Emmet, you aren't my father, we aren't even related-"

"Only 'cos Remy chose Becca not you!"

I heard the thud of Bella's hand when it connected with the back of Emmet's head. Tact was not a talent Emmet had learnt in all his years, but at least he had been honest with me. I can't say it didn't hurt me, but I ignored it. At least Jasper wasn't here to notice.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Ana? I've heard Stanley's reputation isn't the best." Bless Bella and her gentle ways.

"We've been on a few dates already," I explained, "He seems fine to me so far."

Edward abruptly grabbed Emmet and headed out the room, and I soon heard the front door slam shut. Bella gave a sigh, before following me down the stairs again.

"If Remy sees you with him, it'll hurt him you know?" Bella said, pausing halfway through the door. I could see Emmet explaining something to Rosalie in the car with exaggerated hand movement, Edward was sat perfectly still in contrast.

"I doubt it'd hurt him more than every time I see him with Becca, and I see that every day at school Bella." I told her. She only nodded, and continued out of the door. When I had shut and locked the door, I shrugged Sarah's curious look off, and headed back upstairs to grab my silver bag.

It was 6:18pm, the Ball hadn't even begun and I was dreading it already.

*

Walking into the gym at school I saw that it was decorated with orange and black streamers, with carved pumpkins placed everywhere. Along one wall were tables covered in drinks and food, music was blasting off the walls and the crowd of students stood mingling among the multicoloured lights. My hand was tucked into the crook of Daniel's arm, he was dressed as a Prince Charming, and I hadn't been lying before about him being nice to me. He was a very handsome boy, with sun kissed hair and grey eyes that showed exactly how he felt. He wasn't a lot taller than me, and although very attractive, I couldn't feel anything more than platonic love for him.

Not after Jeremy.

_Remy._

We weren't really dating, Dan and I, we were 'dating'. His reputation was outdated, he had truly changed from what I had heard gossiped between girls' lips, and I knew it. He had become my best friend here since the forest 'accident', but liked the awe he received from the guys and needed a date for the Ball. But having already dated most girls here already, or disgusted the rest, had gotten no luck. I agreed to go with him, as I didn't have any other offers. He would be a fun date anyway, his smile comforted me, and he always knew what to say when I was down.

Dan suddenly spun me around, it made me a little dizzy, but I couldn't help laughing in delight. He joined my laughter, before pulling me to him and leaning his cheek on my head.

"So," he said, "Food first, or dancing?"

Looking to the dance floor, I saw the area was empty. People hovered at the edge, but dared not enter. Neither did I.

"Food." I said.

"Aww, come on darlin' let's go dancing!" he laughed, dragging me gently by my wrist. I was nervous about being the centre of attention, but decided to let Dan have his fun. Besides, I had never danced with a boy properly before.

Stopping right at the centre of the dance floor a slow song came on. Dan bowed extravagantly to me, getting a round of laughter from around us. Giggling at him, I curtsied back, before placing my left hand on his shoulder and my right in his waiting hand. I felt his right hand softly bring me closer to him, lightly twirling me around the dance floor. He really was sweet, and although we had no feelings from each other, we always had lots of fun.

Resting my head against his chest, I felt his cheek press on mine as we continued slowly dancing to the music. I closed my eyes and just let the music carry me.

But then I began to think of Jeremy, and how I wished it was his lovely warm arms that held me, and his breath I felt on my ear, and his heart I could feel pounding next to mine.

I felt the stinging of tears behind my eyes, and pressed my face to Dan's chest, hoping that his shirt would hide any tears that should escape. I could apologise for it later.

"Come on darlin', let's get some fresh air." I heard him say in my ear. Nodding with a subtle sniff, I felt him guide me out of the gym, his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at the people as we passed by, only then noticing that Dan and I had been alone all this time on the dance floor. I blushed slightly, seeing a lot of looks aimed in my direction. "That flush looks very nice Ana, I think my ego just grew a little, thanks."

Letting out a slight chuckle, I hit his chest lightly, before continuing outside. When I felt the cooling night air on my face, I instantly calmed a little.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Dan. Sorry about that."

Pulling me into a hug he said nothing. I didn't want him to and he seemed to understand that. "You want me to get a couple of drinks for us? Maybe some food?"

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"Just some water. And get me whatever you're eating."

"I'll be back soon darlin'," Dan said, quickly pecking my head before heading inside, "Don't miss me too much!"

"I'll try."

And then I was alone.

Sighing slightly, I looked at the usually familiar surroundings, now shrouded in darkness. The moon, three quarters full from its right side, hung on clouds of silver, and the trees of the forest, my school salvation, beckoned to me. Their branches hung down in welcoming and their trunks promised privacy and protection. Walking towards the summoning whispered from the leaves, I easily found my log. I didn't dare sit on it, fearing for my dress, so simply stood by it, drawing comfort from the familiar piece of log.

"I like your wings."

Jumping, I saw to my surprise Becca, dressed as a, I had to laugh mentally, vampire. The cape she wore was very cliché, but she pulled it off. I nodded in thanks, saying I liked her cape. Walking towards me, I saw something in her hand.

"Want some?" she asked, revealing the flask in her hand, "Borrowed it off my dad."

Taking the offered bottle, I took a sniff and realised it was scotch, a strong one from what I could tell. Perfect. Swigging the flask, I took three big gulps of the liquid fire, relishing the burning down my throat.

"Not a light weight are you?"

"No, I'm a big girl thanks." I said, handing the flask back to her. She nodded, taking a swig herself. She removed her cape, laying it on my log, before sitting on it. She offered me a place beside her on the cape, which I accepted. We sat in amiable silence, passing the flask back and forth, until I began to start feeling the effects of the alcohol in my blood.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you, you know?" Becca said, then continuing at my confused expression, "When you were dancing with Stanley."

"Who?"

"Who else? Jeremy. I thought he was going to tear Stanley apart with the looks he was sending him, and then the next second he looked like you had kicked him when you laughed with Stanley, all happy and stuff."

I ignored the flutter of my heart, "So? He's your boyfriend, shouldn't you be upset?"

"I should, but it stopped really working between us a couple months ago, no chemistry anymore, just routine really."

"How long have you been together?"

"Nearly a year."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, "I think he likes you though."

_You have no idea_, "I think it's more he likes hating me."

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head, swaying slightly. The alcohol must be affecting her thinner body quicker than my chunkier one, "He definitely likes you, take it from someone who knows him. He was attracted to me, sure, but _you_," at this she paused to study me with glazing eyes, "There's something different about you to him."

_Tell me about it. He wants to _lovingly_ send me to hell._

I steered her off the topic of he-who-I-will-not-name, and found that Becca and I in fact had a lot in common, and I found myself unable to feel anything negative towards her. And I was sure it wasn't just the alcohol.

"Ana? Where are you?" I heard Dan call from the school.

"I'm coming!" I called to Dan, before helping Becca stand up. "Why don't you go back to the Ball Becca? I'll get your cape, Jeremy must be wondering where you are."

"I guess." She started making her way back while I picked up and dusted off her black cape. I thought I saw something move at the edge of my vision. Looking around me, I couldn't see anything. But that didn't convince me.

"Hello?" I called, "Anyone there?"

No response. I felt tempted to head into the pitch black forest, but realised how stupid that idea was. Besides, I remember what happened the last time I went into the woods alone. Giving the emptiness one last glance, I turned back to the school, catching up to Becca fairly quickly.

"You know, I really like you. I think we can be friends." She slurred, giggling a little.

"Me too Becca," I giggled with her, "Me too."

*

I had danced a couple more dances with Dan, before another girl took him for a dance herself. I waved him off, telling him I would get a drink and sit down for a while. Shuffling my way through the crowd I managed to find a fairly secluded spot near the entrance of the gym. Sipping some water where I sat, I watched the crowd of dancing and grinding teenagers, most I guessed to be drunk, as I had seen the group of teens adding something 'special' into the drinks.

I relaxed and let my mind go blank.

Then I felt two bodies, one on either side of me, one quite hot and the other ice-cold. Looking either side of me I found the bodies belonged to Jacob and Jasper. Both didn't look very happy with me.

"What?" I almost spat at them.

"Daniel Stanley, huh?" Jasper asked.

"What happened? My son not good enough for you?" Jacob was trembling I noticed. Was he going to change? Here?!

"Enough Black."

"No Cullen, I want to know why this girl thinks she's too good for my boy! She's his imprint for god's sake." Jacob was getting louder, but the music covered his voice to all but those close to him currently i.e. Jasper and I.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I heard Jasper mumble.

"So he's with that girl, just wait a while and he'll come to you. Why are you so impatient? Imprinting is for life, you have all the time in the world, yet you go and do this-"

My fist moved before I had time to remember what had happened last time I hit an apparently mythical creature, and I could hear the snap of at least one bone in my hand when my knuckles made impact with Jacob's face. What was more annoying was the fact that I saw absolutely no mark on his face.

My pain would be for nothing.

"Ana are you okay?" Jasper asked, reaching for my hand. I snatched it away from him.

People had noticed the commotion, so I lowered my voice, knowing Jacob would hear me over the music anyway. "Do not presume to know how I think or feel Jacob Black, because you don't. Your son has imprinted, congratulations, but here's the catch which your ears must have missed, he didn't want to imprint. Happy? Not only do I know that I have a soul mate on this hell hole of a world, the one person apparently perfect for me, but the catch to this great deal is that he doesn't want me. You're acting more immature then me, and I am the one directly involved." I was fuming at this point, and Jacob refused to look at me. Thankfully the crowd had dispersed, except for Nessie, hovering close by.

"But you're with that boy-"

"And your boy is with that girl, who I can't even hate anymore!" standing up I walked right in front of him, "Have you ever known a case where the werewolf rejected their imprint?"

"No, but Remy's different-"

"Yes, he is, isn't he." I felt a sudden drain on my anger and sadness, and turned to Jasper suddenly, anger flaring once again, "DON'T calm me down Jasper Cullen, these are my emotions, don't take them away from me!"

Bending down to look Jacob in the eye, eyes so similar to the ones I dreamt of, and so filled with a familiar disgust, I almost believed they belonged to someone else. I hardened my features.

"Don't talk to me in behalf of a point of view I know to be false Jacob. Don't raise my hopes; it's just cruel."

*

I found Dan soon after, and after one look at me he ushered me out of the door and drove me back home, not saying a word and only glancing at me nervously every now and then.

The moment I got home, a said a quick goodbye to a worrying Dan, and hurried to my room. Changing quickly, I grabbed my phone and dialled a very familiar number, hoping the person I needed to talk to was home.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Rin-

"Hello?" a croaky voice full of sleep asked on the phone.

"Hello? John?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Ana, is my sister there?"


	7. Chapter 7: Sasha and ramblings

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: just so you know you need to know this for this chapter, all the original pack are still alive at the Rez, no more clues, just remember that. Those with imprints in the books are happily married people, and those that didn't imprint... well, you'll see**

Chapter 7

Aunt Keira wasn't ecstatic that my sister had decided to come to America as well, but had accepted it. Only then did I drop the fact her roomie was coming as well. She still took me to the airport three days later, but had been sulking at me. It wasn't _my _fault I had a very protective adult sister, and that she didn't understand that I was sixteen and not a little child any more.

Her flight was apparently as anxious for me as she was, as the flight arrived fifteen surprising minutes early. Probably eager to get rid of a twitchy woman I knew.

"ANA!!!" I heard a scream rip through the airport.

Following the direction of the scream, I found the tall, pale woman, with long curly black hair and sparkling hazel eyes that I knew as sister, waving as though I was blind. I may be wearing contact lenses, but _seriously_. Beside her I saw the ever laid-back John, with his lengthy brown hair tied back for once, and a tired look on his tanned face. I didn't blame him; how many hours had he been onboard that plane with my sister?

Suddenly, abandoning John, and ironically the luggage, my sister came sprinting towards me at speeds I believe she kept hidden for such occasions. Almost knocking me backwards with the strength of her collision, and then her strangling me with her bear hug, I knew I was home.

"Ana! You grew- Well, you didn't grow, you never do. But I missed you so much, I can't believe you left England to come all the way here. The plane journey was awful, IS THAT A CAST?!!" she grabbed my arm to inspect the purple cast further. "What happened? Did you break your wrist? Your hand? Wait, why aren't you wearing glasses? Did you get laser treatment? I heard it was dangerous. John was telling me about his friend who- oh where is that man? JOHN, GET OVER HERE!" I doubt my sister knew the meaning of silence or subtlety.

Nonetheless, John strolled casually over, dragging the two suitcases behind him. How these two became friends I'll never know, something to do with him being the only one with the tolerance for her personality I think. "Hello Ana." He said with a little nod of his head.

"Hey John, how was the flight?"

"I slept."

"Have a nice dream?"

"I don't remember."

"Nice food?"

"I missed the meal, I was asleep."

"The whole flight?"

"The whole flight."

"Why are you ignoring me?!" my sister whined.

"Calm down Sasha, we're just teasing you. And I'm supposed to be the younger sister." The twenty-six year old pouted at me. She had been in my company not even five minutes and she was already cheering me up. _I love my sister._

"AUNTIE KEIRA!!" she screamed next to my ear.

_Then again..._

*

Apparently, Sasha had been very worried about me when she noticed how quiet I was. And I was the silent one... She can be extremely sweet sometimes. We were catching up on the car journey home when my aunt told me some news I'd rather not have heard.

"There's a bonfire this weekend at the beach, do you all want to go? Everyone's invited, and there'll be food, dancing and stories of the Quilente tribes. It's all very casual though."

A strange glint appeared in John's usually faraway green eyes, reminding me of his slight fascination with fire, and that he never got over the university student see-food diet. My sister however loved stories. I used to write and read stories to her; she said I had a lovely voice for story-telling. They were both going to say yes.

I however was not looking forward to going, as there was a huge chance that Jacob would be there to see the pack, so Nessie would go, so all the Cullens would go. _All_ of them. I had managed to avoid going before, saying I had too much homework or something, but I couldn't say no this time, otherwise Sasha would stay with me and 'subtly' sulk.

Sasha and John came to cheer me up, but I wasn't going to tell them why I was down, and I wasn't going to let them find out. This weekend I would give the performance of a lifetime.

*

"Look! I can see the bonfire!" Sasha said, tugging my arm excitedly.

"Yes Sasha, we have eyes too." Was John's almost automatic response.

I just rolled my eyes.

We were dressed casually, although I doubt John had clothes that weren't casual, and we had just reached the edge of the beach. I could smell the scent of barbecuing meat and burning wood, and could feel some of the warmth emanating from the bonfire as we got closer. Laughter and chatter filled my ears, along with the faint sound of music in the background. Lots of people from Forks were here, but I was glad not to spot the Cullens or Blacks yet.

"Ana! I didn't think you'd come." I saw a strawberry-blonde head make their way through a crowd, followed soon after by a face and body I knew.

"Becca, hi."

"Who are your friends?"

My sister stepped forward offering her hand, "I'm Natasha Heverford, Ana's sister, but call my Sasha. Lovely to meet you."

Becca gave me a confused look. "Heverford?"

Moving Sasha quickly to one side and letting John through, I stared in shock when he took Becca's hand and kissed it, "John Saunders, pleasure I'm sure."

Becca only giggled when introducing herself, before slipping off with John to get something to eat, because in his words, John was 'a growing man, and men need even more food than boys to grow'. Honestly.

"So, just you and me sis." Sasha said, linking arms with me as we strolled around the fire. My eyes kept darting around me, ready for quick escapes from certain people. "Are you okay Ana? You look kind of shifty."

"I'm fine, just staying alert."

"For what?" Sasha turned to face me, worried all of a sudden. "Did you hear something? Should we leave? Oh my god what is it?- "

A hand suddenly appeared between our faces. As our eyed trailed up the arm to the face, we saw a very tall man, perhaps Sasha's age, with dark russet skin and short cropped black hair. I recognised him as one of Jacob's pack members. Warm dark eyes were trained on Sasha's face however, just as Sasha's hazel eyes were trained on his. They didn't even move for at least a minute, something Sasha's never done before. _They couldn't have... could they?_

"Hi." His deep voice rang to Sasha, slightly huskier then Jerem- _no one's_.

"Hi." Sasha squeaked back. I had never heard her squeak before, and she began to blush, another unseen thing. The man gave a deep rumbling chuckle, causing Sasha to smile.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?"

"Natasha Heverford, I'm Ana here's sister."

Finally looking away from my sister's face, although it seemed to pain him, Seth started when he saw who I was. _Did I know him?_

"Ana. I think Jacob mentioned you once or twice. Nice to finally meet you." _Oh, Jacob had told him._

"You too."

"Sash! Come see this!" John called out, waving to Sasha over the crowd.

Sasha looked torn, before finally leaving, saying she'd be back soon. As soon as she was gone from sight though, I heard Seth give a low growl, I assumed aimed at John.

"Easy Seth, John's like a brother to us, they're not together. And no, your imprint isn't seeing anyone else currently."

"How did you know?" I gave him a look. "Oh, right, sorry." He continued to watched the crowd Sasha had disappeared in. "I don't understand how he does it though, not five minutes from her and I almost physically hurt. Remy's done that for what, three weeks?"

"Over two months in fact."

"Two months?! He's not human to stand so much pain."

"You think I don't hurt too? That these past two months have been easy for me?"

At this he once again turned to look at me, genuinely surprised, "I didn't realise the imprints felt pain too."

"Apparently you're not the only one. Still, I'm glad you found her Seth, treat her nice or you'll have me to answer to." I said, before telling him to pass the message on that I had gone to get a drink. I doubt he would move from the spot if he knew Sasha was going to join him again soon.

I grabbed some water and walked a little away from the mass of people, looking out to the sea. It looked so peaceful now. Dark and captivating. Like Jeremy...

But looking at how Jacob looked at Nessie, or how Seth had looked at Sasha just now, when could I ever recall a time when Jeremy looked like that at me? With such love and adoration, such pure happiness. The first time Jeremy properly looked at me, he had glared and turned away. Maybe I wasn't his imprint. I was probably just some pathetic, infatuated girl in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he probably felt sorry for me, nothing else.

"That isn't true Ana."

I spun round with a shriek, only to find Edward, Bella and Jacob standing before me. _Great, the original trio._

I scowled, "Stay out of my head Edward."

"I had to correct your train of thought."

"You shouldn't _know_ my train of thought."

"Regardless, Jacob has something to say."

Looking behind him, I saw Bella push Jacob non-too-kindly, and Jacob kept his eyes trained on the sand beneath our feet.

"Black-"

"Alright Cullen," Jacob said still refusing to look at me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed things were easy for you, I was just worried for my son."

I stood simply looking at the werewolf for a minute before answering, "Understandable. Sorry I used your face to break my hand."

At that he gave a chuckle, "I think I can let it slide this once."

After a few more minutes of some idle chatter they left. I had left the bonfire for a while, and worried about Sasha, so started heading back. I needn't have worried, as I saw Sasha sat beside Seth on a log by the fire, listening to a tribe elder start his stories. She was wrapped in _someone's_ coat, and that same _someone's_ arm around her shoulders too. Sasha never seemed to have the time for herself, to be a girl, and it was sweet to see her like this. And it was comforting to know she was really with her Mr Right.

"Don't you want to sit down? The stories are quite long."

It was Jeremy; I'd know that voice anywhere.

"No." Thank god my voice didn't shake, that would have been embarrassing.

"Why? There's a place on the log over there."

"I don't want to sit there, I'd disturb Sasha and Seth, and they look too cute. Sasha'd get all embarrassed, which would annoy Seth, but he won't say anything to upset Sasha then. It would be less awkward if I just stay here, I can still hear the story anyway. Maybe I'll get some food, that'll give them some more time together. I'll have to chew slowly though and- What are you smiling at?"

I wasn't seeing things. Jeremy was really smiling at _me_.

"You ramble. You're a rambler." He said. "Interesting."

I just stared at him in complete confusion.


	8. Chapter 8: Red or Yellow?

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

Suddenly he laid a blanket on the ground by our feet on the sand.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I can manipulate objects and matter, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." Sitting tentatively on the soft blanket, I kicked off my sandals and folded my legs beneath me. But I noticed I was sat alone. Looking to my left, all I saw were Jeremy's legs, as he was still stood, staring at the fire. "Aren't you going to sit? There's still space."

Looking at me, he looked surprised, "You don't mind?"

I wasn't entirely sure myself to whether I minded, but his change in attitude intrigued me, so I nodded and shuffled to one side to allow him more space. He carefully sat down beside me, leaving a couple of inches between us. I got a little nervous as a noticed he kept glancing at me, but I kept my eyes on the fire and barely listened to the stories being told. Before long I heard him letting out a big sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought... I thought you'd really hate me. I've been really horrible to you, and thinking back, I never explained the reasoning behind my actions; I've never been good at words."

I took that as an apology, he really wasn't good with words.

"So..." I began, turning to face him properly. "Where does this leave us?"

I watched his face, illuminated by the firelight, fascinated by how his expressions changed with his thoughts. He acted so open with his emotions, while I in comparison preferred to hide them.

"I think we should start as friends," he said at last, "Finding your imprint so early may have its good points, but I'm terrified. If we start as friends and see where that leads us, like we might have done if I hadn't imprinted on you."

I chewed my bottom lip in thought then also. On the one hand he was asking me to ignore our connection, whatever connection it was, and I felt slightly insulted. But could I stand to have lost him, without trying everything possible? He was offering me the chance to start over with him, a clean slate. It wasn't a chance I was likely to get often.

Finally, I looked at Jeremy and sealed my fate, my heart and my soul.

"Okay, Remy."

*

School next week seemed so... drama-less now that I had sorted everything out. I wasn't weighed down by the anxiety, hurt or anger, I felt free. The proof was in History, and the smile Jasper wore on his face. I caught up on all the gossip with Alice and Bella, threw paint at Emmet during Art and hung out with Dan after school. Dan had also noticed my more positive attitude, and was happier for me, even if he didn't understand why. He blamed 'women and their mood swings', which only made me laugh more.

The first day as friends had been a little stilted with Remy, we were used to ignoring each other, but by lunch we were completely comfortable in one another's company. He told me more about Seth at lunch one day (Sasha was my only sister; I had the right to worry!). He was very loyal according to Remy, and very fun and kind, although a little forgetful. But his looks were deceiving, as he was in fact thirty-six, Jacob's biological age. I was lost at this point, but Remy explained werewolf aging to me patiently.

Apparently as Seth hadn't imprinted until now, he had kept changing every now and then, which prevented him physically aging too much, keeping him looking in his mid twenties. Jacob however, with an immortal wife like Nessie, changed for a while at least once a week, to stay as young as her for as long as possible. Remy told me Nessie was twenty, and gave birth to him at the age of four.

I almost fainted in shock, but Remy hurried to explain that her vampiric blood had _rapidly_ increased her growth to the physical and mental age of eighteen at the biological age of only four. Dr Cullen then theorized that the werewolf genes in Remy and Lizzie must be counter-acting the rapid growth of the vampire genes, so Remy seemed to age as slow as all other human children.

I then asked a question I had been dying to say since the forest 'accident'. "Are _you_ immortal?"

Remy looked at me for a long time before answering. "There's never been another being like me before Ana; part vampire, werewolf _and_ human. Whatever happens, happens. It's new territory for all of us."

I only nodded, before finishing my sandwich. After putting my tray away, I found Remy, Jasper and Alice waiting for me outside the cafeteria (I had begun to eat in the cafeteria again; now that I wasn't avoiding Remy). We were walking to Biology, heading over to meet Bella and Edward there, when Alice just stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Alice? Are you okay-"

"Leave her Ana; she's just having a vision. She'll 'wake up' soon enough." Jasper said soothingly, just as the bell went for class. "You go on ahead; I'll stay here with Alice. There's no point in all of us being late."

Nodding my head I felt Remy grab my wrist and hurry me to Biology. But we had barely turned the corner when we almost collided with Edward and Bella, rushing in the direction we had just come from. "Where are they going-"

"Come on." Remy said, a serious face adorning him, and worry clear in his eyes. Still gripping my wrist, we did a 180 turn and headed back, following the rapidly disappearing down the corridor. They stood at the end of the hall, speaking in the rapid speed only vampiric ears could perceive. Remy's face grew steadily more worried, and he was almost dragging me the last few yards. "What's going on?"

The four vampires turned to us, grave expressions on their faces. "Why don't you take Ana to Biology Remy? We can discuss this later." Bella said.

Remy looked like he wanted to protest, but Bella sent a surprisingly hard glare at him. Nodding stiffly he turned around, my wrist _still_ in his hand, and marched angrily to Biology. That lesson was not the nicest to be sat next to Remy for, to say the least. Maths and English were just as bad, if not worst the nearer to the end of the day it got. He looked like a wound up spring, and practically flew out of the door as the bell went. He even forgot his books and shoulder bag. Huffing in annoyance, I packed both our stuff and shouldered both _heavy_ bags, and made my way out of the door. _I was curious too, but you don't see _me_ stampeding out of the classroom._

As I walked out of the school and into the car park, I saw the Cullens and Blacks clustered around Edward's silver Volvo, talking in hushed tones. I made my way towards them, lugging the two bags as I went. I had really noticed how much taller Remy was than me when I had been forced to shorten the strap on his bag, or be forced to drag it after me. I was about to complain then and there to him, but noticed the nine sombre faces looking at me. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Thanks for getting my bag Ana." Remy said, taking the heavy thing from me.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Tell me what's going on."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?!" I was _this_ close to hitting another immortal, he was so frustrating.

"It's family business; it shouldn't involve you, should it?"

I couldn't argue with that, but really _really_ wanted to. Huffing angrily, I looked to the others for an explanation of sorts. Nobody gave. Alice even looked away from me, just to avoid revealing what was going on. It had to be big, and I was going to find out somehow-

"No you're not Ana."

_Damn_ Edward and his mind reading. Now I really wouldn't find out. "Fine. I'll see you all on Sunday at the bonfire then. Sasha and I are going to Seattle tomorrow to get her some new clothes for her date with Seth. Do you want to come too Alice? I think she'd prefer a fashionista's opinion more, rather than me and my cluelessness."

"Sorry Ana, maybe next time, we're going hunting tomorrow."

"Oh..." What else could I say? _Unless I sneak by tonight and-_

"No Ana, besides; we'd here you from a mile away."

"Damn you Edward Cullen, damn you." I said, before leaving the quietly chuckling group and joining Sarah in Aunt Keira's car home. I hated it when Edward was right. But Remy's worried face never left my mind that night.

I usually never dream, just sleep in black inky emptiness. But tonight I had horrid dreams. Dreams of the Cullens, dead, Jacob weeping by Nessie's still form, Lizzie screaming in horror, and Remy... all I could see were his eyes, accusing hatred piercing me behind familiar chocolate eyes, before he turned and walked away from me. I felt the urge to chase him, but a trio of cloaked figures stood before me, and I saw three pairs of hungry red eyes, glowing beneath their hoods. It sent fear coursing through my body, and as I turned away, I woke up.

I tried to pay attention to Sasha today, really I did, but my mind kept drifting to a certain coven of vegetarian vampires. "...so what do you think? The red 'sexy' dress or the yellow summer one? Maybe the yellow one, I don't want to come on too strong. But he looks so _good_-"

"Too much info Sash, besides, the yellow would drain you of what little colour you have." I said, happy to put in the little fashion knowledge Alice had passed to me. With how pale we were, there wasn't any need to become see-through. "On the other hand, Seth could make up for whatever colour you lose, with you blushing so much around him." I smirked at the blush that crept up her neck again.

"_ANA!_" Sasha whined, a desperate look on her face.

"Alright, I'm sorry, no more jokes." I said, holding my hands up in surrender, "But Seth'll like you in whatever you wear you know."

"But I want to look _nice_ for him." Sasha said, clutching the yellow dress to her chest. I had no doubts who she was thinking of, her eyes glazed and a giddy smile on her day-dreaming face. "Oh Ana, I hate to sound cheesy, but I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before. I think I'm in love, after a week! Imagine."

"Yes..." I said, smiling at my dancing sister, "Imagine."

*

I spent the night flicking through channels on the TV until I fell into a fitful sleep at around 1am, when the front door opened and Sasha practically floated into the living room, before plopping down beside me on the sofa.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, it was perfect Ana! Seth was so sweet."

"uur-ghb-lah?" was my eloquent just-woken-up response.

"He took me to the beach and he'd set up a fire. We had barbeque; you know how much I love barbeque? Then had marshmallows and he told me of the constellations and we talked so much about almost everything. Did you know his tribe was descended from wolves?" I froze suddenly. Had he told her already? "But of course I think they're just stories. Lovely stories though. Actually... didn't you tell me a story like that when you were little?"

I was awake by now, and really surprised by what she said, "Really? I don't remember."

"Yes, I remember now. You were all into vampires and werewolves when all the other little girls were into Disney and the likes," I froze again. "You were so cute as the only vampire in the group of princesses at a fancy dress party. But you made up a story once about a werewolf that fell in love with a human, sort of a supernatural Romeo and Juliet, but with vampire fights. Oh, I should have written that one down; it was one of your best."

I think I was paralyzed with shock. Did I really imagine that when I was little? A story so similar... it was probably coincidence.

"Maybe you can see the future, and saw me and my 'werewolf' Seth." Sasha said with a smile, before pulling me off the sofa. "Come on, time for bed. I can't wait for the bonfire tomorrow, or should I say tonight? Time just _flew_ by."

I managed to brush my teeth, change and get into bed on auto-pilot, and I was far from tired after hearing Sasha's story. But something pulled me into my dreams, and I saw red glowing eyes again.

**AN: just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I got, I really appreciate them and they encourage me to write. Sorry if my updates may slow in the future, as I am trying to make links from the start of the story work out best, but no more hints! Special thanks to queenlivi14 and an idea they gave, and I hope they like the way I used it! Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: Losing the Prize

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9 

I woke up suddenly and uncomfortably. Checking my position, I saw I had, not for the first time either, managed to wind up upside down n my bed. One foot rested on the pillow, while the other dangled on the carpeted floor. My head was hanging off one corner, and my arms sprawled haphazardly around me. I was just thankful no one saw me.

As usual, after falling into a fitful sleep, I was unable to partake in my favourite activity on a Sunday: lying in. I woke up at the god-awful time of 6:13am, more tired than ever. No wonder no one spotted my odd sleeping position, no one else was awake!

I groaned, knowing I'd be unable to sleep again, but too lazy to leave the warmth of the bed also. Mid-November _did_ tend to be a little nippy.

After realising how bored I was staying in bed anyway, I dragged myself out of bed, and changed into some comfy sweats. I went downstairs and flicked through the TV channels for a while, half watching only, my mind also split between those red eyes in my dreams, and the strange behaviour of the Cullens.

I really wanted to know what Alice saw, but had to leave before I could ask her. I would have gone to the Cullens last night to check, but I knew Edward wasn't lying when he said they'd hear me from a mile away. Plus, Alice would have warned them, and I would have probably ended up with a baby-sitter, an angry Jacob torn from his Nessie knowing my luck.

Damn me and my impatient attitude!

I was an idiot; I'd see them tonight at the bonfire. I just had to be a little more patient for the next... _twelve hours?!!_ I turned my mind back to the TV, hoping something other than soaps would start playing soon.

*

I should have guessed that _three_ hours before the bonfire, my _lovely_ sister would have to turn the house upside down, for another perfect outfit. She did end up looking lovely, wearing her favourite gypsy skirt and off-the-shoulder white top. I think she was trying to be Esmerelda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I instead opted for the usual jeans, tank top and jacket combo.

She was practically buzzing the whole drive there, excited to see her Seth I suppose. It was sweet to see her so girly, and Seth was a good guy. The moment we spotted the beach, she shot off, fast as an arrow.

I walked more slowly than Sasha had, searching for a familiar vampiric face in the crowd.

I saw lots of people, classmates, known pack members, their imprints, little children weaving between adults talking, but no Cullen. I couldn't even find Jacob, and I thought for sure he'd be here. Maybe they were late? Or having a quick hunt before mixing with all these humans?

Suddenly I glimpsed a familiar face. Leah Clearwater. I had met her through Jacob and Seth, and she had lived up to their descriptions. Tonight her glistening black hair was up in a pony-tail, her coppery skin glowing in the firelight, set off well with her jean skirt and white camisole. She was older than Seth, but still looked just thirty due to her werewolf genes. She had an amusingly cynical view on most things in life, and found me in her words 'fresh meat'. She was fun nonetheless.

Going towards her, I grabbed her elbow asking of the whereabouts of my vampire friends. Her face suddenly turned sad, almost pitying in expression towards me. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They left."

I could only stare at her in shock. It took me at least two minutes to collect myself for my response. "Huh?"

"The Cullens, they left last night. I think Black and his little group left too. I'm in charge of his pack right now."

"Do you know how long they left for? Where they went?"

"No. But of course, I am _only_ the Beta of his pack, god, you'd think Black would have gotten a bit of common sense by now." Leah said, a small scowl crawling onto her face, starting with her dark eyebrows, "I can only work best when I have _all_ the information possible, but _no,_ only a 'Seeya Lee-Lee', _idiot_."

Leaving before Leah had a full blown rant at me I grabbed a kebab fresh off the barbeque and made my way to the water, sitting in the sand and watching the shore.

Eating the kebab in content quiet, I was suddenly knocked over by a body. I dropped the kebab and turned to look to at whoever had run into me, only to find it was- "Sasha?!"

"Ana, I need to talk to you," she said hurriedly, "It's really important. You'll think I'm crazy, but please, I- I need to talk to you."

I just nodded to her, before being dragged a little further down the beach, away from other people at the bonfire. "What's going on Sash?"

"It's Seth..." _oh, did he tell her?_ "He told me some things about his family, and him. He's sorta different Ana and-"

"He told you, didn't he?"

She just gaped at me. "H-How did you know?!"

"First tell me, did he tell you _everything_? Including the Cullens?"

"Yes."

"Well Sasha, I knew cos I'm friends with the Cullens." I told her. "So... what are you going to do? As his imprint, you _are_ sort of his soul mate."

"Well," Sasha said, dropping to sit on the sand, "It's a little overwhelming, you know?"

_I know_. "No." I said, sinking to sit beside her. "But I know by the looks Seth's giving you now you're kind of hurting him."

Up on the beach, stood by the outskirts of the crowd, the noticeable figure of Seth stood, watching us I think, and I could tell by his expression in the firelight that this was not the reaction he had been hoping for from Sasha. I saw Sasha looking to him also, sad and confused.

I really wish I was good at this comforting thing, but I had never been good at knowing how to help people sort out their relationships. I couldn't give them advice of my experiences, (I had none), nor could I tell of experiences I had heard of from other girls, (I never listened to them when they started speaking about such experiences). Turning back to Sasha I saw her face harden, _please don't do what I think you're going to do,_ "Sasha, maybe-"

"Get Seth for me?"

"What?" I was really confused.

"Can you get Seth for me? I need to talk to him. Please?"

"Erm, sure Sash." I stood and made my way to Seth, only to see him already approaching the water behind me, _werewolf hearing I guess_.

I joined the laughing crowd by the fire, but stood still, watching my sister talk to her werewolf. They were talking by the looks of things, Seth stood a little away from Sasha. I really wanted to know what they were saying, but dare not get closer, already working out the extent of werewolf hearing.

Seth seemed to be getting a scolding from Sasha. I winced, knowing _exactly_ what those were like. But then it seemed he was happy, looking at Sasha in what I could only describe as awe. I watched as he pulled Sasha into hug, I could just hear their laughter from where I stood, and smiled at the two of them.

Turning to give them their privacy, _I didn't really need to see my sister kissing someone,_ I grabbed another kebab, I was still hungry, and was about to take a bite, when I swear I saw something move by the edge of the forest.

The werewolves here I expected to notice, but I saw none were concerned or alarmed. Maybe it was the smoke and cooking aromas covering the scent of this person, and the crowd was quite loud. I know that curiosity killed the cat, and I had an idea of what kind of dark creatures prowled at night – I knew a few myself – but against all better judgement I made my way towards the forest.

I made the upwards trek to the darkening forest from the warm beach, still able to smell the smoke, but now feeling the chill of the wind drifting up from the shore towards the trees. Another reason I thought that the werewolves might not have detected the person I thought I saw, the forest was downwind from the bonfire.

The night I could see was chilly, but looking up to the sky, I saw it was beautifully dark, the stars mere pinpoints up above, blinking, almost waving at us below. I childishly wave up at the stars, before quickly looking around me to make sure no one saw my momentary silliness. I had always had a strange fascination with the stars, their luminescent splendour enchanting me almost. Shaking my head from the starry spell, I continued to the forest, remembering the mysterious person I had seen.

I was only a few feet away from the edge of the forest, when I felt a hand shoot out from behind me, grabbing my right shoulder.

*

"SASHA!" I screamed, "Don't _do_ that! What, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry," she giggled, "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, I have to tell you some news." She said, beckoning Seth towards us. He approached, a _huge_ grin splitting his face. Well, at least it was good news I think. "We're getting _married_!"

I could only stare at Sasha, then at Seth, then back at Sasha. Speechless, that's what I was. I thought it was going to happen eventually, but after little over a week of knowing one another?! Then on the other hand, they _were_ soul mates, perfect for each other, why wait? Sure it would seem a little unconventional, but I could only see this whole imprint relationship as unconventional in 'normal' society anyway, so why stick to rules that shouldn't apply to them? And above all, looking at them both, I knew they were happy, so I was happy for them.

I was about to send my congratulations, when something pale tackled Seth. Sasha gave a small scream, while I pulled her away from the tumbling pair. When they finally stopped, Seth I saw had already turned into a sandy-brown wolf, huge in comparison to the types of wolf I had seen. Before him stood a black cloaked figure, I couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"Nice mutt," the figure said, with a distinctively female voice, "Who's a stupid doggie?"

Looking past the pair towards the bonfire, I saw that no one seemed to have noticed. Then again, we were a fair distance from them, and there was quite a racket by the bonfire.

Seth growled, circling the cloaked figure until he stood protectively before Sasha and me. "Seth?" I heard Sasha whisper, in shock or awe, I was too frightened to notice.

"Stupid doggie," the figure said, "You got your eyes on the target, but you're losing the prize."

Before I could decipher what this meant, I was pulled backwards abruptly into ice cold arms.

Vampires.

Turning my head, I hoped to see one of my vampire friends, but saw instead an extremely pale but extraordinarily beautiful woman, with fair hair and blood-red eyes, also garbed in a black cloak. Blood-red eyes... not the type of vampire I really wanted to associate with, knowing from experience.

"Ana!" Sasha screamed, turning to me.

I knew I was trapped, when had a _human_ managed to break out of a vampire's hold? If they had I think there would be a lot fewer vampires around. Seth turned at Sasha's voice, but I saw him pinned down by the other vampire.

"Where are you going you filthy mutt? Where's your ever present buddy back-up?"

"Get help Sash!" I shouted to her,_ Damn. Déjà vu. I only hope there are only two vampires._

Turned out she didn't need to get help, Seth managed to get a big enough lungful to let out a loud howl in what I could only call urgency. From the bonfire I saw people's heads turn, and several known pack members began to run towards us, shedding their outer clothes as they came.

But it was too late for me. The vampire holding me began to run, Sasha, Seth and the bonfire disappearing from sight in a second. I felt dizzy, from the speed and the fact I was being transported backwards, through the forest. Howls, barks, growls and whimpers could be heard, before I saw to my dismay the second vampire steadily gaining on us.

I think they must only have been 'jogging', as the two vampires suddenly picked up the pace if even possible. As the blood inside me rushed from my head to my feet from the speed we were travelling, I blacked out, and knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10: Being a Threat

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

I felt a cold hand brush against my face, waking me instantly.

At first all I saw was the darkness of the place I was. Then I smelt the foul stench surrounding me, of rotting. I felt the cold, damp floor, on which I was lying on, digging into my hip uncomfortably. On top of that, my legs were _killing_ me. I think I broke them. Or _someone_ broke them. I refused to scream in pain though, so gritted my teeth and thought of happy things. Things outside this dark, uncomfortable, stuffy, windowless _room_ I was in. I heard nothing move though, and was surprised to see a person sat on a stool near me. They weren't breathing, but as they weren't dead (I think), I assumed they must be a vampire. I wasn't tied up, which I took to be a sign of their confidence that I wouldn't be able to escape.

Well isn't this just shit.

I felt no need to hide the fact I had woken up, they probably worked that out anyway. Moving to sit up, I brought my knees carefully to my chest, _hey, it was at least _some_ defence. Or at least made me feel better,_ and let my eyes adjust to the dark. The person on the stool I saw was a woman. A very familiar woman.

"Nice of you to join us," the woman said, her eyes practically glowing red with amusement in the room, "... Ana."

"How do you know my name? And who are you? I haven't done anything to you." I said, sounding much braver than I really felt.

"We have old connections, they run fairly deep as I'm sure you can imagine." The woman said, yet to move from her seat, "You have been found as a threat."

I was truly baffled.

Yes, _baffled_.

"A threat?!" I shrieked, not really believing my ears, "How could I possibly be a threat? You're all vampires, I'm a human-"

"If it were that simple we could have dealt with you by now." she sounded impatient now. I don't think annoying an unknown vampire was really a good idea, but I was genuinely confused.

"What's the problem?" _God, I sound like I wanted to die._

"You are an imprint."

Silence.

"Yes... and?"

"You are protected by the laws of the Quileute tribe as such. The last time we went up against one of their imprints we faced not only the entire pack of_ dogs_," _hey!_ "But the damn vegetarians managed to rope in some support."

"That was Nessie, wasn't it?" I said, "Can't you just let me go? I don't understand!"

She turned her burgundy red eyes on me, looking as though to a child, smiling pityingly down at me.

It suddenly clicked.

"I'm human."

"Yes."

"Nessie wasn't."

"You understand now?" she said, sitting down again, "Renesme Cullen was part vampire, so it was already in her own interests to keep our secrets, _secret_. However, _you_ are a human; you are not threatened by the exposition of our existence. You could reveal everything, including our weaknesses. You are a liability to us."

"Us?"

"Vampires. And as part of the guard of vampires, it is in our interest to ensure you're silence."

My anxiety grew at that word, "Silence?"

"Death, preferably." She said as she rose to pace around the dark damp room, a frustrated expression on her face, "But if we killed you we would have a war with those damn wolves, _and_ the Cullens and their friends. It would be a nuisance."

A nuisance. _Great_. That's what I seemed to be everywhere I went these days. "So... what's going to happen?"

She turned to the door silently, turning at the last minute to smile at me, "We'll see. Maybe we won't have to kill you to keep you quiet."

She opened the door and made her way out. My brain finally kicked in and I realised this would be a way for me to escape. I dashed towards the door as fast as I could, only then to remember my _broken_ legs. The crash was painful, but the deafening thud of the door as it closed, sealing me in this prison, was even more painful. After lying down where I was – there was no bed so there was no better a place anyway – I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of my friends and family, however cheesy the choice.

If I hadn't decided to leave my safe and dreary Manchester, England and come to the presumed safe and dreary Forks, Washington to live with my aunt, I would never have gone to Forks High School. I would never have hit Josh in the face. I would never have met the Cullens. I would never have known Alice and her bubbly attitude or Jasper and his calm, Emmett and his humour or Rosalie and her maturity, Carlisle and his compassion or Esme and her love, Jacob and his loyalty or Nessie and her freedom, Jeremy-

Remy.

I would never have met Remy.

If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here though.

Would I take it all back for my safety at this moment?

Sadly, I couldn't say no completely. What had I really gained in being here, knowing them? I had gained friends, true, but the boy I lo- _liked_, or was meant for, hadn't wanted me. I wasn't even sure if he ever _would _want me. I was waiting on a hope.

Just like I was now.

Hope.

Hoping that someone would come and help me.

*

Torture hadn't been as bad as I had thought.

I wasn't pretending to be super-strong or anything. I wasn't. But both vampires here couldn't spend too long with me because I was a living blood bag, and one bite from them could set off a war. Even during those 'short' torture sessions, they couldn't do anything to make me bleed, for obvious reasons. I think I have my over-imagination to thank for it a little. I really expected the worst, and I mean the _worst_. Sure they hit me, but not hard enough to bleed, they kicked me, but not enough to cough up blood, the things that _really_ hurt was when they started pulling at my limbs, especially my _broken_ legs.

They tried torturing me to see if that would 'silence' me, i.e. make me too scared to even think about telling anyone anything. _Psh!_ Like anyone would believe me anyway. But they wanted _reassurances_.

By 'they' I mean Sulpicia and Athenadora, the two female vampires that had kidnapped me. They were on orders by their husbands, Aro or something, I forget. They were weird names. And I was in pain. How likely was I to remember anything really? I had no clue where I was, after who knows how long, with no food, water or _toilet_.

I was proud to say I didn't give to anything, or complain.

Inside however I was pretty pissed.

And nobody had come yet. I can hardly run away myself – two broken legs, my shins I think – plus the fact I'd somehow have to take on two quite hungry vampires. Seth had _better_ have stared finding me by now! I had no clue where the Cullens were, they wouldn't know anyway. Unless Alice had a vision. But they must have left for a reason, so they wouldn't or couldn't just drop everything and come help me. _Help_ me, not rescue. I was _not_ a damsel in distress. I wasn't in distress. I was _pissed off!_

There _is_ a difference.

All I could do was wait for someone to come for me. Which, as well as being a terrifying, painful and nerve-wrecking experience, I also found boring and uncomfortable. The room was quite cold too. I refused to ask for a blanket though, but I was English, born and bred. I would not stoop so low as to ask my kidnappers for a blanket. If I freeze to death, I would have frozen a proud person. I would die with my pride?

I didn't want to die.

Friggin' hell.

*

I must have fallen asleep again (I had nothing else to do when I wasn't being tortured) when a loud noise woke me up. A _familiar_ loud noise. A growling sort of sound. _Were my captors fighting amongst themselves? I hope they aren't so angry so it'll be taken out on me next 'session'._ I shuffled to the opposite side of the room to the door. That should buy me and extra eight of a second if I was lucky. _Great. Oh! The stool! My last defence._ I grabbed the stool and crouched as much as I could behind it. I was a small person, but not _that_ small unfortunately. Maybe they wouldn't come at all.

Unfortunately I heard the thuds steadily make their way closer to my room. Perfect. Angry vampires. _Just_ what I needed right now. The door was suddenly broken down; the splinters sent flying around the room. I let out a small scream and ducked my head into my arms on the stool. _Damn useless painful legs._ I braced myself for anything, but felt nothing. _They're tricking me, the moment I let my guard down, I know they're going to get me._

I heard a chuckle.

"We aren't going to 'get you' Ana, but it's nice to know that you're still thinking alright."

_What?!_


	11. Chapter 11: Safe

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

Edward. It was Edward. I had never thought I'd be so glad to see him again, "You're late."

He just chuckled, before crouching beside me and removing something from his jacket pocket. It was a syringe. _I hate needles_, "What is that?"

"Morphine," Edward said as he uncapped the syringe, flicking the tube, "Alice thought you'd need it, don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second."

"That's what they'll always say."

"You'll feel better after it starts taking effect." He quickly put the needle in my arm, injecting the fluid steadily, and I have to give him credit, I barely noticed the pinch of the injection. Then again, my legs had been in more agony for a few days (at least I think it was a few days, not sure about the passing of time in this room), so I think I'd already reached my limit on pain.

Edward it seemed was right once again, as within minutes I felt suddenly happier and pain-free, and when he picked me up actually giggled at him. "Edward, you're hair's all funny-looking."

He rolled his golden eyes, only nodding slightly, and spoke as though to a child, "Yes Ana, my hair got messed up when I was coming to get you."

"It's like a bird's nest!"

I heard him give a little huff as he continued to run. I had no idea where we were going, so I thought in my slightly clouded and disorientated mind, that I should have a look around me. All I saw was the exit to the hellhole I had been held in, disappearing from my sight as Edward ran, blending in with the rock face around us, filled with crevices and jutting stone hands clawing at me, as if to take me back. _No!_ I thought, _I won't go back!_ The thought of being taken back scared me so much I clung to Edward more, my eyes rapidly darting around me. I soon saw Carlisle, Bella and Jacob there also, stood in a clearing before my two torturers. I shrunk closer to Edward, and I think to my embarrassment started to shake. _He wasn't here._

"Shh Ana, you're safe now. We're going back home to Forks now, okay?"

"Where is he?" I started sobbing, _I needed to see him, why wasn't he here?!_ "Where's Remy? Where's my Remy?!"

Carlisle came to me after he had 'shooed' my torturers away. I saw him hold out his hand as if to take my arm, but I couldn't help flinching, burying my face in Edward's shoulder. _I want Remy. Where's my Remy?_ I was beyond rational thought by now, acting more like a child than anything. I knew Carlisle wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help shuffling further from him. Edward was telling me to calm down, but I couldn't. The world seemed too big now, compared to my cell, and I was terrified. _Was someone going to pop out and hurt me again? Was this all simply a dream? Remy, I need Remy..._

Bella's hand darted out and grabbed mine, my reflexes too slow to compare to that of a vampire, and held my arm out straight. I saw Carlisle come closer to me, and a small pinch on my skin, before my sight grew fuzzy. The edges dimmed to black and their musical voices dulled. I moved my head to look at Edward, asking him in my head what was going on, but only saw a haze of bronze and a muffled reply. Eventually, all faded, and I was once again blacked out.

Fitting that what was the start of this experience with my blackout, was also present at the end. I'd come full circle.

*

I woke up in a familiar cream coloured room and knew I was in the same room in the Cullen's house that I had been in the last time I had been injured. I didn't even jump when the door burst open again; I just wondered what they were doing back when they had left. Why _had_ they left anyway?

_Too much thinking too soon after waking up_, I thought with a groan, blinking my eyes to see clearer. I could see a vague outline of a person's face _right _in front of my own, but couldn't work out who. I blinked some more, and when I saw very pale skin and fair hair I couldn't help my reaction of jumping back, _away_ from this vampire. I couldn't yet see who it was, but I was scared. I felt the memories of painful sessions with other fair haired vampires come to mind, and began to tremble with fear. Blinking my eyes rapidly, _I need to see who it was_, I saw it was only Carlisle.

I knew again that he wouldn't hurt me, he was probably trying to _help_ me more than anything, but when he reached out with his hand, I saw another vampire in his place, and shrunk back against the wall further.

"Shh Ana, it's just me, Carlisle. You know me," he said quietly, retracting his hand, "I need to check your injuries Ana, I promise it won't hurt-"

_I promise this won't hurt._

_They_ had said that also. Hearing him say those words gave me a dreadful sense of déjà vu, and I felt another shiver pass through me.

The door opened again, and I saw two familiar sets of bronze hair. Nessie wore a pained face, looking worriedly and in confusion at me. Edward just had an understanding look to him, which I didn't doubt, he _could_ hear my thoughts. But I refused to move from the wall, despite the pain I began to feel creeping up my legs and the exhaustion filling my arms, my body still on alert from my recent capture screamed _Vampires! Danger!!_ while in my mind I knew these vampires meant no harm. I was completely torn. I needed... I needed...

"Shall I go get him for you Ana?"

I nodded my head slightly, my eyes still trained on the blonde vampire in the room. I felt awful for the hurt look on Dr Cullen's face, but I couldn't help it. Edward left the room, along with Dr Cullen, but Nessie stayed in the room with me, my eyes now trained on her. She neither approached me, nor did she move further away, she simply stood perfectly still other than her breathing, which I was thankful for. Not long after the door was flung open, making me jump this time, fear coursing through my veins, until I saw it was only Remy.

For once he ran to me and embraced me fully, and I felt no reservations or hesitations.

I felt safe.

His arms were wrapped gently around me, but still keeping me firmly to his chest, and I felt him stroking his hand through my hair. I sighed into his shoulder, pulling him closer to me so he was practically on top of the bed without sitting on me. I can't imagine it was very comfortable for him, but he never said a word. He just held me close to him.

When he eventually let me go, I looked up and saw Nessie had gone, and that we were alone in the room. Turning to look into his eyes I saw their colour changing again, black then brown, then gold then caramel, before settling on my favourite brown. I had no idea why his eyes changed, but they were beautiful and calming for me. I studied the rest of his face, and saw lines of sadness around his mouth and a frown of anger on his face. Removing my arms from around his waist, I smoothed out his face gently with my hands, smiling when I saw his eyes close and face relax under my fingers.

I almost chuckled at the fact that _I_ was comforting _him_, when it was meant to be the other way round, but I had felt only worry for him when I had seen him, my fear vanishing without a second thought.

When he opened his eyes again, his face changed completely, and back were the sad lines marking his young face. "I- I should have been here... they could have... we didn't think they would... but _look_ at you... I just- I'm so sorry."

_There was my Romeo, with his special way with words._

I heard him keep mumbling, hearing him blame himself and apologise over and over, again and again, refusing to look me in the eye. I didn't like him like this, all sad and negative. _Where was my headstrong, blunt, idiot of a Remy? _I needed to snap him out of this stupor he was in, he must be _killing_ Jasper.

"Remy-"

"I shouldn't have left you here-"

"Remy-"

"You were all by yourself... you could have been _killed_-"

"REMY!"

He startled, eyes wider and looking into mine. At least he was looking at me now, but I hadn't really thought about how to proceed. As I had mentioned, I'm as good at comforting as Remy was with words. _Awful_. I smoothed out his face again, it had worked before, and made him keep looking at me as I spoke, "I'm fine now Remy, okay? Maybe you shouldn't have left, but I'm not dead. Things could have been a lot worse. It's okay now."

He was quiet for a moment, making me think he had forgiven himself, only for his face to collapse even further if possible, "How can you forgive me like that?! You're my imprint, I'm supposed to protect you!- "

I _needed_ to get him to shut up. He was just making us both more upset, so I threw out my pride momentarily and acted as all girls seemed to do in this situation in the movies. I held his face in between my hands and kissed him.

That's right.

I kissed him.

_Kissed_ him.

Remy.

He had still been speaking so my lips met his slightly open mouth, which froze instantly at the contact. I had never _really_ kissed anyone before, so had no experience on what I should do, and I hated to sound cheesy but I really _had_ felt something special, a connection, when our lips met. He was frozen for what felt a long time, and I thought I must have done _something_ wrong. Maybe he didn't like how I was kissing him, but it wasn't my fault that I didn't know what to do and just acted before I thought things through properly. I had wanted to kiss Remy for a while now, but his reaction was making my little self-esteem die. _Maybe it was too soon_, I thought, _Or maybe he really doesn't like you. Had I just ruined what had been the start of a friendship with him?_ The thought nearly made me cry. I'd rather have some of him than none of him.

I began to pull away. I _had_ after all managed to make him shut up now. I kept my eyes closed to delay seeing his embarrassed or disgusted face, when I felt his arms prevent me moving further away, actually pulling me _towards_ him.

I was completely and utterly confused.

But I soon felt his mouth close, and his warm lips press against mine. _He was kissing me back!!_ I wanted to squeal girlishly unlike my normal self, but thought better than to ruin the moment. His lips moved against mine, and so I let him lead, guessing that he had more experience at this than I did. I mimicked his movements with my own lips, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine and his arms around me. One of his hands rubbed circles on my lower back, making me practically purr in delight, while his other hand remained between my shoulders, holding me to him.

Moving my hands from his face, I felt his soft hair in my hands, and curled some strands around my fingers, feeling him smile into our kiss. I had hardly ever touched him before, and now we were _kissing_. I wanted it to last forever, but I still had to breathe, so gently pulled away from him at the same time as he pulled away from me.

Our breath wasn't ragged, the kiss had been a gentle comforting one, not one of passionate feelings or anything, but I could feel his heart beating just as fast as my own. It made me smile to know I affected him like this, and we both seemed happier. Maybe words just weren't _our_ thing. He _was_ awful with words, and I wasn't much better, and I liked kissing him.

"Remy?" I whispered, feeling his breath on my lips, "I'm okay."

He smiled his beautiful smile at me, his eyes flickering between brown and gold once again as he looked at my face, "I know Ana," he said as he packed my lips, "I've been so stupid."

"Yes, you have- wait, about what? What are you talking about?-"

"Ana," Remy said, his smirking face drawing steadily closer to mine, "Shut up."

He pulled me to him again, his lips instantly on mine, a rougher kiss than before. _He likes kissing me too!_ I couldn't believe my luck, and sighed as his hand, which had previously been around my shoulders, buried itself into my own dark hair, massaging my scalp. I wrapped my arms fully around his neck as he pulled me as close as possible to him, no space left between us. I was so happy and wrapped up in my Remy, I didn't notice anyone enter the room until someone giggled.

Remy and I pulled apart quickly, he hopping to the other end of the bed and I scooting as far away as I could. We both turned to the door and saw to our embarrassment Lizzie stood watching us. She had the cutest but most mischievous look on her face, and I heard Remy groan from the end of the bed.

"_Lizzie!_" he said, "What do you want? We were busy."

"_You _were _kissing_." She giggled.

"Shut up Lizzie."

She just smiled, "I just wanted to see Ana." Lizzie said as she jumped onto my bed, curling up next to me, "You were sleeping when I came to see you before. I brought your book!" She pulled out 'The Little Princess' and stuck it in my face. "Will you read it to me?"

"Ana's tired Lizzie, maybe later." Remy said before I could respond.

"_You_ just want to kiss her again." Lizzie said, sticking out her tongue at Remy. I half wanted to laugh at her truthful comment, and blush in embarrassment from it also.

"That's it!" Remy said, lifting Lizzie up by her arms and walking to the door. Tucking her under one arm to open the door, I was laughing at the sight of her little legs kicking in protest. After depositing her outside the door and shutting it quickly, he locked the door and returned to sit beside me again. Draping an arm around me, he leant us against the headboard as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So..." I said looking up at him, "Was what Lizzie said true?"

I saw a crooked half-smirk spread across his face as he pulled me closer to him, still mindful of my injuries, "Wanna find out?"

I smiled back and I was sure I was a little pinker than normal, but nodded my head, _when was I going to refuse an offer of a kiss from my Remy?_ Honestly, I'm not _that_ crazy. I stretched my head up to meet his lips as he leant down to meet me, when we were interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Hey Remy! If you've calmed Ana down enough, Carlisle needs to check her injuries, so, you know, scram!" Emmet's voice boomed from behind the door.

Remy groaned again, pressing his face into my hair, "I must have the most embarrassing family ever."

"With the worst timing too." I added.

He chuckled into my hair, his breath tickling the tip of my air a little, "Yeah, that too."

I don't know what that kiss had done to Remy and my relationship. Were we together now? Or was it a spur of the moment thing, just to calm me down? All I knew then was that I _loved_ Remy's kisses, the Cullens had the worst timing, and that I was very, _very_ happy at that moment.


	12. Chapter 12: Being Remy's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 12

When Remy had been practically dragged out of the room I was pleased to say, the girls had bombarded me with hugs and kisses. Then to my embarrassment, Nessie wanted to speak to me in private about her son, and our _progress_ in our relationship. Alice had sufficed to say, been sniggering as she left the room. _This would be uncomfortable._

Pulling up a chair next to my bed, she sat facing me and stared me right in the eye for quite a while. It was a little disconcerting, Remy's _mother_ was practically judging whether I was good enough for him or not... I think. Her stare started to really spike my nerves, and I cleared my throat a little to break the silence.

"So... " she said, "How do you feel?"

_Was this a trick question?_ "I feel better thank you."

"Your leg doesn't hurt?"

"Not much."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Water?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Something to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes."

I saw the sly smile crawl on her face before I realised what I had just said. I felt my face heat up. I was in a house of _vampires_, _werewolves_ and other creatures with _extremely good hearing!!!_ _Why_ did I have to say that _here_?! Of all the places I could possibly have chosen, and I hadn't even really worked out what I was to Remy. Were we dating? Were we just friends with benefits? Or were we supposed to just forget everything and reason it as a onetime thing? Oh as if this talk wasn't embarrassing enough, I'll just hope and pretend no one else heard that.

"You're horrible." I said, crossing my arms and turning my warming face towards the un-judging and un-smirking wall.

"Just to warn you, werewolves are _extremely_ protective, possessive and _passionate_, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink.

I was too shocked to answer but heard a "_Mum!!!_" being groaned from downstairs, confirming that everyone in the house _could_ hear this conversation.

"Oh my god, _please_ tell me you didn't just say that?! Nessie he's your son!"

"I'm just saying, they're really sensitive, but remember to be careful when you-"

The door was flung open and a slightly red and flustered Remy stood in the doorway. Behind him I saw the rest of the Cullens, different expressions of happiness, excitement or amusement on their faces. Striding into the room, he picked up his mother, walked back to the door and threw her to her husband, before shutting the door. He didn't turn to face me, staying to hit his head on the door repeatedly, _poor door_. Looking down at my lap, I picked a little at a bandage strapping my wrist.

I heard him stop hitting his head, and heard his footsteps as he approached, but didn't dare look up. My face was probably red and I don't know how he was reacting to my earlier statement. _Was throwing his mother out of the room a good or bad thing?_ "Ana?"

"Mhm?"

I saw his legs as he sat in the chair Nessie had been in previously. "Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Ana, look at me."

Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Remy, and saw a small smile on his face. _What's he smiling at?_ He brought his face closer to mine, smile turning into a crooked smirk I think Bella mentioned Edward had. He pecked me lightly on the lips, before tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"I think you know how I feel already."

"I do?"

"I love you too."

I blinked, "So... you heard that?"

Remy chuckled, a special glint in his currently golden eyes. I felt his warm breath on my face and shivered a little, but he didn't move. He wasn't coming any closer, he just sat there watching my face with a smile.

"So what are we then?"

"What do you want us to be?" that _smirk_ again.

How was I supposed to answer _that_? I know what I wanted, but I didn't want to assume things. What if he didn't want me to be his girlfriend? He hadn't wanted me to be his imprint before... I guess I'll just go with it. I'd already been at rock bottom with him before; it couldn't get any worse than what I'd already been through.

"Your girlfriend?" I said, looking at him.

He just smiled and pulled me into another kiss, _I could get used to these_, pulling me flat against him as best as he could, seeing as I was stuck in bed. I think he wanted more contact though, because he gave a sigh of frustration, breaking out kiss.

"Sorry, I think I'll be out of bed in a few days."

"Too long." Remy said, before pulling himself on top of my bed and _me_, his knees on either side of my thighs he put his hands beside my shoulders and carefully dropped his body onto mine. _Nessie was right about werewolves,_ but I wasn't going to protest, I wasn't crazy, however my inexperience in this area made me a little nervous. But Remy wasn't going to hurt me. I knew that. When he leant down for a kiss, I moved to meet his lips, wrapping my arms around him to draw him closer to me. He was so _warm_.

I think I'll like being Jeremy Black's girlfriend.

*

They never did tell me then why they left me to begin with, but I was too besotted to think too much on it.

*

We had been going strong for five weeks, and the Cullens seemed ecstatic to say the least, almost more than _I_ was. Time spent alone with Remy were few and felt far between, because really, how often were we supposed to get privacy when his family involved vampires, werewolves and Alice. And Sasha had seemed just as hyped about my relationship with Remy, and embarrassed me ceaselessly when in our company. I would have felt guilty, except he only had to deal with the _one_ member of my family usually, _I_ had to deal with _all_ of his family.

Alice and Sasha had of course gotten on splendidly, and she was now of course Sasha's main wedding planner other than the bride herself. I was named maid of honour, after Sasha had stopped sobbing in relief when she had been able to see me after my rescue, and was dreading the shopping trips Bella had so kindly warned me of. I _hated_ shopping for anything other than food, books and games. And they were talking of putting me in a dress. _Please not pink. Please not pink. She's my sister; she wouldn't be so cruel to me- ... aww shit_.

Since Seth and Sasha were planning on getting married as soon as possible, the planning had become progressively hectic.

Finally, one evening at my house, Remy and I were alone.

Sasha had taken Aunt Keira, Uncle Stan and Sarah out for a huge dinner with Seth's family and friends (I hadn't gone since I had already met most of them already). The female Cullens were out in Port Angeles, shopping (I owed Bella _big time_), and the boys, except Remy, had gone to the Rocky Mountains for an extended weekend hunting (Carlisle is a _Saint_).

...

Ok, I may have persuaded some people to help give me some alone time. But seriously, I missed my Remy. And I think from the kiss he gave me this afternoon when he came over _might_ have told me he missed me too.

We didn't do much, just stayed in and enjoyed each other's company, idle chit-chat while watching a DVD, cooking dinner together, and now we were just sat on the sofa, me completely curled up in Remy's lap. Everything was _perfect_.

But I wanted a kiss right now. So I flipped onto my stomach, and smiled up at Remy. He quirked his eyebrow at me, before reading my mind and brought me up to kiss him. I know we had technically been going out for a while and that we _were _soul mates, but hadn't really progressed much in our physical relationship, so I was surprised when I felt his tongue prod at my lips. Oh I hated my inexperience right now, but took the initiative to open my lips slightly.

I think Remy realised my inexperience, and so took things slowly, allowing me to get used to the idea of his tongue in my mouth. It felt nice when he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth, and I sort sighed into the kiss. But I thought Remy wasn't enjoying this as much as I was, so I readjusted myself on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Again, it felt weird at first, but when I felt him pull me closer and, erm, _purr?!_, into my mouth, I thought I had to be doing something right.

His hands were softly massaging my back, and I felt one reach up and tilt my head slightly to the right, giving better access into our kiss. I was _so_ enjoying our closeness right then, not to mention it felt really nice, when Remy flipped us over and pressed me more into the sofa.

I just _had _to be blushing.

But I wasn't very confident in pushing it much further. I could feel Remy's hand start to stroke my side though, making me shiver slightly, so I gently pushed him away, panting and out of breath. _I forgot to breathe?_ Looking up at him, I saw to my satisfaction that he seemed just as out of breath as I was, but a little confused and dazed.

"Ana?"

"Sorry Remy, I just, I'm nervous. I hadn't even kissed anyone before you – _don't you dare laugh Remy!_ – I, I don't know if I want to us keep going."

Nodding his head, Remy suddenly got up off the sofa and me, and walked out of the room. I was confused, until I heard the front door slam and the sound of a car starting. Springing up in shock, I raced out of the house just in time to see the borrowed silver Volvo drive around the corner. I couldn't drive, but his house was quite far to go at this time in the evening, if that even _was _where he was going. And it was getting cold. And dark. Plus, knowing my sense of direction, I'd get lost on the way.

Go after Remy in the cold, dark streets and forest and risk getting lost or worse?

Or go back inside to the safety of the light?

...

I _knew_ what was the 'correct' answer to that rhetoric no-brainer, but this was _Remy_. When had I ever done the rational thing again since I met Remy. Maybe I could get a lift! Dan! He'd just got his license, he hadn't stopped jabbering on about it ever since he got it last week. Maybe he'd give me a lift. I raced back inside and grabbed the phone, dialling in Dan's number and listening to the dialling tone.

"Hello?"

"Dan! I really need a lift, can you come pick me up?"

"Erm... Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sort of, on a date..."

I hit my forehead, of _course_ Dan would have plans, it _was_ Friday night. "Oh... sorry."

"It's okay, do you think you can walk wherever you're going?"

"Sure sure, enjoy your date with... erm..."

"Becca."

That surprised me a little, but my thoughts were revolving around Remy right now, "Have fun with Becca then, I'm just going to try and find Remy. He ran off all of a sudden."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope."

"And you're going to go out in the dark, by yourself, after him, _now?!_ Ana think about this carefully, can't you wait until morning? I know you like Jeremy but-"

"I'll talk to you later Dan, I've got to go."

"Ana-"

"Bye."

Putting down the phone, I saw it start ringing almost immediately after, but ignored it, grabbing a coat, my keys and a torch just in case, I walked out of the house after my Remy. I don't understand why he left, but I'd find out.

After I found him.

If I _could_ find him.

...

Where was I again?!


	13. Chapter 13: Under Attack

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 13

I tried finding him for at least an hour and a half by my watch, and I was definitely lost. Usually one of the Cullens would have been close to my house (something about making sure I was protected), but as I said, they'd all gone shopping or hunting. I was nowhere _near_ the Rez, so none of the werewolves would be near me also. It was just me and Remy. Stupid, _stupid_ Remy.

I still hadn't worked out _why_ he had stormed out like that, but reached several possibilities while on my walk. Either he was embarrassed, hurt, angry or... okay I ran out of ideas. And I bet _he_ didn't know why either! I kicked a tree nearby, and then cursed it for hurting me. I was about fed up of Remy and his mood swings. He was worse than me on my time of month. _Honestly_.

Stupid boys.

_This_ is why I had forgone boys until now; they had brought nothing but trouble to my friends and now me.

"_Grrrrr..._"

Twirling around to find nothing behind me, I felt my heart double in speed and adrenalin rush through my veins. _What was that?!_ _Oh my god, is Remy okay?_ I had to make sure that stupid boy was okay. Now, which way to go?

*

By some miracle, by _not_ thinking about where I wanted to go, I went where I wanted to go. I made it to the Cullen's house and saw the lights on inside. It was quite cold by now, and quite dark, and I was eager to be inside the house and in the relative warmth. Plus, if Remy was there, I could ask for a hug to warm me up. He was always warm. I knocked on the front door, knowing that if he was inside he'd hear me.

But no one answered the door.

I knocked again.

No answer.

"Remy if you're in there open up! I want to talk to you. And I'm really, _really_ cold out here. Please let me in! Remy? Remy I know you can hear me-"

"_Grrrrr..._"

My fist began pounding on the door with renewed urgency. "Remy open up! There's something out here, I think it's following me! Please! I'm scared-"

In the space of two seconds I found myself on the other side of the doorway and in Remy's arms. Looking outside I saw nobody, but by the look of Remy's face, _someone_ was out there, and I _had_ heard something when I was outside too. Remy's lips peeled back, revealing suddenly elongated teeth as he growled, and his eyes turned midnight black. Slamming the door shut, he locked and barricaded the door with the sofa while still keeping me pressed to his side with one arm. Then he half dragged me upstairs to his room, barricading that door too. Dumping me on the floor, he crouched in front of me, while somehow pulling out a mobile phone and dialling a number at vampire speed. I half-expected the phone to break.

"Alice, there's a-... You saw?... You're coming?... When?... That long?!-... Fine, hurry up though... I will... Bye."

Ending the call, I saw him start dialling another number. Reaching out with one hand, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to face me, managing not to flinch under his penetrating black eyes. "Remy what's going on? What is it out there?"

"Not now Ana, just stay there."

"Remy-"

"Shh! I have to make this call." With that, he turned from me, finished dialling whoever's number and put the phone to his ear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up- DAD! They're here!... No, not them, _them_... Yes, Mum and them are coming, but they won't get here for at least ten more minutes, even at top speed... I don't know if I can handle it alone... I can't reach the Rez, we've barricaded ourselves in the house... Okay, well, hurry... Bye... Yeah I love you too, just hurry already-"

_CRASH!!_

I turned my head to the door. That sounded like glass breaking. Remy pulled me to stand and handed me the phone, before digging around in his closet for something. He returned with a metal baseball bat. "Stay on the phone to my dad. Stay here, I'll be back soon, and if the worst comes to it, use the bat."

"The worst?- "

"I'm sorry about before, I love you. Now stay safe."

"No Remy, don't go!"

"Please Ana, stay here."

He was already pushing the furniture back, away from the door. _He was really going out there, to fight, whatever was out there._ Dropping everything, I ran to him and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slightly sloppy, and very rushed, but it got my message across. _I love you too Remy, come back soon_. Once he had managed to clear the door, he turned to me again. Placing one large hand on the side of my face, his black eyes looked deep into my own dark brown ones, before he put another small kiss to my lips.

"Block the door as soon as I'm gone."

And with that he slipped through the door. I stood in fright for a second, before pushing the chairs and cases in front of the door again. Dashing back to the far corner where I had dropped the phone and bat, I slid down the wall and pressed the phone to my ear, all the while wringing the bat in my hand nervously.

"_Hello? Remy? Are you there? Answer me god damnit! Remy-"_

"J-Jacob?"

"_Ana?! Thank god! What's happening?"_

"You tell me!" I half-shouted half-whispered into the phone, "From yours and Remy's conversation before, you knew something was coming here. What's going on Jacob?!"

Silence.

"Jacob!!"

"_Alright! I'm passing you on to Carlisle. He can explain better, and I need to morph to run faster."_

I heard a shuffling on the other line, before Carlisle's melodious voice was heard, _"Ana, Alice had a vision, a while ago, about some vampire group coming to see us. But in the vision, well... let's just say that it didn't go that well... an old enemy of ours was a friend of theirs, and they wanted revenge. Plus they managed to get unofficial 'permission' from our vampire royalty to take us out. We are too big a threat to them now, with the addition of our 'hybrids' and our alliances with the werewolves as a result."_

"A threat?"

"_We have grown too strong as a single coven, with connections to many other smaller covens of vampires willing to stand by us at a moment's notice. We could rise up against them. And we would have a strong chance of winning if we tried too."_

"Well why don't you then?"

"_We do not seek violence actively Ana-"_

A sudden crash from downstairs, and a scream of pain halted the conversation. A few more thuds were heard, before a silence filled the house. But it was short-lived, for not moments later there was a banging on the barricaded door Ana was in.

"Carlisle they're trying to get in!"

"_Stay calm dear, we're on our way-"_

"But what about Remy?! What's happened to him if they've reached the room already?"

"_Just try and hold them for as long as you can."_

"..."

"_Ana?"_

"..."

"_Ana?!!"_

I spoke no louder than a whisper, but I knew he'd hear me, even over the phone. I was leant up against the barricaded door, but staring up into the ghostly white face of a smiling vampire, staring at me. "Carlisle?"

"_Yes?"_

"They're at the window-"

"_NO! Stay on the line Ana, we're coming. Ana? Ana?!- "_

The window was then punched through, and when the vampire neared me the phone was ripped from my hand and crumbled into a fine powder. Something bad had happened to Remy, of that I was sure. He wouldn't have left me defenceless like this. Behind me I heard the door being flung open, even feeling a few of the splinters hit my back. I was pulled up from beneath my arms by two pairs of cold hands. But I wasn't going down like this! I channelled my anger and rage at the vampires holding me and swung the baseball bat with all my might. Sure, my arms jarred straight after, and the bat was pretty beat up, but I managed to get one vampire to at least wince and whimper in pain, if only for a second or two. _Good, that was for Remy!_ Just as I was pulling my arm back for another hit though, the bat was taken and crushed.

The vampire I had hit tightened his grip on my arm. _Definite bruise imminent_. The vampire who was stood before me and who had destroyed Remy's phone had short bright red hair, like fire, and of course burgundy red eyes. I could only guess that the two vampires holding me had equally red eyes. But I noticed that one had stayed in the shadows, far enough so I couldn't tell who they were, but close enough for me to know someone was there. _Four vampires against one human, yeah, _that's_ fair._

"Now now now gents, don't play with our snack too much." The red head said with a predatory, _oh the irony_, smile on his face as he approached me. _He probably wasn't that happy at me whacking him on the head with that baseball bat, huh?_ "We still have a bone to pick with these people, but we might as well start with the weakest here."

_Start? Does that mean that Remy's still okay? Let's hope yes, in which case, didn't he say that Nessie and them would be here soon, and hopefully the boys would come soon after. Until then I just had to... buy time, doing what I did when the silence got to me. _

_I had to ramble._

"So," I said, "What are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14: Panickings

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 14 

"_What are you doing here?! Seriously_ Ana?!"

I turned my head to see Remy being dragged into the room by two other vampires. _Great, six against two now, the odds are only slightly better._ "Remy! Are you okay?"

"Quiet girl," the redhead said, before turning to one of his subordinates, "Shut him up."

One of them stuck their arm in Remy's mouth, the only thing he probably couldn't bite through easily. He grumbled and tugged against his captors, but he couldn't free himself, he looked pretty beaten up. _My poor Remy. Wait! Concentrate; distract, ramble, stall._

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"Did I say you could speak?" the red head said. _I'm guessing he's the head guy._

"Okay... excuse me?"

"Better. What is it now?"

_He hadn't heard my question by now?_ "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to settle a debt."

"What debt?"

"A fatal one." He said with a sneer.

"What did we do to you?!"

He was suddenly in my face, barely an inch away. I smelt his sweet breath, but was repulsed by it. The only people allowed this close to me were the Cullens, my family, and especially Remy. I loved my personal space, but he had _seriously_ broken into it. _Perfect_. I was nervous now, time to properly ramble.

"_You _are not a Cullen." He said, "But you do know them. Tell me, which one is Edward?"

_Edward? What had he done?_ "He isn't here right now. Can I pass on a message perhaps? Not that I'm his secretary or anything, and I'm not an answer phone either. But I'll let him know you stopped by. If you want that is. Or you can just leave you know, he doesn't have to know anything."

He was smirking at me now, _still_ in my face. "Which one then is Renesme?"

I saw Remy start a little at the mention of his mother. I hoped the others hadn't noticed, but Remy wasn't making it any easier, he was struggling more against his captors. _Distract the vampires Ana!_ I thought to myself, "Renesme, interesting name isn't it? Unique almost. But so are many other names, so they're not _really_ unique if you think about it. I personally prefer them to 'common' names, imagine if everyone was called John and Jane! What was your name again?"

"Luther."

"Ah... that has something to do with light, right? Hey that rhymed! Not that I was trying to make it rhyme, like a poem. I'm not too fond of poems right now, you know, studying them for a few years at school kind of drains the fun out of poetry-"

"You are not a vampire."

_No duh_, "No."

"_You_ are human."

"Maybe... why do you want to know?" I was getting a _bad_ feeling right now. The vampires had their eyes trained on me now. _Hurry up girls_.

"I had heard that a human had taken a liking to a Cullen. Quite a repeat of history," _What?_ "How satisfying. Justifying almost. Our revenge on history. If you are she, then _you_ are the one I will kill," _WHAT?!!_ "Along with your loverboy. But we can let him watch first, right?"

That smile he sent me I think would haunt me forever. I almost think I saw his teeth elongate, and his eyes did darken, they were almost black. From the corner of my eye I saw Remy struggling again, _why wasn't he using his powers?_ Then I saw it, the vampire to his right was watching Remy really carefully, and looked as though he was concentrating quite hard on something. I bet _he_ was preventing Remy blasting these morons to China.

My attention was quickly diverted though, to the approaching vampire from the shadowed corner. The hidden vampire. She was quite pretty, but I knew Rosalie, and this vampire was nothing compared to Rose. Her hair was as bright and red as the vampire I had been speaking to, Luther, but she had more feline features. She placed her icy hand on my face, studying my features.

"You can have the boy, the girl is mine to kill."

"Thanks Madison. This will be fun."

As Luther stalked towards Remy, the female vampire, Madison, whispered in my ear, "This is for my sister."

She could probably hear my heart beating erratically in fright, and she moved dangerously close to my throat. My eyes were wide, and I searched out Remy. He was looking at me too, before his head was knocked to one side when Luther hit him. _No!_ I scrunched my eyes, waiting for whatever was about to happen. I felt her icy breath on my neck, just above my fluttering pulse point, beating so fast now in fright, probably enticing the damn vampire more. I heard her take a deep breath in, before I felt the first cold sharpness of her teeth on my skin, preparing to break into my flesh.

_Deep breathes Ana, it'll be over before you know it. They're going to kill me, not change me, so it'll be over soon. I wasn't ready to die!! I was too young! I just found my Remy!_

I just felt the pressure of her teeth on my skin, about to break through. Everything felt like slow motion, and when I opened my eyes every detail sprang out at me. The vivid red hair blocking half my vision from the vampire about to drain me, the other vampires holding Remy and I down, Luther's psychotic murderous face, staring down at my Remy's hopeless one. I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long, I mean, if she was going to kill me, get it _over_ with already! When suddenly there was a blur of white I was beginning to associate with vampires.

Fortunately for Remy and me, it was vampires on _our _side.

Unfortunately we were still outnumbered vampires vs vampires.

Or so I thought.

But with one vampire having to restrain Remy's powers, it was an even battle. I had never seen vampires fight each other seriously before, and everything was happening so fast yet so gracefully, but I hoped never to see a sight like this again for quite a while. Esme fighting, _Esme_... it was sort of endearing, but quite surreal as well. I think we were winning. We weren't losing yet anyway. _Go GIRLS!!!_ But Remy was looking a little left out, and I, being the sympathetic girl that I was, _whacked_ the vampire holding Remy down with my metal baseball bat. It didn't seem to hurt him, but that second where he broke his concentration was all Remy needed to send all the enemy vampires out of the window. The girls and Remy soon followed, and I ran to the window just in time to witness the boys joining the girls in surrounding the attackers. _I wasn't going to miss this for the world-_

"Ana."

I spun round to see Esme at the doorway; _she must have come back up, but why?_ "What is it Esme? We need to get down there, before we miss anything."

"No Ana, I've been told to keep you up here. You're safer here."

"But I want to find out what this was all about!"

"I'm sorry dear."

"Who told you to keep me up here Esme?"

"..."

"It was Remy, wasn't it?!"

"Now calm down dear. He's only worried about you." _Oh sweet Esme, couldn't find a thing wrong with her beloved family_. I made the impossible attempt at beating a vampire to the window. I wasn't sure what I would've done, maybe jumped out. As long as I screamed loud enough when I jumped, _someone_ was bound to catch me in time.

But no.

Marble-like arms wrapped around me, and I was made to sit with Esme on the bed. With just one arm Esme managed to keep me from moving off the bed, while she stroked my hair and cooed softly into my ear. I was still fuming inside, _How _dare _he dictate what I would and would not do?! I was a free person, I had my rights, I could cry 'kidnap'. Although I wouldn't want that to happen again... But still! I was as much involved in this matter as he was; I had as much right to be down there listening to what those attackers had to say for themselves. And if I stayed close to Jacob, his smell to the vampires would cover mine I think, so I'd be pretty safe and not tempting them... Remy would get a talking to the next time I saw him!-_

"Ana!" I flung myself at Remy who was stood in the doorway and started to kiss anywhere I could reach. "Ana? I thought you'd be mad at me, and want to kill me. You never like doing what you're told."

"I _am_ mad at you, and I _am _trying to kill you." I said between kisses, Remy holding me up in his arms and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're trying to kill me now?"

"Yes."

"How exactly is this killing me?"

"I'm smothering you... with kisses."

Remy started to laugh now, his Adam's apple moving with his chuckles. I just kept kissing him. I was so relieved he was alright, that he wasn't hurt. I hurt just _thinking_ about him hurting. But he was fine, and in my arms, and laughing. I soon heard more laughter, ranging from tinkling soprano bells to deep tenor ringing. _Everyone was okay_. Just then Remy met me in a fierce kiss, his tongue dipping into my mouth and massaging my own tongue. I couldn't help the small groan of satisfaction that bubbled up my throat, which caused to my embarrassment Emmet to let out a wolf-whistle.

_THUD. THUD_. _THUD. THUD_.

Breaking the kiss to see what had happened, we saw Emmet cringing beneath the glares of Bella, Nessie, Alice and Rosalie, muttering things like 'look what you did' or 'you ruined it!' and 'it was so perfect' and from Rosalie a simple but effective '_idiot_'. Esme was only shaking her head at her son, who was rubbing his head in pain, with Lizzie copying that motion from Nessie's arms. To my further embarrassment, I saw Jacob _wink_ at his son. Thankfully Edward hit him for me. _At least _someone's _a gentleman, thank you Edward_. He just nodded in reply, but I saw his proud smirk.

Being part of this family would at least keep me on my toes.

*

I was being denied knowledge.

I therefore denied Remy any further kisses.

What I hadn't thought about though, was that _I_ wanted kisses to...

NO! I am a strong person, and I will not surrender-

"Ana _please_, I'm sorry love but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Hmph!"

"It's not _that_ important is it?"

I spun round to face him fully, a bewildered expression on my face, "Not important?! A group of vampires came and _attacked _us, and it's _not important?!_"

"Can't you just believe that it was a misunderstanding?"

"No."

"_Ana..._"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. You're everything my Ana, my world revolves around you."

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised; I didn't think he thought _that _deeply of me. There was definitely more to this imprinting thing than I thought, I'd have to ask Jacob more about it.

"I would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

"And happy?"

"That too."

"Then tell me what you did to those vampires at least."

"I can't-"

"Exactly."

"You're killing me here!"

"Don't think that I'm not suffering too."

I saw Remy quirk an eyebrow up, and a familiar crooked half-smirk crept across his face, I was wary now, "You're suffering too?"

"... Shut up."

He took my hand and brought me closer to him, "We could stop being silly."

"You mean _you_ could stop being silly. I'm as much involved in this as you. Imprint, remember?"

Remy rested his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes with a sigh. _He looks so cute when he's frustrated, _no!_ Resist!_ "Fine, I'll tell you..."

"Yes!"

"_If_... you give me a kiss."

_Oh._

"But I'll only give you a kiss if you tell me."

"And so we reach our dilemma."

"Indeed."

I stayed watching his closed eyelids, a serious expression on my face. But when he opened his eyes, and I saw the dancing colours of brown, I couldn't help but burst out laughing at our stupidity, and heard Remy join my laughter. I loved listening to Remy laughing, it was a deep, honest laugh, from his heart, and warmed me up entirely. Since the attack, the Cullens had distanced themselves quite a bit from me, apart from Remy and surprisingly Bella. I think she said something about 'pulling an Edward', whatever that meant. Everyone had refused to tell me anything about the attack or the attackers. Sure, I was joking with Remy now, but I was still really frustrated with them all.

And frightened.

Were they going to leave me again? Is that why they were distancing themselves from me?

_To make it easier for them..._

All the pitying looks, sorry goodbyes, doing anything I wanted...

Oh god, they were leaving! What if I was taken again?! Shit! No Remy! No Remy in my world, I don't think I could cope. They can't go, I love them, all of them, and they're as much my family as my own flesh and blood. I had only been alone minutes last time and it was excruciating to say the least. How was I expected to last... who _knows_ how long?! I don't think I could make it. What had he said before? 'I would do _anything_ to keep you safe'... they were going to leave me!! I have never felt so clingy in my life, but this is Remy. They were leaving me. Oh god, I'd be alone. Without my Remy. My Jeremy. My heart. How can they do this to me?!

I was pulled a little from my thoughts to find myself being shaken by a pair of cold hands. Focusing on the face attached to said hands, I saw it was Carlisle. His mouth moved, and I could hear him speak, but it was as though I couldn't respond.

"_She's hyperventilating. What did you say Jeremy?"_

Nothing, that's exactly why.

"_Nothing! Ana! Ana say something!"_

Correct Remy... wait, you can't hear me?

"_I think it's a panic attack. The only time I've seen her remotely like this was when we just got her back from the Volturi wives. Something must have triggered her. Jasper can you calm her?"_

Calm me? what's _wrong_ with me?

"_I'm trying, it isn't working though."_

B-But it never _doesn't_ work, it's Jasper!

"_You can't get through?- "_

What do you mean 'can't get through'?

"_Try harder Jasper!"_

Yes, try harder Jasper! Are those black spots in the room?

"_I'm trying Remy, it's like something's blocking me."_

No I'm not! I'm open, I'm like a book. Help me Jasper, help me!

"_Bella?"_

Bella?

"_It's not me."_

Then what _is_ it?!

_Edward, he'll know what to do! He always knows what to do. What will I do when he isn't here though?_

"_I'll try Carlisle..." _

I'd be a wreck, that's what. They'll leave and I'll breakdown. Nothing could bring me back from that, _nothing_.

"_Oh Ana, calm down, it's not like that-"_

So you _aren't _leaving me? You don't deny it. You LIAR!

"_I'm not lying-"_

What's Bella been muttering about then? What does 'pulling an Edward' mean?

"_That's a long story-"_

... You left her... If y-you can leave her, then... Remy could leave me... he didn't... want me to... begin with... anyway... and what are... those... black spots...

"_No Ana, deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out-"_

**AN: **_**please**_** vote in my poll, the speed of updates for this story may depend on it!**

**Also, as explanation to Ana's over reaction (thanx for the head's up queenlivi) I thought that she had been a little too calm during the whole attack. So, I thought the nerves, anxiety, fear, paranoia, etc, would all catch up with her, and reaching this 'conclusion' would result in an explosion i.e. a panic attack. Hope it helps! ;P**


	15. Chapter 15: A Day with the Girls

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 15

After my – embarrassing to say the least – panic attack, the next few weeks went by perfectly normally. I woke up at seven to auntie Keira tapping lightly on my door (lucky I was a fairly light sleeper) and the smell of bacon cooking under Stan's expert eye. He was a small-time chef at the local diner, but was really good at cooking. Breakfasts were his speciality. I said my usual good morning's to Sarah and chowed down, before getting ready for school. Walked out the door to see Remy, Bella and Edward sat in the Volvo waiting for me. We go to school. Work... sort of, _how much do you really expect me to get done sitting next to Remy? _Then after school I'd either go home and have Remy stay as late as was allowed, or went to the Cullen's house until I _had_ to go home.

It was nice having a routine. Nothing changed too much; I was content, and especially happy when with my Remy. Life was simple, and I liked simple things. I'd even found the time to start reading again! But I _knew_ that being with the Cullen family meant that for me, a human, it wouldn't last long.

One Saturday spent out in the garden at the Cullen's house, just lazing in Remy's arms on the cool grass and enjoying the rare sunlight on my face. I was dozing slightly, when I felt the warm arms beneath my head shift until my head was directly on the grass. Opening my eyes I saw Remy leaning on one arm beside me, studying my face. _Was something on my face?_ I wiped a hand across my cheeks, but couldn't find anything. _My forehead?_ Nothing there either it seemed. _My nose?_ I crossed my eyes a little but couldn't really see anything wrong... I couldn't really see, but that was beside the point. I was about to ask Remy what was wrong, when I saw him suppressing chuckles _quite_ unsuccessfully.

"What?!" I asked. I was getting annoyed.

"Nothing love, there's nothing on your face. You're perfect." He said with that crooked smile.

I blushed a little; I don't think I'll ever get used to Remy complimenting me constantly and unnecessarily. "Oh... then what is it? Why'd you move? Are you okay?"

His smile faltered a little, before he glanced over my shoulder. He thought I missed that, but I wasn't _that_ slow. I looked over my shoulder myself, and saw everyone, _everyone_, stood outside the house watching us. Well, Lizzie was playing with one of her hundreds of dolls, but she was glancing at us every now and then too. _What was going on? If they're all here, it must be serious- Oh my God are they-_

"We aren't leaving Ana." Edward said from the house.

_Stupid mind-reader. But thanks, I didn't want another panic attack, those were scary_. I heard him chuckle from across the garden.

I turned back to Remy, who was looking a little nervous again. "Ana, we have a question for you."

"...Okay?"

"The family and I were just thinking... maybe you would like to... well you might enjoy... or try to consider...- "

"What is it Remy? You know you can ask me anything."

"We want to meet your family."

I was confused, "My family? You know who my family is."

"Yes, but I mean properly meet them, _formally_. They do know about _us_ right?"

"Yes, of course. They keep telling me to shut up about you when you're not around."

His smile, I noticed, grew a little at this. "You talk about me?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"I talk about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Edward says I keep thinking about you too."

"Aww! Me too, it's like I can't help thinking of you."

"Exactly and-" a clearing of someone's throat brought us, or at least Remy, back to the conversation we had been having, "Right, well, we wanted to set up a dinner for us _all_. So that your family can get to know mine better."

"Oh."

"So? What so you think?"

I knew it would probably be the most embarrassing night of my life, but looking at the pleading look on his face, _he really wanted to meet my family_, there was only one answer I could give him. "Well since your family's my family, we might as well go all the way and make my family yours too."

I was swept up into Remy's arms as he spun me around, a happy expression on his face as he laughed. I felt a small body crash into us, followed by a slightly larger one, and then an even bigger one.

Lizzie. Alice. Emmet.

It was like a triple assault strike on us.

Lizzie began bombarding me with her excitement, "YAY!! I'm so excited!" _No, really? _"I can't wait to meet your family, do you think they'll like me? I hope they do."

"I'm sure they will-"

"I'm going to set up a great party for you! We'll have to eat a little, but I'm sure we'll survive, we just have to ignore the taste. What do you think? Can I plan your dinner party? Can I? Can I? Can I?!" _Guess who that was?_

"I'd love that Alice-"

"MORE HUMANS!! The family in fact of my favourite human! Can't wait!" _Why did three of the loudest family members have to 'attack' us at once?- wait, did he say..._

"I'm your favourite human?"

Emmet grinned down at me. "Of course! Jacob, Nessie and the kids don't count, they're only part human, and Bella's not my favourite human any more 'cos she's not a human now."

I felt a sudden rush of affection for this vampire who I had thought merely tolerated me. I'd ignore the fact I was probably the only human he knew right now, thus making me his _only_ favourite human, and pulled him into a big hug. My fingers couldn't even reach fully around his waist, but I held tight, and soon felt him return the hug just as fiercely.

"Hey! Uncle Emmet, she's _my_ imprint, go back to your wife!" I heard Remy whine from behind me. I heard chuckles come from some of the family members at what I can only assume was his pathetically childish face.

"Not yet, I'm getting some much needed and deserved attention from my favourite human." Emmet said, pulling me further away from where I thought Remy was. I couldn't see, my sight was obscured by a large, pale, cold arm.

"But Uncle Emmet!- "

"NO! You keep hogging her, you need to learn to share. Don't be like your dad with Nessie," I heard him sniff, _over-dramatic sod_, "We barely knew her."

"But she's my imprint, I _have_ to be near her, I'm allowed to hog her!"

"Excuses."

"Reasons."

"Human-hogger!"

"Dumb-ass!"

"Youngun'!"

"Oldie!"

"Poo-head!"

"_Idiot!_"

I was finding the whole situation hilarious. Before I was suddenly flung through the air into Jasper's arms as Emmet lunged at Remy, tackling him to the ground and forming a noticeable dip in the ground. I heard Esme sigh at the damage to her recently redone garden, and felt Jasper sending out waves of calm to them, but I was mostly entertained by the whole matter.

"Say Remy," Alice said, a sadistic-like smile on her face, "Since you've hogged Ana for so long, how about you try and not see her outside of school until the dinner?"

"_WHAT?!_" Remy and I shrieked, eyes wide as we looked at Alice. _She's lost it now_.

"It'll give _us_ more time to get to know your imprint, and vice versa for her. Plus, we miss spending time with just you Remy, no offence Ana."

I just nodded, _I can see where she's coming from I guess._

Remy looked to me from the ground (Emmet was holding him down in a headlock). I nodded my head to him, and heard him give a sigh of defeat. "So when's this dinner then Alice?"

"Well, taking into account the necessary arrangements I need to do- oh! And the invites, not to forget to make sure it's all in 'human time', and we have to find recipes- and SHOPPING!!! It _should_ be ready in... two weeks?"

I think Remy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "TWO WEEKS?!!"

"Yup."

"But I-" I sent him a small glare, which he cowered beneath; _I love my power over him sometimes, _"Fine..."

"Brilliant!" Alice said, bounding on the spot in excitement. Alice must have rubbed off on Lizzie, as I saw her skipping happily around the garden too, before coming to me. Jasper let me out of his hold when Lizzie tugged on my arm. "Can you read me something?"

She had the cutest look on her face, _it must be genetic, Remy has that exact expression sometimes when he wants something too_, "Of course Lizzie."

I had barely managed to respond before I found myself in the house and being dragged up the stairs by the hyper four year old in less than a second. _What had I gotten myself into?_

*

It had been an interesting Saturday at the Cullens, and I had really enjoyed spending time with them. I still missed Remy, of course, but I had lots of fun with the others. After reading to Lizzie for a couple of hours, I had gone back outside to help Esme in the garden, when I had been dragged back inside by Esme. Apparently the boys, including Remy, were spending the day outside, so _we_ were having a girls' day in. Alice was sprouting off lists of ideas including Truth or Dare, chick-flick movie streams and doing each other's nails, but I had to stop her when she went on to makeovers. I could handle the rest, but not _that_. Bella backed me up, and we won in the end. But we still had to endure the chick-flicks.

We piled onto the two long sofas and did a lot of talking though, and I learnt a lot about them, not as vampires or hybrids, but as people. It was very... enlightening. Including some things I may not have wanted to know. After Lizzie had been put to bed, the women decided it would be fun to, _divulge_, into their, _intimate_ love-lives. Going into detail I didn't _really_ want to know.

"Oh Carlisle's the romantic type." Esme said, gazing unseeingly across the room, "He'd set it up all nicely, make sure the kids are all away-"

"So _that's _what you two do when we're gone!" Rosalie said giggling. It disturbed me a little how unfazed they were hearing what their vampire parents did privately. _I_ didn't want to know, and they weren't even my parents.

"Anyway, he'd get rid of anyone else, light a few candles... turn on some nice music to set the mood... we might dance a while, but we'd take our time and take everything slow... I always feel so special with him..."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Bella cooed, "Edward's the same, he'll make sure everything's perfect and take things slow too, but he's definitely _more_ than before we had Nessie. Less controlled." A giggle.

_That _giggle.

_That_ giggle that will make me never be able to be in the same room as Edward ever again for fear of death by embarrassment. Oh what he might hear in my head!

This was worse than in school in England... at least then it had only been rumours and speculation.

"Well Jacob likes to remind me I'm his imprint and _only_ his as well. I told you Ana, werewolves are very, _very_, passionate." A familiar crooked smirk took over Nessie's face, "But I put him in his place too. It's a battle in the bedroom."

"Nessie..." Bella said, her nose scrunched up a little. _I agree with her._

"Battle?!" Rosalie said, a smile lighting her whole face, "HAH! You should see Emmet and me." _oh boy, please no more-_ "We _demolish_ our bedrooms sometimes."

"More like houses." Esme said with a sigh, "And such nicely done houses too. New furniture, new walls, new lights... all gone afterwards."

_Houses?!_

"Well? What about you Alice? You never tell us anything about what Jasper's like, we may resort to asking Edward for help." Rosalie said.

Alice just giggled, _this won't be good_.

"Please Alice? For Ana." _What?! I'm not the one asking, I don't even want to know any of this!_ "She wants to hear something good from all of us, don't you Ana?"

"Erm... no, not really Rose."

"She's kidding Alice, now spill."

"Okay, for Ana," Alice said still giggling, _please don't_, "I'll say three words only though."

"Jasper more?" Bella said with a smirk.

"I said we were sorry!" _I don't think I wanted to know _that_ story_. "Anyway... Unpredictable but flawless.

"And if he's unpredictable to Alice... wow..." Bella said.

"Yeah..." Nessie said.

"Can we get onto a new topic please?" I said, before it got even _more_ excruciatingly embarrassing.

All the girls had grins on their faces now, worthy of me squirming in my seat with a blush likely on my face. Rosalie seemed to pounce on my discomfort, "Aww, is little young Ana embarrassed?" _what do _you_ think?_ "Don't worry, you'll have something to tell us eventually too." I swear my eyes almost popped out. The furthest Remy and I had gone was making out, we hadn't really wanted to go further yet. Well, _I_ hadn't... maybe Remy did. What if he did?! Oh _that_ might have been why he had stormed out that night before the attack. Was I a horrible girlfriend? And when we eventually 'did it', _if _we eventually 'did it', would I be made to tell of it too? To his mother, grandmother and great-grandmother? I don't think I'd be able to beat four vampires and a hybrid if they wanted to find out. I'd die of humiliation.

"Unless you already _have_ something to tell us."

_Remy save me_.


	16. Chapter 16: Three Minutes

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 16

While I had spent Saturday with the girls, Sunday I spent with the boys, minus Remy. Of course. Emmet had been ecstatic, and had nabbed me for his team in baseball. I warned him he would lose because of me, but he just shook his head. We lost. Carlisle had to separate Emmet and Jacob when they started fighting. I stayed back with Jasper, betting on who would win. I said Jacob – he was the father of my boyfriend, I wanted to stay on his good side for now – while Jasper bet on Emmet. He was _so_ confident on his bet, I laughed out loud when he lost. He had to carry me back all the way home- I meant the Cullen's house.

Wow... I think I was spending so much time at their house I was already considering it home.

"You can if you want to Ana." Edward said as he ran beside Jasper.

_Oh right, I'm with the mind-reader today_.

"You're practically family anyway. Besides, I think Emmet will cry if you left."

"I would not!" Emmet's voice boomed from my far left. I heard everyone else chuckling.

"So you wouldn't miss me?" I said, putting on the saddest face possible as I looked to Emmet.

"Well I-" he was twitching, Rosalie had been right that he got nervous around upset women.

"Not even a little?"

"Of course-"

"But not enough to cry?"

"Well-"

"Jasper he doesn't care about me, run faster!" I felt Jasper's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, and I looked back to see Emmet's face. It was so confused and distressed I almost burst out laughing, but managed to hold it in. Behind him I saw the others smiling or shaking their heads at Emmet's naivety. I managed to force my eyes to tear up a little, before I buried my head in Jasper's shoulder and let out a huge _obviously_ fake sob.

_Obviously_ it wasn't as obvious to some.

"Ana I'm sorry! I would cry, I mean, I can't 'cos I'm a vampire, so no tears for you- haha, but I'd feel sad enough to cry, right? Eddie man why are you laughing- ANA!!"

"RUN JASPER!!" I shrieked in excitement when I felt Jasper pick up speed and dodge around tree after tree while I heard Emmet simply running _through_ the trees in his way. It was more fun in a different sense hanging out with the guys than with the girls. With the girls it was fun being with the giggling bunch, gossiping a little, and laughing with them. But with the guys I let loose completely, pranking them, messing about not really caring how I look or worrying about Alice pouncing on me for a makeover, or conversations like... yesterday...

Then I heard Edward burst out laughing.

_Shit_.

"Don't you dare say a word Edward Cullen!" I said in my most threatening voice... it wasn't working.

"What is it?" Carlisle said. _Carlisle_... how would I live down the humiliation just because _Carlisle_ asked Edward to elaborate?

"Yesterday it seemed Ana had an interesting conversation with the girls about us."

"What about us?" I heard Jasper say from in front of me.

"Nothing!- "

"Our sex lives."

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are so DEAD!! Or at least MORE dead than you already ARE!!!!_

"In front of Lizzie?!" Jacob shouted. _Now_ I really was embarrassed.

"No," Edward explained, "They waited until _after_ Lizzie had gone to bed."

_Didn't I suffer enough yesterday? Why go through a replay but from the other side? What could I have _done_ in a past life?_

"Well? What did they say about us?" _Emmet you as SO dead too!_

"Apparently..." _Don't go there Edward-_ "Esme and Bella like how romantic Carlisle and I make an evening together. They said it makes them feel special." I saw Carlisle grinning proudly now. It would have been sweet... if I wasn't _dying_ of utter humiliation.

Edward continued, "Nessie described her sex-life as a 'battle in the bedroom' I quote," I heard Jacob's bark-like laughter now, "But Rosalie said that her sex-life destroyed the rooms they were in."

"More like houses!" Emmet added.

"That's what Esme said." I mumbled into Jasper's shoulder, feeling him shaking with laughter at my shame. I'd hit him if I hadn't already experienced how painful hitting a mythical creature was.

"What about me? What'd Alice say?" _No not you too Jasper!_

"She said she liked how unpredictable you were."

_All_ the boys were laughing now, but I saw their proud faces. What I wouldn't give to wipe their faces of such expressions-

"Don't worry Ana," Emmet said, an evil smile on his face, "You'll have something to tell the girls about soon enough."

"Not you lot too!"

*

I spent the rest of the time in humiliation, but still having fun with the guys. They were less interrogative than the girls had been, so it was all in good fun anyway. But I only stayed until lunch today; I spent the rest of the day with auntie Keira and uncle Stan, Sarah was out with her friends. We just stayed in and watched movies on TV passing around a big bowl of popcorn, not really doing anything in particular. Just hanging out. We were a fairly quiet family, so any silences were not uncomfortable or unusual. It was nice, and I realised how much I had missed them.

Monday morning came, along with the prospect of school and _Remy!!_ God I missed him. I didn't hurt anymore not being with Remy now, not like before when he 'hated' me. I knew he loved me now, and I him, so now I just missed him. I got dropped off at school by auntie Keira in accordance to Alice's no-seeing-Remy-outside-of-school rules (she had rung up at 5 this morning to remind me, I wasn't in the best of moods now). I just told auntie Keira that they were having some car troubles and it would be fine in a couple of weeks. Sarah wasn't with us, she was getting a lift from now on with her boyfriend _Josh_ and his friends.

I had literally just finished waving goodbye to auntie Keira, when I was spun around and had the living daylights kissed out of me. I had my eyes open long enough to confirm that it was Remy, before I closed my eyes and lost myself entirely to the kiss. Remy had never kissed me like _this_. He had me pressed up against him, not loosening his grip, and one hand was keeping my head from going too far. _Like I wanted to?_ It was only when we had to breathe that we parted. I was gulping in huge breathes of air, trying to get enough oxygen to my brain to _work_, when he sent me that dazzling smile of his. I had _no_ chance. I would've probably fallen over from the overdose of pure Remy dazzle, if he wasn't holding onto my waist.

"Hi," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"I, erm, hi?" _Oh very nice Ana, so eloquent. I'm just lucky he already loves me._

I heard him chuckle a little, before he buried his head against my neck, nuzzling me slightly. It was unfair how he could dazzle me without even looking, "I missed you."

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, "It was only a day and a half silly."

Remy moved his head to look at me, a cute pout on his face but his eyes smiling at me. "You didn't miss me? It was a _whole day and a half!_"

"Of course I missed you." I said, pulling him into a gentler kiss than before, but I felt him start to deepen the kiss more and more-

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I heard a voice behind us say. I started to pull away, but Remy held me against him, and really, who was I to stop him?

"Shut up Emmet, you're ruining a perfect moment here!" I heard, before I also heard the 'thud' of a hand hitting _someone's _head.

I did eventually manage to pry myself away from Remy in time to see we had the whole smirking Cullen bunch, minus Carlisle and Esme, watching our display. I was _so_ embarrassed. But, I was _not_ as well. I was with Remy, and however cheesy it sounded, it didn't matter to me who saw us. I did have to warn him that the bell was likely to go off any second though, so he had to stop now. He just grinned down at me, before he lifted me into his arms... bridal style.

"Remy what are you doing?!" I squeaked, "Put me down! People are looking Remy, put me down! This is silly-"

"I'm just going to drop you off at every class I have with you."

"You have all your classes with me."

"I know."

"_Remy!_"

*

Well, being escorted like that had made a huge spectacle of us, but had made me feel giddy inside. Not that I'd tell Remy that, he'd probably never let me live it down and make sure I never walked to classes again. It had been an _interesting_ day at school. I just thought we were lucky not to get a detention, but the staff found it just as amusing as the Cullens. It may have had something to do with them dazzling the staff though, to not get us detention. When school finished we stood waiting in the car park for auntie Keira to pick me up.

"You've got three minutes Remy." I heard Alice say.

_What? _"Thanks Alice." Was all I heard Remy say, before I had a live replay of this morning's kiss.

Again I was pulled tightly against him, and I felt his tongue probe into my mouth, massaging my own. I couldn't help the small moan that left me, really, and I tried to hide it, but he heard me and I _felt_ the smirk in his kiss. I felt myself being pushed backwards a few steps, before I felt something a bit rough against my back, _the wall?!_ I didn't have much time to think though, because Remy just pressed himself against me onto the wall. I swear if the wall wasn't as solid as it was, I would have passed through it completely. _Oh what the hell?_ I wrapped my arms around Remy's neck, and my right leg around his hip. I heard _him_ groan now, and _I_ was smirking into the kiss this time. _I did love the effect I seemed to have on Remy_.

"Forty-five seconds Remy," I heard Alice say, but my brain was too far gone in the kiss to understand what she meant.

However Remy must have understood, because he pushed harder against me, kissing me with new found urgency. I think Nessie was right when she warned me about werewolves being passionate. I thought it was the vampire genes that seemed to dominate Remy most of the time, keeping him calm and collected, giving him that extra beauty to him, and giving him powers and ever changing eye colour. However I seemed to bring out the wolf in him, causing him to imprint and become so... so... uncontrolled? Was that the word? I couldn't think right now anyway.

But as suddenly as he had literally pounced on me, he was gone. I blinked my eyes a few times, leaning on the wall for support. _Where had he gone?_ I looked around me to see the Cullens by their cars, smirking, _the cheeky bastards_. Remy was next to me though, looking as calm as ever, as though I had been the only one that had experienced the kiss. I would have felt a little incompetent, had I not noticed how much more he seemed to be breathing now, and the faint pinkness I saw to his cheeks. I jumped a little when I heard the sound of a car horn.

I spun around to see auntie Keira in her car, waving at me. _Auntie Keira!_ I couldn't let her see me like this! I tried straightening my clothes and hair a little, but Remy was already pulling me to the car. Opening the door like a gentleman, he kissed me on the cheek, so controlled to what had only been seconds ago.

"Until tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my body, _how did he do that? I_ wanted that effect on _him_. What had I seen my friends do in England when their boyfriends did this sort of thing? Oh! I had it... this should _really_ shock him...

Pulling him a little closer, I nibbled at his earlobe a little, before whispering into his ear with as husky a sigh as I could manage at that moment, "I can't wait," before I gave a quick peck to his neck, just below his ear.

I pulled away to see him with a glazed expression on his face, completely still as a statue. Laughing at my revenge, I pushed him out of the car, closed the door and told auntie Keira to go. As we drove off, I turned back to wave at him, but he was still a statue. I saw Emmet come up behind him, laughing his head off, as he punched Remy in his shoulder. _That _woke him up.

"He seems nice that Jeremy you're seeing," auntie Keira said, breaking through my thoughts, "Walking you to the car was very gentlemanly of him."

_If she only knew how he had been like minutes ago_, "Yeah. Oh! The Cullens have invited all of us over to dinner, I was going to call Sasha tonight to tell her."

"That sounds nice, when is it?"

"I'm not sure, I'll tell you when I find out."

"I'll have to get Stan to wear something a little more formal, can't have him going over to their house in his sweat pants can we?"

The idea of Stan in anything _but_ tracksuits almost made me laugh. It would be an interesting dinner.


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner and a Phonecall

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 17

This was it.

Two weeks of no Remy out of school had come to this. Not that I didn't like the attention Remy had given me at school, it was flattering to say the least that he could miss me so. I of course missed him too, but was more reluctant to show my affection in public. But tonight was the dinner, and I was half excited and half wishing to just disappear. Uncle Stan, _bless him,_ was being _normal_, although he was wearing a shirt and smart pants, and was preparing a dessert to eat after dinner when the Cullens came round to our place for after-dinner coffee. Seth was also over since he came with Sasha (they lived at his house) and he and John (an honorary brother) were sat watching sports on the TV. Unfortunately... they had left Sasha, Sarah and auntie Keira to their own devices. This meant they were digging out every single memorabilia they had of me since I was born, and I had found out they had quite a few, _embarrassing_, photos of mine.

Photos I had _not _intended any of the Cullens to see.

But they would, tonight.

Because I was a sop that couldn't resist Sasha and auntie Keira's combined puppy-dog-eyes attack, and had agreed they could take the photos and other trinkets over, because this was a night of 'sharing' about me and Remy. I only hoped Esme, Bella and Nessie had _something_ slightly humiliating of Remy as well.

"Okay everyone, time to go. I just finished the pie, it should keep warm in the oven until later." Stan's voice rang through the house.

Everyone gathered in the hallway, shuffling into coats and stepping into shoes, and in John's case combing back his hair for once. We split into two cars; uncle Stan, auntie Keira, Sarah and me in one car, Sasha, Seth and John in the other car. Sarah was fiddling with the million and one bracelets on her arms, I had forgotten she wasn't familiar with the Cullens... I just hoped she didn't make a move on anyone; that would just kill me with humiliation. It was a little bit of a drive, since we got lost on the way due to the hard-to-find driveway the Cullens had, but we made it just in time.

Esme the ever brilliant hostess stood waiting for us in the driveway, and her comforting air seemed to calm everyone, with only a little dazzle thrown in for good measure. _Thank god Jasper's here_. Everyone went into the house, passing their coats to Esme etc, before meeting the whole Cullen bunch plus the Blacks in the living room. They were all just casually dress really, but _still_ managed to look stunning, _of course_. I was feeling silly in my clothes. Sasha had convinced me to wear a skirt for this 'special evening'. I wore a knee-length grey skirt and a blue sweater over a white shirt, and felt under-dressed, even though this was the most formal I had yet to dress. _Calm down Ana, you see these people practically every day. _

Looking up at everyone I saw my family greeting the Cullens, and the grin on Emmet's face was amusing. He really _did_ want to meet more humans it seemed. Sasha was showing off her recently purchased engagement ring to the girls – Lizzie seemed to love the sparkle – and Seth knocked fists with Jacob. John was standing coolly by a calm looking Jasper, exchanging words every now and then, and Stan and Keira were chatting happily to Esme and Carlisle. _But where was my Remy?_ I had my answer soon enough when I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a pair of warm lips start kissing up the back of my neck, causing shivers to go up my back.

"I can see you anytime after dinner," I felt him whisper into my ear. _He was doing this on purpose_, I thought as I felt him nuzzle his head into my neck. His hair was tickling me a little, so I loosened his arms a little with a giggle as I spun around to see him. His eyes were a sparkling hazel right now, _I wonder where he got the green from?_ and he had that crooked grin on his face.

I hugged him close to me and met him in a kiss. It was a gentle kiss compared to the ones I had been getting recently – Remy said they had to last until we saw each other the next day, _honestly_ – and it was soothing the way he was stroking my back.

When we heard a throat clearing behind us and broke apart to see uncle Stan looking at us with an eyebrow raised. _Oh god..._ and then I saw uncle Stan duck his head, narrowly missing the hand that had reached up to hit him.

"Stan leave them be! Remember us when we were their age?" _auntie_ _Keira!_

"Mum!" _oh right, poor Sarah._

"What?"

_This would be a night to remember_.

*

Dinner went surprisingly well. Everyone got on great, and if you didn't realise it then you never noticed the pain on the Cullens' faces while they ate. I felt awful, but Edward told me it was the least they could do for Remy to meet my family.

"Why does Remy want to meet my family so much anyway?"

"Because Ana," Edward said with a smile as we watched Remy talking to Stan and Keira, "He wants to be able to love _all_ of you, and part of you is in your family."

I stared at him in awe, before looking back at Remy. Without a second thought I was running to hug Remy. _How could he be so perfect? And for me?!_ I stood hugging him for a little while, enjoying being in his warm arms for a while, my cheek pressed to his chest and his head resting on mine.

Looking up at him, I saw his slightly confused but happy face, "I love you." I whispered to him.

He knew my feelings, but this was the first time I had voiced them directly to him. His grin nearly split his face in half, and I couldn't help smiling back just as widely. "I love you too." He said before pulling me up into another kiss. I could still feel the smile on his face in the kiss, as he held me tightly to him. I wanted to stay like this forever, when another throat was cleared.

Breaking the kiss, _again_, we saw it was Stan, _again_, with Keira looking apologetically at us from his side. The Cullens I saw were watching us happily, and Alice and Nessie looked about ready to burst from the grins on their faces. I wasn't embarrassed before, but I sure was _now_.

"Ana," auntie Keira said with a small smile of her own, "We're all ready to go back to the house. Do you want to go with Jeremy?"

_I love auntie Keira_, "Sure, if he doesn't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Remy said, pulling me tighter against his side.

"Alright then," uncle Stan said with a small scowl, _why is he being over-protective of me _now_?_ "Everyone just follow my car home. And no funny business Jeremy. She may not be my daughter, but if you hurt her I swear to god-"

"_STAN!_ Go to the car, now!" auntie Keira said with a stern look on her face. Uncle Stan deflated under her gaze and made his way out of the house, _I'd never live this down_.

"Shall we go then?" Remy said, suppressing his laughter.

"Might as well, but if I hear one laugh out of you, you _will_ suffer the consequences." I said with a finger pointed at his face.

"Oh?" he said with a smug on his face, "And what will you do?"

I smiled back at him, before I started striding to the door, "Auntie Keira wait up! I'm coming with you instead-"

I felt Remy pull me back against him in a hug, "Now now Ana, let's not be rash here. Do you see me laughing at you?" he pouted at me, "Please stay with me?"

"Hmm... I suppose I could." We both grinned at each other, before we hopped into Edward's Volvo with Edward and Bella and headed to my house. "We're having cherry pie; I hope you saved room for more!" I laughed at the groans from the two vampires at the front.

We arrived at the house soon enough, and uncle Stan was already serving up the pie to everyone. I could tell the Cullens found it _so_ delicious, as they subtly passed their plates to Jacob, Nessie and Seth. After everyone 'ate' we sat in the living room chatting and finishing any dessert left over. I sat on Remy's lap stealing his food, which he didn't seem to mind. Sasha was also sat on Seth's lap, but Seth was stealing Sasha's food. Everything was going quite well between us; even uncle Stan stopped glaring at Remy and Seth after a while, until the phone rang.

Auntie Keira went to take the call in the kitchen, but came out a second later with the phone in her hand, "Ana, it's for you."

_For me?_ Who could be calling _me_? _Whatever_, I stood up from Remy and took the phone from auntie Keira, standing by the door for a little privacy but not far enough to lose Remy from sight. "Hello?"

"_Ana baby it's me, Dadd-"_

I growled into the phone, "_Don't_ call here again."

_End call_. I glared at the phone, my grip on the electrical contraption so tight that my knuckles were turning white. Walking through the now suddenly silent living room, I headed towards the kitchen when the phone started ringing again. _Leave me alone!_ Should I answer or shouldn't I? Going into the kitchen to answer the phone would only stop the _humans_ in the living room hearing my call...

"_Ana please-"_

"Go away!"

Yet the phone rang again just as I reached the kitchen. If I didn't properly answer him, he'd never stop, I knew that... there would be little privacy, but I'd exchange that for a little peace from _him_. I answered the phone in the kitchen.

"What?!"

"_Sweetie please listen to Daddy-"_

"And why the hell should I do that?" I was _angry_, "How did you know to ring here for me?"

"_I hired a private investigator-"_

"You paid someone to _spy_ on me?!"

"_No! Never honey, I was just trying to find you. You never called me to tell me how you were, and your mother wouldn't tell me either-"_

"Don't talk about her, don't you _dare_. You're a sick man, a _sick man_. Just leave me the hell alone and fuck off!"

"_Don't talk to me like that young lady, I am still your father-"_

"You are no father to me. Does auntie Keira even _know_ what you've done? What her brother has done? I don't think so, you _coward_!"

"_Now see here-"_

"No. _You_ see here. I want nothing to do with you, you or your _family_. Leave me alone you piece of shi-"

A hand covered my mouth and I saw it was Sasha. She pried the phone out of my hand and put it to her own ear, _damn her for being taller than me and able to keep the FUCKING PHONE out of reach!_ I tried prying her hand off my face but she had years of such experience, "Hi Dad, maybe you should call back another time, we're having guests here... yes I'm getting married... the wedding? Well erm, I guess you could come-"

_WHAT?!_ I forced Sasha's hand from my face, "You can NOT be serious! You can't let that _slimeball_ come to your wedding!- "

"Ana please, this is _my_ wedding and I'll invite who I want. I need someone to walk me down the aisle anyway."

"John can do that."

"He's not my father."

"Neither is _he_."

"Yes he _is_ Ana, you're just being childish."

"I am _not!_"

"Just be quiet and let me talk to him." Sasha said, putting her hand over my mouth once again. _How dare she! She _knows_ what he did to mum, to us, and she still wants to talk to him?! _"Yes I'm here... okay I'll post you the invite then... are you sure?... okay then, I'll pass you back to Ana... yeah, bye. Ana, be _civil_."

"I'll speak how I see fit." I said snatching the phone from her, "What is it William?"

"_It's Dad to you."_

"William."

"_... Fine Ana, you aren't making this any easier you know?"_

"_ME?!_ You're the one who fucked this whole thing up you liar!"

"_Don't use such foul language to me young lady-"_

"I'll speak how I fucking like, you dickhead!"

"_I'm trying to make this better-"_

"Did you make it better before? Were you even thinking about what you were doing when you were with _her_?!" I spat into the receiver, hoping he felt the guilt of the world hang over him, "Are you happy now with that _slut-_"

"_Don't talk about Stefania like that-"_

"Why not?!"

"_Please Ana-"_

"Has Mum forgiven you?"

"_Well, no-"_

"Same here." And with that I ended the call, _again._

I handed the phone back to Sasha, who put it back in its base. I was so angry right now, but so very sad also... I was a torrent of negative emotion, I felt a little guilty at what I might be putting Jasper through, but was also too far gone to really care. I looked up at Sasha and saw her looking about as confused as me, but less angry and more sad. _How could she talk to him so calmly?! I wanted to rip his throat out!_

"Ana, he _is _our father, whether you like it or not-"

"Which I _don't._"

"Well deal with it. You never have!" Sasha screamed at me, throwing her arms up in frustration, _what was she on about?_ "You just ran away, to another country! You left me and John to deal with Mum by ourselves, she was a wreck and she needed you, we all did-"

"How are you going to tell Mum _he_ will be at your wedding too?"

A shocked look flitted across her face, "I-I never thought of- oh god... Please don't make me choose between my family Ana."

"_I'm _ not making you, _he_ is! He _did_! This is all his fault!"

"Oh Ana... you don't realise how similar to Dad you are-"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT-THAT-THAT _MAN_!"

"Yes Ana, you are."

I stared into my sisters eyes another second perhaps, before I burst into tears. _This is all too much, why tonight? It was going so perfectly? Why did he ruin it? Why does he _always_ ruin it?_ Sasha wrapped her arms around me, and I felt the shoulder she was leant on getting a little wetter. _This was all his fault_.

_I hated that man_.


	18. Chapter 18: A Hot Bod

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 18

When Sasha let me go I turned around and was immediately wrapped in warm arms. _Remy_. I held tighter to the warm body, wiping my face on his shoulder. I ruined his nice shirt, but I hoped he didn't mind. I felt him pick me up and carry me up stairs to where I presumed my room was. I was laid on the bed and felt Remy curl up around me, protecting me almost. I rested my head on one of his arms while he wrapped another around my waist, pulling me right up against him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"What for love?" he asked, his warm breath tickling my ear slightly.

"I ruined this evening. Alice must be upset, after all the hard work she did, and now Sasha's mad at me, so Seth must be too. And my aunt and uncle must be humiliated and you family must think awfully of me now too."

Remy just chuckled into my ear, "Babe, I think they're all more worried about you than anything."

"Oh yeah? And when did _you_ turn into Jasper?"

He laughed a little more into my ear. I felt him kiss me on the shoulder before he rubbed his hand up and down my side, not saying anything else. We lay there in silence a little while, as Remy allowed me to gather my thoughts and get a reign on my emotions. Eventually Remy spoke again, "I can hear everyone leaving. Seth's taking Sasha to his place and my family's going home."

"Do you have to go too?"

"You're upset, so I'm not leaving. They can _try_ to drag me away- oh wait... ah I love your aunt, she's telling Carlisle I can stay the night."

"Good." I said, turning over to face Remy. He turned onto his back and let me rest my head on his shoulder, our arms wrapped around each other. I just stayed resting on him, taking in his warmth. "I love you, and I'm still sorry I ruined the evening."

"I love you too, but I think the evening went pretty well," I gave him a look, "Well, apart from the phone call. I now have a beautiful girl in my arms, for the _whole_ night."

I blushed, "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"Remy-"

"I'm right in this matter because _I'm _the one looking at _you_."

I huffed a little, but calmed instantly when he kissed my forehead. I pouted though when I felt him shuffle under me, lifting me off of him as he stood up and away from the bed, "Where are you going?"

"Why?" he asked with that crooked half-smirk, "Miss me already?"

"You know I do, now get back here. I'm cold."

"Just a second. If we're going to spend the night, which I assume means we're going to be sleeping as well, I might as well get comfy. I don't have any pyjamas, so I'm gonna have to improvise."

_Improvise?_ "Oh, okay. I'll just go get changed too then, and give you some privacy." I went to my dresser and got some new pyjama top and shorts. Giving Remy a quick peck on his lips, I went into my bathroom and changed quickly, taking the time to wash my face, brush my teeth etc, and I found a spare toothbrush for Remy to use. I knocked on the door, "Remy, I'm coming out. Are you decent?"

"Yep."

"Okay." I opened the door and stepped back into my room, "I found a toothbrush for you and- Oh my god!"

"What?"

I hid my face from him, "You-You're not wearing a shirt, or trousers!"

"I've still got my boxers on."

"_Remy!_"

"Well, they aren't comfy to sleep in. Are you embarrassed? You're blushing!" he pulled me to him, ignoring my protests, so I was flush against him. "Like my hot bod?"

"_Remy!!_"

"Okay I'll stop, I'll go brush my teeth so I'm minty fresh for my love." I handed him the toothbrush and waved him off, going to my bed and slipping myself under the duvet on my bed. The pillow smelt of Remy already, and I hid my burning face in the pillow when I started to think of Remy... and his body...

He had just _stood_ there clad _only_ in his blue boxers, grinning at me. He really _did_ have a 'hot bod', his arms were really big and muscle-y, _all_ of him was from what I saw before I hid my face, all wrapped up in that caramel coloured skin of his. He had a six-pack for god's sake, and he looked perfect beyond words. And he was _mine_. That thought just made me so excited and embarrassed.

I heard the bathroom door open, and heard the patter of Remy's footsteps as he crossed the room, and felt the bed dip as he joined me. The bed grew almost immediately warmer, and I felt him wrap an arm around my waist again.

"Look at me Ana?"

I took a moment just to collect myself. _Oh just turn around, this is Remy, it'll be fine. The worst that could happen is that he laughs at your bright red face._ I slowly turned in Remy's arms, and came face to face with his broad chest. Slowly looking up past his chest, collar bone, up his throat, past his Adam's apple, his chin, his smirking mouth, his straight nose and finally to his eyes. They were dancing and a hazel-green colour again, shining happily at me. "You like?"

I decided to get him back a little, "I've seen better."

His face suddenly frowned, and I had to concentrate on not laughing as he growled out, "_Who_?"

"I'm just kidding Remy, lighten up," I said with a small smile.

He smiled down at me, pulling me tightly against him, "It's nice to see you smile again."

_What would I do without him? _"Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," he said, "That and to love you forever and ever and ever and-"

"I think I get it," I said with a little chuckle, "I love you too."

"Good," he said, "Now go to sleep, you had a tiring evening."

"You can say that again."

He smirked, "You had a tiring evening." I punched him lightly in the arm, before burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Remy."

"'Night Ana, I'll be right here."

Smiling I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, enveloped in Remy's arms and feeling his bare skin on my hands as I took in his smell. _I could get used to this_.

*

I woke up quite early, and felt completely _content_ for once. And warm. And then happy when I realised why I was in such a good mood. I was lying on my back with Remy half on top of me. One of his arms was still around my waist, and his legs were tangled with mine under the duvet, his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel every breath he breathed out as a puff of warm air on my neck, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and goose-bumps spread all over my body. Shifting him slightly off me, I looked at his peaceful sleeping face. He had a small smile still on his lips, and his dark eyelashes were spread across his cheekbones lightly. His hair was a complete mess, but I guessed my hair was just as bad, if not worse.

_How should I wake him up; push him off the bed or be nice waking him up?_ Just then I felt him pull me closer to him again, and the grip of his arm made me doubt how realistic my first idea was. I probably couldn't move him _off_ me, not that I wanted to. _Nice way then_. Shuffling down the bed a little, still trapped in his arms, I moved so that my face was level with his neck. _Come on Ana, you can do this, surprise him_. I took a deep breath in, and moved forward.

I started planting small kisses up along his neck, creeping up to his face slowly. I felt him shift some more, and heard him sigh. _Did he like this?_ I took it as a positive sign, and grew more confident, moving back down to his collar bone and biting the skin lightly, before sucking on the slight wound. _That's right, I was marking him as _my _man_. As I was finishing planting my hickey on him, I started kissing him back up his neck and began planting more kisses all over his face. Except his mouth.

"Ana?" I heard him mumble sleepily, opening one eye slowly, then the other, watching me as I continued kissing him.

"Morning."

"_Good_ morning." He said, his smile growing even though he still looked sleepy.

I giggled, and began nibbling on his earlobe a little, but stopped when he groaned. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just that... you know dog's like having their ears scratched?"I nodded, "Let's call it a weak spot among canines."

I smirked now, "So I found Remy's sensitive spot?"

"My _very_ sensitive spot."

I grinned now, kissing his ear one more time, before I kissed him on the lips. He was suddenly awake it seemed, as he pushed me back into bed and delved deeper into the kiss. He sucked my bottom lip into his, before pushing his tongue into my mouth as he moved to hover directly on top of me, both of his arms on either side of my head. I felt in a giddy mood, so reached up and started stroking one of his ears lightly with one hand, as I ran the other hand up and down his bare back. I felt him groan my name into the kiss, and felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Pressing me into the bed with his body, he moved to kiss down my neck, as I had done to him minutes ago.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the private moment Remy and I were having, simply enjoying being with each other. _I wonder if he's noticed his love-bite yet?_ I opened my eyes to ask him when I got the biggest fright in my life as I spotted others in the room.

"ESME! NESSIE!" I shrieked. Remy froze above me, turning his head slowly to look at my room and its latest occupants.

"_Mum!_" he groaned, pulling us both up to sit.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone else in the house?" Esme said with a smile.

"H-How long have you been here?!" I squeaked at them.

"Oh just a minute probably, we just came here to check on you. We didn't expect you to be making me grandbabies already."

Bothe Remy and my faces turned bright red, "Mum it wasn't like that!"

"Sure, sure."

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes Remy? Where are your PJ's?" Esme asked.

"What are you talking about? He didn't bring any pyjamas so he had to go like this." I said.

Remy coughed nervously while Nessie looked sternly at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ana do you remember what Remy's power is?"

"Erm... manipulation of objects?"

"Yes..."

_So what? I had seen him use his power before; I remember seeing him make several vampires go flying through windows and him make the blanket appear at that bonfire when we agreed to be friends. So what?- ... he made the blanket APPEAR?! _"You could have made your pyjamas appear last night!"

"Ana-"

"_What_?" I said, giving him a look with my arms crossed. I could see Esme and Nessie looking amusedly at the pair of us, and I was enjoying making him squirm.

"Well I usually sleep just in my boxers anyway, so I thought... I didn't think you'd mind... you didn't _seem_ to... I just thought... I was tired?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, and was about to say something when Esme interrupted, "Remy, what's that on your chest?"

I blushed a little as I watched Remy look down to the love-bite on his chest, before turning his gaze to me, raising one eyebrow at me, "Ana? Care to explain this to me?"

"Erm, well I... you see... I was waking you up and... I was tired?"

Remy was laughing at me as he pulled me into a warm hug, "I _knew_ you couldn't resist my hot bod!"

Huffing at him, I pinched his side. He jumped, but unfortunately my bed wasn't the biggest so he fell off the bed when he lost his balance, causing Esme, Nessie and I to burst out laughing, as loud as we dared to make sure that nobody else woke up. Remy sat up on the wooden floor, dressed only in his boxers and crossed his arms, "I _do_ have a hot bod." He said with a pout, sending all of us laughing again.

**AN: in honour of a GREAT reviewer, I write here to advertise ****queenlivi14****'s new story: **

**Unknown Love**** Embry imprints on a friend of Carlisles. Carlisle met her in the 1990s when he was on a hunting trip by himself. This girl is neither a vampire, a werewolf, nor human. She has a few secrets of her own that will surprise anyone in her path.**

**Go read it, it's great so far and I can't wait for more updates on the story!**

**(If YOU want me to advertise a story of yours on any of my stories, please PM me with the link, and depending on whether I like it or not, I'll advertise for you!)**


	19. Chapter 19: Mum's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 19

I was currently in my worst nightmare. Or at least one of them.

With the impending wedding of one Sasha Heverford to a Seth Clearwater – only two months now, I was constantly reminded – I was now being fitted with my Maid of Honour dress. _Kill me now_. It had been _four hours_ since Sasha and Alice had started using me as their new Barbie doll in the bridal shop, and they still hadn't found the 'perfect dress' for me yet. Either it didn't look right on me, or it didn't match the colour scheme. Sasha and I had made up after the phone incident. Well... not really, more and agreement to ignore what had happened. And I was in a good mood today and _nothing_ would ruin it because MUM WAS COMING TO THE USA!!!

I was a _little_ excited.

She wasn't just my Mum, but my best friend also, and extremely protective of both of us. So when Sasha invited her to her wedding and then 'let slip' that I was dating someone, Mum decided she needed to come and 'check out' these 'boys'. I hadn't seen her in _months_, and since both of us were not really phone people like Sasha, I had hardly talked to her in all that time. Not that we didn't love each other. She was a mixture of Sasha and I, but most like Sasha with her excitable nature and loveable attitude.

Mum's other reason for coming, was also to help with the wedding. There wasn't a thing on earth that would stop her she had squealed down the phone. _Then_ Sasha told her about _him_. That had been one of the longest silences I had had to endure, but Mum had just said the she had meant it when she said nothing on earth would stop her missing her daughter's wedding. And now she was due here tomorrow!

I couldn't wait.

"I found it!" I heard Alice squeal from somewhere in the shop. I was in the changing room, so I couldn't really see where she was, but I felt another dress being tossed over the wall and onto my head, "Try it on Ana and come out to let us see you. Sasha your dress is ready too, I'll pass it to you now."

Grumbling a little, _I was bored_, I slipped the dress on over my head. It felt okay, not itchy or tight or skimpy-feeling. _So far so good_. Stepping out of the changing room, I saw Alice bouncing on the spot impatiently, and then she smiled. _Still good I think_. "Well?" she just spun me around to face the mirror, and then _I_ smiled. It was a simply cut dress, a lovely chocolate colour with a V-neck, which followed the shape of my body down to just below my knees. I had some gold strappy sandals to match, and Alice seemed to approve. Now for the bride...

A few minutes later Sasha came out in the most beautiful champagne off-the-shoulder dress. It's bodice had just been fitted to Sasha's body, and the skirt fell to the floor in elegant gathers around her, with a bit of a train behind her. She gave Alice and me a quick spin before asking us bashfully, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful darling." We all heard a voice from behind us. We all turned to find-

"MUM!!" Sasha and I screamed. Mum screamed back, and Alice I think was just screaming for the hell of it.

She was stood at the door, her favourite red jacket on, suitcases surrounding her and a huge grin on her heart-shaped face. It was like looking at Sasha in about twenty years time. I got my short height and petite frame from Mum, but that was probably it. Sasha looked like a younger version of Mum. Sasha had her heart-shaped face and her dimples and smile, her hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin (compared to me), and curly raven hair. My hair was dark, but more a very dark brown than their raven-y dark blue sheen, plus mine was dead straight. And as I have said before, I had a square face and almost black eyes, and was almost white as a ghost. Mum was grinning at us, and flung her arms wide open. "Where are my hugs? Didn't my babies miss me?"

I ran first – I didn't have the floor-length dress to be careful of – and hugged my Mum to me tightly. I took in her scent of almonds and cookies, and almost cried from how much I missed her. Soon enough I felt another set of arms shuffle to Mum around me, and knew Sasha had joined the hug. Group hugs had been a regular recurrence between us. We were never too old for a group hug.

When we let go of each other Mum was still smiling. "So I hear you two got yourselves some men." Sasha giggled while I blushed, "I hope they're hot."

"_Mum!_" I groaned while the other two giggled. It seemed Mum heard the additional giggle and peered around me at Alice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Marie Clays, and you?"

Alice approached us with a smile, "I'm Alice Cullen, I've been Sasha's chief wedding planner so far, and one of my brothers is Ana's beau."

"Oh then you're practically family, come here!" Mum said as she opened her arms again. I was a little worried about the temperature difference, but noticed Alice wearing a thick coat,_ she must have known, Mum won't notice much I hope_. Alice walked up and hugged Mum, before they both began bouncing slightly discussing with excitement the upcoming wedding.

Sasha shuffled to my side, "I think Mum just found her new best friend. I forgot how similar they were."

"And you," I said to her, "You're just as bad. I'm surrounded by three of you now." Sasha giggled at my fake dismayed face. "Mum what are you doing here today? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"Well, I just thought, 'why wait?', and when I phoned your auntie Keira she said you were both here getting dresses, and I couldn't resist some shopping and surprising you! Besides, I missed my babies and wanted to meet my in-laws a little better," she winked at me, "And maybe _future_ in-laws?"

"_Mum!!_"

"Come on Mum," Sasha said, guiding her to a chair while Alice subtly carried all the suitcases after her, "We just need to find the clothes for the bridesmaids, ushers and the best man. I already got this for Seth. Then we can get everything to Seth's place, where you'll be staying with us."

Mum took Seth's tuxedo from Sasha's hands and smiled, "What a lovely colour scheme; chocolate and champagne? What made you decide that? You always talked about a white wedding when you were little."

Sasha got a dreamy look in her eyes, "The chocolate colour reminded me of Seth's eyes..."

"And champagne goes great with chocolate, I get it now," Mum said with a smile, before clapping her hands in excitement, "Well let's get this fashion show going shall we?"

*

Since Mum had arrived early, _everyone_ wanted to meet her. So it was miraculously arranged by Alice – _who else?_ – that we had a whole Italian restaurant in Port Angeles booked. An hour later and _everyone _arrived at the restaurant. The Cullens, Blacks, Clearwaters, the whole pack, John and of course auntie Keira and her little unit.

After being introduced to Seth and his family and chatting happily for a while, I dragged Mum to the Cullens and Blacks who I was to introduce, since they were related more to me than Sasha, "Wow, is this the whole wedding party?" Mum asked with a grin.

I named them all one by one to her, watching her hug them all, unflinching to their temperature differences. Edward it seemed was amused by her thoughts as I watched him smiling, and Jasper seemed to catch her excitement as he wouldn't stop bouncing on the spot. Finally after Mum's meeting Lizzie and having her heart melted by her sweetness, I got to Remy, who looked ready to burst with excitement and nerves. "And this is Jeremy Cullen; my boyfriend."

Mum paused and looked Remy up and down with a critical eye. To his credit he didn't look _that_ nervous under her inspection, and I saw everyone else in his family watching Mum and Remy. She _still_ wasn't saying anything, and even _I_ was getting a little nervous. "Mum?"

She shuffled next to me and stage-whispered, "My grandbabies are good-looking so far."

"_Mum!_" the whole bunch burst out laughing, _honestly, why did my Mum have to be like _this_?_

She just giggled before turning back to Remy with a smile, "Nice to meet you Jeremy, it's nice to finally see Ana with a boy. I mean you wouldn't _believe_ what she was like in England, she was always so shy and I've never seen her talk to a boy, much less mention one. I almost thought she swung the other way, you know, that she liked girls-"

"MUM, I think Sasha wants you. She's over there, on the other side of the room."

"Really? I didn't hear anything-"

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

I quickly shooed her away, before turning to Remy and his family again, most of who looked as if they were _just_ holding in their laughter. "Go ahead, laugh." They burst into fits of laughter while I turned red. Emmet slung his arm around my shoulders, his laughter making my whole body shake.

"She-She thought you were-"

"Yes Emmet," I said removing his arm from around me, "We _all_ heard her."

Remy pulled me to him now, letting me hide against his chest. "Aww baby ignore them. It doesn't matter about them anyway. We just need each other right?"

I smiled up at him, "Right."

"And any good-looking babies in the future." He said with that crooked smirk of his. I punched him lightly on the arm as he chuckled into my ear. "Let's dance." He said, moving his hands to my waist as he swayed us from side to side slowly.

"There isn't any music."

"Here, listen." Remy laid my head on his chest so one ear was pressed against him. I heard the steady beat of his heart and smiled, slowly dancing with him also. _This was all the music I needed_. We just shifted our weight from one foot to the other really, but I liked being in Remy's arms, and couldn't dance anyway, so I wasn't complaining. "Ana the food's ready, let's go."

"You hungry by any chance?"

"Maybe a little." He smiled as he dragged me to where everyone else was starting to sit down already, _the poor vampires her tonight, having to eat again because of my family_.

"Let's go then you bottomless pit."

"I have a bottom."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So I noticed."

"You look at my butt?"

I blushed at his statement, an answer all on its own. _I refused to confirm that out loud_, I said as I sat down next to Remy_._

"She says yes Remy." Edward said to him across the table.

_This couldn't get any worse._

"What did Ana say yes to?" Mum asked.

_I was wrong._

*

Half-way through the dessert, by which time Mum was satisfied by her interrogation of Seth and Sasha, she turned to Remy and me. We both gulped nervously. Sasha looked bright red, and Seth looked so frazzled, flustered and confused. _Was that going to be us in a few minutes?_ I took Remy's hand in mine and gripped it tightly. He gripped my hand back just as much, _at least I wasn't the only nervous one_.

"So where did you two first meet Jeremy?" Mum asked him.

"At school, in English class Ms Clays."

"Call me Marie. So was it an immediate attraction?"

I sat thinking about that first glare he had sent me. _Nope, no immediate attraction from him at least_, we had come a long way from then. "Yes, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her." I raised an eyebrow at him, _sure, if you count GLARES_.

"That's so sweet... Oh! What was your first date like? Tell me all about it." Mum said.

My eyes widened in surprise as I looked to Remy, looking equally surprised, "Erm, we haven't actually, gone on a date."

"No date? Then what do you do?" Mum asked with curiosity in her eyes. She wasn't judging us I realised, she was truly just curious. "Do you do anything together that's at all couple-y?"

"We just hang out," I said, "At his house or auntie's. Just spending time together. We go to the bonfires too."

"Bonfires? Can I come? I love bonfires!" Mum said, "They're so sparkly."

Remy smiled at Mum, "You remind me a lot of Ana."

She flashed him her dimple-framed smile, "I would hope so. You aren't the conventional teen couple, are you? I noticed that with Sasha too... something's different."

I saw all the pack freeze, and the Cullens. That was one thing we hadn't worked out yet, would we tell Mum about the werewolf and vampire side to them? And what about _him_? Hopefully if we did she'd still approve of Remy and Seth, but we weren't certain of her reaction. We'd all have to wait and see. But she was already noticing differences now.

I hope she could handle it if we told her, as I don't think I could handle being parted from Remy.

I didn't want to choose between them.

**AN: wedding costumes are on my profile, check them out if you didn't understand the descriptions. And btw, I'm going through an exam from the 1****st**** onwards, so updates will be slower for a little while, but don't worry, Summer's soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Terrible Three

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 20

Three weeks later and we had all reached a fairly mellow point wedding-wise. Everything was sorted out, we were really just waiting now. Waiting. At the restaurant for _him_. He was coming to stay in a rented place with his _Stefania_ and her son _Stephen_. I felt a shiver of fear run through me remembering him, and saw Jasper's confused look at me, waving him off. It was like a replay of when Mum had arrived, except there was a much tenser atmosphere this time round. Everyone could sense it.

Mum was here too.

God she was brave. She looked so upset, miserable and determined by my side. I periodically smiled at Mum, or gave her a little hug to try and cheer her up, but it didn't work much. Mum, Seth and I were stood by the entrance to our booked private room in the restaurant with auntie Keira and her unit, everyone else was sat at the tables behind us, giving us some space and privacy. Not that privacy meant much with a bunch of werewolves and vampires to relay anything that happened to the humans here who knew. Everyone heard the car pull up outside the restaurant, even those of us who _were_ human. Soon enough Sasha emerged through the door, followed by the dreaded duo.

Where Sasha looked like Mum, I got most of my looks unfortunately from _him_.

He had the familiar pale square face and dark brown hair, near black eyes and glasses perched on his nose. He was tall though, like Sasha, and stood at least a head above _Stefania_. The curvaceous blonde had nothing on Rosalie, and I thought her face a little too wide to be considered as pretty as she thought she was. But she was _curvy_. And _young_. Ten years younger than _him_ at least. I didn't see _Stephen_ yet, hopefully he was too preoccupied with the hostess by the doors.

After he greeted Keira and her family, Sasha stepped up next to an apprehensive Seth, "Dad, this is Seth. My fiancé. Seth this is my Dad, William Heverford and his... partner Stefania Lewis."

Auntie Keira and uncle Stan looked shocked at Sasha's words, but Seth put on a wide grin as he stepped forward holding out his hand, "Great to finally meet you sir."

_He_ just nodded at Seth, ignoring his outstretched hand. Stefania I noticed was openly checking out Seth to my disgust. _Slut_. Then _he_ dared to turn to Mum. "Marie."

"Will."

"Nice to see you again Marie, I kept the house just as you left it." Stefania said.

I wanted to rip that home-wrecker apart with my bare hands, but held myself back when I heard Mum's response, "That's nice. It's good to know there's still a woman's touch there, however cheap." I almost laughed at Stefania's scowl. I don't think she could scowl much, her plastic surgery wouldn't let her.

"Obviously I was woman enough for some people." _She did NOT just say that!_ Mum's face fell completely now, and she looked down to the floor silently under Stefania's smug face. Sasha was looking a little guilty now, and Seth wrapped an arm around Mum to comfort her as _he_ and Stefania moved on to me. We hadn't told anyone exactly what had happened; we had even managed to keep Edward oblivious. They all knew it was bad though, and to do with this pair.

"Ana darling, so good to see you again," Stefania gushed with a big – _fake_ – grin.

I smiled back just as much, "I'm so glad I can't say the same."

She scowled at me now as _he_ moved in front of her to face me, "Ana she was just being polite. It would do you good to do the same back."

"I smiled didn't I William?"

"Ana-"

"Ana!" I froze at the voice, "It's been so long! You just ran off like that."

_Stephen_.

His ash-blonde hair was just as short and spiked, and his pale grey eyes looked at me with malicious humour. I flinched when he winked at me, and moved backwards as he tried to hug me. Mum stepped in front of him though, crossing her arms and took a protective stance. "You aren't to go near her again, I thought there was a restraining order in check."

He just smiled lazily at Mum, "It was expired, something like a month ago. Now I can be near my Ana again."

"I am _not_ yours."

His smirk scared me, it was like a predator smiling at a trapped prey, and _I_ knew vampires, "But you will be."

Mum growled at him, "Restraining order or not, you are not to go near her alone, is that understood?"

"We aren't alone _now_ are we?" Stephen said as he stepped around Mum and towards me. I stepped back further until I backed up into a warm chest, looking to who it was I saw to my relief it was Remy. I wrapped my arms around him and manoeuvred him in front of me slightly. Remy didn't seem to miss my fear, and growled at Stephen under his breath. Stephen looked at Remy with a scowl. _He _noticed Remy too.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jeremy Cullen sir, Ana's boyfriend." Remy said, also holding out his hand.

_He_ didn't shake Remy's hand either, but Stephen did. I think he was trying to crush Remy's hand in his, but I knew who'd win in this handshake. In fact I was enjoying watching Stephen's face attempt to hide the pain he was going through. "Stephen Lewis."

Remy gave Stephen a sinister smirk, "Pleasure I'm sure." He then let go of Stephen's hand and turned to me slightly with a soft smile, "Alice wanted to ask you something about the wedding, so if you'll excuse us..."

Mum and Sasha smiled apologetically at us as we left and Seth just gave a hard look at Stephen and Stefania. Remy took me by the hand and led us back to the table where the other Cullens were. Before we sat down I pulled Remy into a tight hug, planting a small kiss to his chest, "Thanks."

"No problem babe, it's what I'm here for. I'm your knight in shining armour!"

I chuckled into his shoulder, "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes, but I always like to hear it."

"Well, I love you."

"Love you too. Now let's go sit down, the food just arrived."

I laughed as I let go of him, "Always thinking with your stomach." He pulled my chair out like a perfect gentleman and sat down on my right. He kissed m hand before he let it go, and started helping himself to the food. I let him pile up my plate too and turned to see everyone looking at me in concern, "I'm fine. Really."

"No you're not," Jasper said from across the table, "Don't even think I can't tell either."

"And I know what you're thinking," Edward said, before growling, "And what that _Stephen_ is thinking too."

Remy paused in his eating, "What's he thinking Gramps?"

Edward looked at me, asking permission to say what I know he now knew. _Go ahead Edward, I was going to tell him sometime, better around people who can restrain him_, "He's thinking about a night when he and Ana were alone at home and he tried to force himself on Ana, and how if Marie hadn't come to pick up some of her things, well..."

I kept my eyes on the plate in front of me as I felt Remy grow very still next to me. Then he started to shake. "He _what?!_" he stood up from his seat so suddenly the chair flew backwards. Not a second later Jasper stood holding Remy back from Stephen's table, and walked him outside to calm down. I looked up at the other occupants of the table and saw different expressions on all of them. Emmet looked like he needed to go outside to calm down also, but he was nothing compared to the pure hatred and anger displayed on Rosalie's face. Edward and Alice were watching auntie Keira's table where Stephen was sat, and Bella was watching me carefully. Nessie and Jacob were both glaring at Stephen and Stefania both, and Esme on my left wrapped an arm around me. Carlisle simply sat in thought.

I just smiled tentatively at them, _it was in the past, there's no point being sad about it. I'm just a little, uncomfortable, around him now._ I forced myself to eat a little food as I waited for Remy to come back, no need to starve over the matter. It didn't take Remy long to come back with Jasper. He sat next to me, pulling me into a quick kiss before he took my hand again.

"You okay now?" I asked.

"Are _you_?" Remy replied, "So... what happened?"

"Can I tell you at your house maybe? In private? I don't want to talk about him here."

Remy nodded, "You can come round later, spend the night. You've got some of your stuff in my room." Since the phone incident Remy and I had regularly been having sleepovers, and had taken to keeping some of our own clothes and toiletries etc at each other's houses. It was convenient.

I think half my wardrobe had clothes for Remy now, and my bathroom sink was split in half with our own stuff. I liked waking up with Remy and going through our morning routines together. Remy still went to bed with me in just his boxers. We hadn't gone further than making out, but I wasn't embarrassed about a half-naked Remy anymore.

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully. I poked fun at all the vampires having to eat, and Emmet flicked food at me. After dinner I said goodnight to Sasha and Seth, and kissed Mum on the cheek goodbye – she winked at me and said to have a nice night – I walked straight past him and his little family, waving goodbye to auntie Keira, and went with the Cullens to their house. _It would be a long evening_.

*

Once all those that needed sleep were washed and dressed in pyjamas – or boxers for Remy and Jacob (it must be a werewolf thing) – we all met up I the living room with the insomniacs and I prepared myself to explain a part of my life in England.

"Well I guess I'll get this over with then," I said, "Last year we found out William was cheating on my Mum. They had a huge row about the house; Mum wanted to keep it so that I wasn't uprooted, William wanted it so he could move his new _girlfriend_ in with him. One day he just tossed all her stuff out with a key to a small apartment. It was too small for me to live in too. I had to stay with William and his family. When William was out with his _girlfriend_ celebrating his divorce, I thought I was alone at home. But Stephen came home early from a night out with his drink-buddies, and found me."

I found Remy's hand and held it in both of mine, "He tried to make me do... _stuff_, and got angry when I said no. I managed to hold him off from actually, you know, but I was by myself, and he's not exactly weak for a human. William was going to be gone the whole night, I thought he was going to win. But Mum came back that night to get the last of her things. She heard me scream and battered him with her umbrella, and then took me to her apartment. She pressed charges for attempted rape, but William was convinced by Stefania that it was a lie made up by me to bring my parents together again. I had the bruises and everything, but he wouldn't believe me. The jury managed to charge Stephen as guilty though, but he got a light sentence, only a few weeks in prison and a restraining order. William has friends in high places."

I looked down at Remy and my joined hands, looking at how different our hands were. His were large and tanned and slightly rough, while mine were pale and tiny and weak. "I stayed on the sofa at Mum's for a while, but I couldn't stand it there. He kept phoning and taunting me, so I came here." I looked up at Remy's eyes, blackish brown right now, "And I met you."

Remy gave out a long sigh, pulling me into his arms tightly. "If I didn't probably face a long time in jail somewhere, I'd killed him."

"Well if you did, I'll help you escape."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I was relaxing in his arms when a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from him and into a different bear hug. "I want to kill him too!" Emmet said as he hugged me tighter if possible, "He hurt our Ana."

I started laughing, which Edward soon joined in when he heard what I was remembering. "I think you'll find that he wasn't unhurt either Em." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"She managed to _seriously_ damage what defined him as a man." Everyone burst out laughing too, except Emmet.

"What?"

"I kicked him Emmet," I told him, "Really _really_ hard in the balls. He had to go in for some major surgery."

Emmet's booming laughter shook my whole body until Remy 'rescued' me from Emmet's arms. He slung me over one shoulder and waved goodnight as he climbed up the stairs to his room. I was laughing still, and hitting him half-heartedly on his back, telling him to let me down. I was finally thrown on his bed, and Remy pounced on me after.

But he wasn't Stephen. Remy was my soul mate, and he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't scared. I was giddy and happy as he nuzzled into my neck, planting kisses anywhere he could. But he refused me a kiss on the lips. I pouted at him, whining slightly, "Remy... I want a kiss." He pecked me lightly, "A _proper_ kiss."

Remy smiled his dazzling crooked smile at me, running a hand through my hair soothingly, "I will always be here to protect you Ana," he whispered to me, bringing his face closer to mine, "I'll kill people like Stephen before they even come near you."

"Because I'm yours?"

"Yep."

"Possessive boy." I teased, leaning up to steal a quick kiss.

"But I belong to you too."

"I hope so."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," Remy said, leaning down to me, _finally_, and giving me a thorough goodnight kiss. _Impossible you say? Maybe we love each other just as much then._ He rolled over so I was lying on him, still lip-locked, and ran his hands up and down my body. One of his hands crept up my leg, under my shorts, before slapping my butt a little, making me squeak in surprise, "Okay, we need to sleep. We can continue this in the morning."

"We better," I mumbled into his shoulder as I got myself comfy on top of him, "I was really enjoying that."

"Just wait until tomorrow love."

_Oh yeah, like I could sleep knowing that now_.


	21. Chapter 21: Mrs Seth

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 21

The next morning, I think it was morning, I was awoken to the feeling of kisses fluttering all over my neck and shoulders. _Not a bad start so far_. I peeked through my eyelids for a second to confirm that it was Remy, which it was, before relaxing and enjoying the wake-up call I was receiving. _This must be his payback for that morning I woke him like this_. He started nipping at my skin lightly now, knowing I loved when he did that, when he reached the joint between my shoulder and my neck, which seemed to be particularly sensitive to me, because I felt a tingle spread throughout my body and let out a small gasp. How did he _do_ that? My toes were curling from the tingle.

He chuckled into my neck, his hot breath sending more tingles through me, "Liked that did you?" I was about to answer, but he bit that spot on my neck again, causing me to moan a little as more tingles pulsed through me. "I'll take that as a yes."

Now I felt him shuffle so he was leaning over me completely, our thighs bumping when the bed moved a little. He kept nipping at my skin for a little while, before moving up and joining our lips in an intense kiss. He dived straight in, and I immediately followed, running my hands through his hair and massaging his scalp, swallowing _his_ moan with great satisfaction. His hands were stroking my sides, and I felt one start to creep up my pyjama top, the skin on my stomach burning under his exploring fingers. _Oh it felt so gooood!_

When he heard no protest from me, his hand moved further up and he leant on his other arm to support himself off of me. I was still deep into the kiss, and pulled him closer to me on the bed. He pushed me top up to just below my breasts, hesitating a little there. I was 'aww-ing' in my head at his gentlemanliness, but grew a little impatient, _I _am_ a hormonal teenager too you know_, so paused in our kiss and grabbed the hem of my top myself before tossing it to one side of the bed. I noticed the bed still suddenly, so I opened my eyes to see Remy looking at me, the _whole_ of me, with a deep stare, making me a little nervous.

_Was it my bra?_ I was just wearing one of my normal white bras (yes I sleep in a bra, it was only a soft cotton bra though), and I know it wasn't particularly sexy or anything. _Or was it me?_ I had lost some weight since dating Remy, in an effort to improve my image for him, so I had lost the small amount of fat I had held around my middle. _Was I still too chubby? Maybe I was a little eager, but come _on_, it was Remy! It was almost sinful how good he looked._ I was reaching out for the top next to me, and composing an apology in my head, when his hand held mine still.

I looked at him, a little confused, but instead felt him place a small kiss on my stomach, just above my navel. I shivered from the contact, and felt him start to plant more kisses on my freshly exposed skin, moving upwards steadily to my breasts. I was a little nervous, but I still loved what he was doing. I just wasn't sure how far I wanted to let this go. I'd wing it as usual. Remy moved back up, kissing the curves of my breasts just above the bra cup, before continuing until he was level with my face again.

He was _blushing_?!

"Ana," he whispered to me, "You have no _idea_ how sexy you are right now."

_I_ was blushing now, _me? Sexy?! He must be mad... no, he's just biased._ The ability to think fled me though, when I felt his hand follow the path his lips had just seconds ago. He traced circles onto my stomach, before brushing his hand against my breast softly. A little gasp escaped my lips, as that tingle flew through me again. It seemed to encourage Remy, and he placed his whole hand on my left breast, just next to my heart, and squeezed experimentally several times. I bit my lip to keep the moan that had been building up from escaping, but it only muffled it slightly. It was harder to hide when Remy attacked the sensitive spot on my neck again with light nips and bites, while simultaneously rubbing his warm palm over my breast._ When did he start multi-tasking?_ I was lost to his touch, but knew I had to stop him before we got too far.

_We were still in a house of insomniac vampires, hybrids and a werewolf; I don't want the embarrassment of knowing they could hear everything we were doing._ Somehow getting my hand to move, I wrapped my hand around his, and pulled it to my face, kissing the centre of his palm. He planted a few more kisses on my neck before moving up to look me in the face. "We're stopping, aren't we?" he said with a disappointed face.

"Sorry Remy, but I don't want to keep doing this _here_. With _everyone_ else." To my surprise he grinned at my statement. "What?"

"You still _want_ to continue."

I blushed again; I did _not_ need Remy to single that part of my sentence out, "Maybe..."

"I just have to find us a place!"

"_Remy!_" he looked positively delighted. "Hand me my top back."

"Aww... but Ana-"

"_Now_." He pouted, but handed me the top back, as I sat up to put it back on. He crossed his arms and looked deep in thought, pouting adorably. I rested my head on his shoulder, curious now, as I wrapped my arms around him, "What are you thinking of now?"

"Where we could go."

I rolled my eyes at him, he _was_ still a teenage boy, but I was excited also. But I wouldn't let him know _that_. Huffing in fake annoyance, I stomped out of the room, past several smirking vampires to the kitchen in hopes of something to eat, ignoring Remy who was following me calling my name in apology.

I'd make him stew a little.

It was fun.

*

It was the big day.

Not for me though, _thank god_, but for Sasha. She was going to become Mrs. Seth Clearwater in less than an hour, and _now_ she was panicking. I was trying to calm her down, but I was awful at this kind of stuff, so had sent Leah to go get Mum to come and help. She had been gone for what felt like a while, and I think Sasha was hyperventilating a little. I rubbed her back as she sat, being careful of her hair which Rosalie had spent ages putting up in an elegant half up-do.

"It's okay Sash, it's Seth. He's your soul mate; no one could be more perfect for you, right? You have nothing to be worried about."

"But I'm getting _married_. I'm going to be his _wife_! What if he changes his mind?" she turned suddenly to face me, standing and shaking me a little by the shoulders. Her eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears, "What if he doesn't like me? I could be an awful wife. I don't know what I could do without him! My Seth could stop loving me Ana, I couldn't live with that!- "

I felt her being pulled away from me, and saw that Mum was gently tugging down to sit again, dabbing her tears from her face gently away and calming her instantly. I sighed in relief. When I saw Mum wave me away, I left the bride's room and walked around a little, trying to find Seth or Remy. I couldn't find them though, but I _did_ see Stephen. I tried to back away and escape before he spotted me, but he saw my movement, and moved towards me with a smirk.

"Ana, where are you going to in such a hurry? We hardly had time to catch up, let's talk."

I was resisting shaking like the scared leaf that I was, _think of Remy, think of Remy_, and felt a little braver thinking of my Remy. "I have to go see my sister Stephen, if you'll be excusing me now-"

He slid to block my way out, reaching out to grab me, "Come on Ana, it's been _ages_ since I saw you. Let's go find somewhere more private to _talk_-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, and I didn't manage to hit him. Instead I saw another fist whack him in the face, and saw to my astonishment that it was John. Passive, lazy, laid-back John had hit Stephen! And the look on his face as he looked down at the fallen Stephen was murderous almost.

"Dickhead." And with that, fitting, statement, John turned to me with a small smile on his face, "I've been practising that punch for the _longest_ time."

I laughed at him, and he started to lead me away from Stephen when I stopped him. Turning back to face that boy who had been the epitome of a monster to me (next to _him_) I walked up and stuck a foot in his face, "Like my shoes Stephen? Their four inch heels, Alice just bought them for me."

"Get your fucking foot out of my face."

"You don't like my shoes?" I smiled down at him, "Shame, my shoe's like you!" I slammed all my four inch shoe into his crotch, and heard him shriek in pain, before he was rolling on the floor, clutching both his face and his balls. I'm not usually this sadistic, but I hope anyone would understand my reasoning. And besides, Stephen was a creep. I was contemplating kicking him again, but felt a tug on my arm. John indicated we leave, and I reluctantly left the little slime ball still rolling on the floor in pain. "John have you seen Remy or Seth?"

He nodded, "The whole Cullen bunch is with Seth in his room. He's freaking out. How's Sasha?"

"A little freaked out too, but Mum's with her now."

"Well, I guess it's expected. After I drop you off, I'll go see if I can help her."

"Thanks."

Moments later John led me into a room where everyone else was. Remy smiled instantly, and I couldn't help smiling instantly back, all thoughts of Stephen forgotten. Well, almost... I would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for the stupid mind-reader.

"Stephen?" Edward said, making everyone freeze, "What happened?"

"It was nothing." I insisted.

"Ana..."

I sighed in defeat, Edward wouldn't let this go. Bella had warned me about him being over-protective sometimes, "It's nothing; he just saw me and tried to take me somewhere private to talk." Growls echoed around the room, and I hurried to calm them, "But John came and I'm fine. See? Perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, I punched him in the face. God that was satisfying," John drawled, seeming to get lost in the memory again.

Emmet came up to him, softly punching him on the shoulder, "Dude!"

John smiled, "And _then_ Ana dug her four inch heels into his dick, _again_."

Emmet now came up to me, punching me even softer in my shoulder, "Dudette!" I smiled at him, before I was swept up into one of his signature bear hugs, "I'm so proud of you both! Oh I wish I'd been there... say, do you think he's still there?"

I was about to reply when I was pulled away from Emmet and faced an angry looking pixie, "Ana I hope you didn't damage the shoes!" _oh, the shoes, of course_, "They were Gucci!" _Was that meant to mean something?_

"I'm sure they're fine Alice, I'm sorry if they're damaged. If it helps, they really _really_ hurt Stephen, it was a worthy cause, I promise."

She sighed, inspecting the shoes, "I guess... they don't look too bad."

"Thanks Alice." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I'll go check on the hysterical bride shall I?" John said, before leaving. It seemed to spark a domino reaction, Seth becoming hysterical again and everyone groaning.

"She's hysterical? Why? Doesn't she want to get married? But she proposed to me!-"

"She's the one that proposed? Hah!"

_Thud_ "Shut up Emmet!"

"Sorry Rose."

"- Maybe she changed her mind! She doesn't believe I love her, does she? I can just be a friend- No! I can't. I love her I love her I love her. Ack, I can't take it anymore-"

I thought it best to intervene before he gave himself a heart attack. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to my height and stared him right in the eye, _time for the British approach_, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

He looked obviously stunned. "I- I-"

"Look, you are going to stand at the altar and Sasha is going to come down to meet you. You are going to say 'I do' and she will say the same thing. You will be married and live happily ever after and give me lots of nephews and nieces to spoil. _Do you understand me?_"

"Well I-"

I patted him on the cheek, "If it helps, the only reason Sasha's panicking is because she thinks _you_ might not want _her_. If you freak out now, she might think it's true. Now are you ready to meet the future Mrs. Seth Clearwater?"

Seth looked at me a moment, before breaking out into a smile, "Mrs. Seth Clearwater... I like that..."

Letting him stand up straight again, a dazed look on his face as he kept repeating Sasha's soon-to-be title, I dusted off my hands and straightened his suit a little, before turning to face a sea of stunned faces. "What?"

Remy smiled at me and came up to pull me into a hug, "Nothing babe. It's just that we've been trying to calm him down for over an hour, and you manage what we could not in under a minute. You were amazing love, and you looked so hot being bossy like that."

I was blushing now, "Remy!"

"What? Are you going to tell me off too? Do that angry look again."

I simply raised an eyebrow at him now.

"Okay, I'll stop."

Emmet made a whipped sound, and then I heard a 'thud' from Rosalie shutting him up in her usual way. Emmet was still pretending to be in pain, when Mrs. Clearwater popped her head around the door, "It's time Seth sweetie. Jacob you need to get to your place. And Ana, you need to get back to your sister, the music will be starting soon."

I kissed Remy quickly, before turning to Seth quickly. "You'll be fine." I said, kissing him on the cheek also, before leaving the room. My sister was getting _married!!!_ I was almost as excited as her, and I couldn't stop the images of Remy in a tux and me in a white gown popping into my head, nor could I stop the smile I had at the thought.

_Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Black?_

_Mrs. Ana Black?_

_Ana Black..._

It had a nice ring to it I thought, but like Remy, I was bias.

**AN: Ok, I hope you all liked the more physical Ana/Remy stuff, and I wanted to ask all my readers of their opinion on something.**

**As their relationship is growing, it seems bound (at least to me) that they are likely to go 'all the way' at some point, and I wanted to know whether you'd prefer that scene as part of the story, or as a separate one-shot? **

**Review me with your thoughts, even if you think it's a crap idea.**

**Thanks ;P**


	22. Chapter 22: Mine

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 22

When I was stood by the altar watching my sister officially tie the knot I kept imagining little children running around calling me auntie. I couldn't help myself. The only downside to the day was that when I had watched Sasha come up to join Seth down the aisle, _he_ had been walking with her. Oh well, he was a simple fly on the wall compared to the whole ceremony. No, he was a speck of dust on the fly on the wall compared to the ceremony. No, he was a bacterium on the dust on the fly on the wall. Something tiny and small that I could easily crush under my thumb.

Ahh, that felt a little better. A little.

The reception was a brilliant display of organisation by Alice, Mum and Sasha. After the food there were people dancing, people drinking, people drinking _while_ they danced. I managed to sneak a couple of 'proper' drinks or two when Mum wasn't watching – she was a notorious no-drinker and expected me to follow her example – and was starting to enjoy the dancing. I had been dragged onto the dance floor by several people, mainly Remy though. He seemed to enjoy watching my _failed_ attempts at dance. I swear, dancing was put on this earth to embarrass me to the point of death.

"Just relax, I'm sure you'd do fine if you just relaxed." Remy said to me as we danced.

"Relax? Are you kidding me?! There are so many people here who _can_ dance; it's making me nervous just _standing_ here."

Remy looked at me in thought for a second, before smiling that crooked grin of his. He pulled me against him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders – I had four inch heels, he didn't have to stoop too much – as he placed his hands on my waist. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Trust me." I cocked an eyebrow at him but complied, I'd walk off a cliff if Remy asked me, "You think of what others think too much. Just pretend they aren't there. It's just you and me and the music. Can you relax now?"

I smiled, _my clever Remy_, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good." He said, sliding his hands down to my hips and pulling my hips right against him.

I jumped in surprise, my eyes still closed though, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." And of course I did, so I let him pull me back to him by my hips. "Can you hear the beat? We're just going to move our bodies, not our feet, to that beat." Slowly he started moving our hips together as he said to the low bass beat I could feel in the air. "That's it. Now just let your body flow to the music. I'll be right here and no one's going to dare to laugh at you." I took a deep breath to steady myself before losing myself to the music and Remy.

I felt his hands explore my body as we dance, and I reciprocated, feeling his hard muscle under the tuxedo he was wearing. We kept dancing to song after song, ignoring everyone else around us. Every time our bodies touched I felt a shiver run through me, and when he turned me so my back was to his chest, his breath tickling my neck with every breath that he took, the tingles returned and spread throughout me with what felt like an internal heat wave. _When did it get so hot in here?_

I don't know how long we danced, but I never opened my eyes. Anytime I was liable to fall or trip or stab someone else's toe, Remy managed to stop me and swoop me away, flowing with the music continuously. I felt him grind into me a few times too. The first time I felt my whole face flush red, but when I grinded back against him and heard him purr in my ear, my ego burst with pride at the effect I seemed to have on him.

I had never felt comfortable with the idea of dancing like this before, but with Remy I couldn't believe I hadn't danced like this before!

Feeling a little cheekier now from the alcohol I had consumed and the dance music pumping into my ears, I reached up and started kissing around his ear. I heard the immediate moan, and felt him pull me right up against him, my body moulding to his. I grinned in my kisses, and was about to take a nip at his ear when he pulled me back and kissed the living daylights out of me. It sort of reminded me of those weeks when our time was restricted, and he had been so eager to see me, except _more_.

He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and started to suck at it, pulling it into his mouth where he massaged it with his tongue. All I could think of was _oh my god I can't believe he's mine_. Who cared that we were in public, or that we were in the middle of the dance floor, or that it felt as though the room was steaming from the sudden increase in temperature. My boyfriend was making out with me, and not a lot could stop us. _My _boyfriend.

_Mine_.

When he finished molesting my lip with his tongue, _oh my god_, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I took the opportunity I'm afraid to say, to try out something I had heard Alice mention she did that Jasper particularly liked. _I hope this works_. I tilted my head slightly and pulled his tongue further into my mouth, before using my tongue and the roof of my mouth to suck the life out of his tongue. I shivered when I felt his moan vibrate on the roof of my mouth, and smiled in my head, _it worked I think!_ I kept sucking on his tongue, enjoying his response, before he pulled away suddenly.

I blinked my eyes in confusion as I looked at him. I was pleased to say he looked thoroughly made out with; his hair sticking out at odd angles from my hands running through it, a little flush to his face and his mouth a little more swollen than usual. I probably looked the same, or worse knowing how Remy was. _Oh well!_ "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

He kissed me on the forehead before he started leading me by the hand off the dance floor. "I want us to go somewhere more private."

I blushed at the implications, but squeezed his hand a little in excitement, "Okay."

We had just reached the tables clustered before the door when Carlisle and Esme popped up. We tried to _subtly _straighten out our appearance a little, before Esme stepped forward and took Remy's free hand "Can I steal a dance from my great-grandbaby?" I heard a slower song start to play in the background. _I doubted she'd have danced with him to a fast song, however great she might look, she was... Esme._ Remy turned to me but I simply pushed him to Esme, _we'd have time later_. Esme flashed me a smile as she dragged Remy back the way we had just come, leaving Carlisle and me behind.

"Would _you_ like to dance?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, but I'm completely worn out from dancing. How about we sit down for a while?"

Carlisle just smiled and pulled out a nearby chair for me, "That's fine. I'm not too fond of dancing, but Esme just loves it. I had to take the opportunity of Remy passing by. Sorry if we interrupted the two of you."

"It's okay, we have our whole lives Remy and I. What's a little dance now?" I said with a grin. Carlisle chuckled, and I think he could relate, having the whole of _eternity_ with Esme. I wondered if Remy would last for eternity. And if he did... what would happen to me? And him after I died, _when_ I died... the possibility that he would be immortal while I would remain mortal was a concept I wasn't ready to face now. Yet it stared at me in the face in every second I spent with him, hoping it wouldn't be my last, but happy if my last thought would be of him my Remy.

Great, now I feel depressed.

"Is something wrong Ana? You're frowning." I blinked and remembered that Carlisle was here. I was probably terrible company, forgetting that someone else was here.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I must be awful company, my mind was elsewhere. Did you say something?"

He smiled at me, "My mind often wanders too. Where did yours drift to?"

"Remy." I answered, half-truthful.

He had a wistful look on his face now, gazing towards the dance floor, "I understand. I could simply spend days thinking of my Esme also. If vampires had imprints, she would have been mine..." he returned his gaze to me, "I never told you how happy I was that Remy found his other half. Our family has just kept on growing since our move to Forks, and I've never seen Esme so happy."

I smiled at him, "I'm happy you approve of us."

He patted my hand, "I'm happy _you_ approve of _us_. It's not every day you're told your boyfriend belongs to a family of mythical supernatural beings and hybrids."

I chuckled with him, "True," I turned to watch Remy twirl Esme while they danced, smiling at their happy faces. I turned back to Carlisle, a question in mind, "Carlisle what are we going to tell my Mum?"

"Ah yes. We still have much to discuss. There is also the matter of safety for your mother. If the Volturi found out we had told _yet another_ human of vampires, there is a chance she will be targeted and killed. We don't want that happening, do we?"

"No... could we ask permission to tell?"

"What?"

"Permission. Can we ask the Volturi if we can tell Mum?"

Carlisle looked surprised, "Interesting. I've been trying to come up with methods of telling her without anyone finding out, I had never thought about just _asking_ the Volturi if we could safely tell her." He sat back with a thoughtful look on his face, drumming his fingers on the table to the beat of the music playing in the background. Suddenly he looked up at me, no... _past_ me with a smile, and I thought that he was watching Esme dancing, when I felt something warm brush the back of my neck.

I jumped in shock and turned around to face a laughing Remy. I punched him on the arm, "_Remy!_ Do you _want_ to give me a heart attack and kill me?!" he started to laugh at me, so I turned away from him and crossed my arms. _That's right; I'm going to sulk _now. He just shook his head and pulled me up, leading me outside to the balcony as he started kissing his way up my arm. "That's not going to work."

"Really?" he mumbled against the skin of my arm, nuzzling his nose now and then. _Resist Ana!_

"Not a bit." I said, voice still _just_ steady. He pulled me by the arm and started kissing up my other arm.

"Still nothing?" he said when he reached my shoulder.

"Nope." I whispered, _damn him and his effect on me; now I can't even talk_. He pulled me to him by my waist and started running his hands up and down my body while he attacked my neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Well?" he said, planting kisses all over my face, _except_ my mouth.

"Erm..." _oh god_, he'd started assaulting the sensitive spot on my neck, "_Damnit_." I pulled his head up to face me, looking at his smirking face, "I'm still sulking."

"Of course."

"As long as you know it." I said before pulling him into a kiss. _That boy is too irresistible, it isn't fair... to me_. He pressed me to him so close that there wasn't a sliver of space between us, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. _Not this time mister._ I pushed my tongue against his, pushing him back into his own mouth and tasting him. I traced as much of his mouth as I could, letting out tongues dance and moaning into his mouth when he started tracing circles up and down my back. My back was suddenly pressed up against something solid – _what is it with Remy and walls?_ – as Remy pulled back and assaulted my neck again.

"Mine."

_What?_ "Remy?"

"Mine."

I was about to respond when he started grinding into me. All thoughts flew from my mind except two. One; what if someone found us like this now? And two; _oh my god!_ His hands held me in place as he periodically ground his hips into mine as he kept nipping at my neck. I felt boneless and helpless to this Remy overdose, but it felt so _good_, I didn't want it to stop-

"Ana? Remy? Where are you two?"

I spoke too soon.

Remy and I groaned, in annoyance this time, before he pushed away from the wall, pulling me with him. I started hitting my head on Remy's shoulder, and felt his chest rumble when he laughed softly at me. "Well who is it? Who's calling for us?"

"I think its Sasha. Shame on you Ana; you're the Maid of Honour. You shouldn't be abandoning your bride."

"Abandoned?" I said, looking up at Remy with an eyebrow raised, "More like I was _kidnapped_ from the bride."

"You weren't complaining."

"Cocky bastard."

"Well, I suppose I shall have to return you to other people to _share_." He pouted. I burst out laughing from his face, looking so put out, like a five year old denied sweets in a sweetshop. He suddenly cut off my laughter with a quick peck to my lips, distracting me long enough to sweep me up into his arms. I gave a small shriek of surprise, but I knew I was safe. He had a strong hold on my legs and my back, and I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders just in case. He started to walk back inside with me still in his arms, nodding at everyone he passed to my embarrassment. He acted as though he _hadn't_ just walked in carrying me. _Idiot_. "I can't wait to carry you like this officially."

"Officially? What do you mean Remy?"

"Officially calling you mine." He said as he nuzzled into my hair, still somehow able to manoeuvre around everything to where he somehow knew Sasha was, "And then I get to carry you like this into a house of our own."

My eyes went wide as I understood what he had said _and_ implied. He was carrying me _bridal style_, and he had hinted at a wedding of our own one day. I had never _really_ thought about my own wedding, mainly because it implied having a groom. But now I had Remy... it seemed I wasn't the only one that had been thinking of me becoming a future Mrs. Jeremy Black.

I nuzzled into his shoulder, "I'm already yours anyway silly."

"I suppose..." he suddenly bit my neck causing me to jump in surprise. "Mine."

I laughed, moving to bite his ear, "_Mine_." I said into his ear, grinning smugly into his neck when I felt him shiver. _Hah! I have some power at least_.

"_Ana..._" Remy groaned into my neck, making me shiver again.

_Never mind_.

**AN: OK, new poll up on profile as an easier recording of your opinions of where lemons should go (check end of last chapter if you have no idea what I'm talking about) thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope you can just pop onto my profile if you haven't already and vote! Thanx ;P**


	23. Chapter 23: Not Wrong, Different

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'M BAAAACK! WHOOP! Exams are OVER!!**

Chapter 23 

Well, Sasha had gone now on her honeymoon to Fiji, and I wouldn't be seeing her for at least a month apparently. I told her not to come back without the start of my nephew or niece in her... and to have fun with her new hubby. Oh! When she tossed her bouquet, Leah caught it! We were all so excited for her; she had been waiting for so long already. And I think John had a tear in his eye when Sasha drove off to the airport with Seth, although he completely denies it. _The baby_, I was so excited though, because with Sasha's wedding over, HE AND HIS FAMILY WERE LEAVING!!! WHOOP!

I was a _little_ happy.

But Mum would be leaving soon too... and _no one_ wanted her to go. After waving of the terrible trio, we were now at the Cullen's house with Mum. Esme had invited her over; those two had just hit it off, and were currently inside the house showering Lizzie with attention. I think though that there was a different reason to coming here though. _Were they going to tell her today?_ But could Carlisle have gotten permission so soon? And if he hadn't... was he still going to tell Mum? I wanted her to know, but I didn't want her to be in danger... I'd trust Carlisle's judgement; he was wise enough to be the judge on what to do.

But right now, I was outside with the 'children' playing a game of tag. It wouldn't have been fair on me, a mere mortal, however with my Mum here, we were all running at 'human' pace. Emmet and Edward were complaining, but a hit on the head from their wives shut them up fairly fast. Edward was 'it' right now, and though I knew it was pointless really, I tried hiding behind the house, I wasn't a runner anyway. I think Edward must have been in pursuit of one of the others because I hadn't been caught yet. _Hmm... a long time actually... something's up_.

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up, _someone's watching me_. I turned around to face whoever it was when I found it to be- "Remy! What are you doing here? Find your own hiding place."

"Aww, come on baby, I want to stay here with you. Please?"

"No! This is _my_ hiding spot. No one else is allowed here."

Remy had a slightly predatory smirk on his face now, sending pleasant shivers up my spine. He took a step towards me, and I took one back. Again and again until I found myself up against a wall – _this boy really _must_ have some 'thing' for walls_ – and Remy's smirk grew more and more. I moved left, and he moved to stop me. I moved right, and he copied me again. _What was he planning?_

"Remy?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing his way up my neck, basically making me a heap of mindless goo, "Can I stay here now?"

_Oh, so _this_ is what this is all about_. "W-What?"

"I wanna stay with you. You looked so cute being possessive over a hiding place." He mumbled against the skin on my neck.

"Cute?"

"And _hot_."

"Hot?!"

"Mhmm... you're almost as possessive as me." he said biting lightly at my skin here and there before licking the area he had just bitten. _This was so unfair, to me as usual_, "Because you're my Ana, mine. You are my best friend, my imprint, my heart and my love. Mine. As I am all yours." _There was my possessive boyfriend. _"Nothing else matters but you Ana. I don't want anything to happen to you, or to us." _What was he talking about? Nothing's going to happen to us._ "Promise me nothing will happen Ana, promise me." I felt something wet fall on my shoulder and heard the sudden change in his voice, _something's wrong._

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled his face away from me. I saw tears in his beautiful eyes and a sad and fearful look on his face. _What's making him so upset? I swear I'll kill it._ a single tear eventually fell from his eye, and it destroyed me inside. I kissed away the tear, before planting kisses on his eyes and a kiss on his lips. "Remy, baby, what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Please Remy, I don't want to see you so sad. Tell me what's the matter. Did something happen? Is something _going_ to happen? Remy baby talk to me, Remy-"

He stopped my words by connecting our lips again, and I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the distress and desperation in his kiss. He felt so vulnerable. I wasn't sure if I should stop him now to really talk this out with me, or just let him take any comfort he wanted. I thought I'd let him take comfort, for now. I'd talk to him later. I would make him if I had to.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I felt his hands move, one held me firmly to him by the hips, while the other hand buried itself into my hair, keeping my lips to his. I kept my hands on his face, wiping away any tears I felt and trying to comfort him. When I kept feeling tears drop onto my hands and face, I thought I had better get him talking again, so pulled away from the kiss.

"No-"

"Shh Remy, I'm not going anywhere." I made him face me now, staring deep into his now dark brown eyes. "What's this all about Remy? Tell me the truth."

His eyes looked so sad, "I don't want to lose you."

"Do I look like I'm leaving anytime soon?"

"I mean forever. I want to spend forever with you, like this."

Oh... my mortality and his questionable immortality.

Well, I guess that was a reasonable topic to get upset over, I did. At least now I know that I wasn't the only one worried. "So do I Remy, more than anything. But I don't think there's really much we _can_ do. Let's just be happy with whatever time we do have."

"Even if I stay young? Would you still love me as you grow older? Wouldn't you want someone more your age?"

"Remy, I should be more worried about _you_ going off _me_ when I grow old enough to be your grandmother."

"Never!" he looked a little angry now and took me by the shoulders, shaking a little, "I could never stop loving you Ana, I will love you forever. When you die, I'll follow you."

"_No!_ Remy you can't-"

"I will. Nothing will stop me." he was shaking so much now, _what's happening?_

"Remy? Remy calm down-"

"I _am_ calm."

"No you're not, Remy. Please, you're shaking." I made him sit down next to me on the grass, and then forced him to lie down. I placed his head in my lap and stroked his head and face, trying to stop the shaking that was spreading through his body. His head felt hot, but he had always felt warm. Still, it felt unusually hot. Surely _someone_ had heard us. We were playing tag with vampires for god's sake! That is, unless they had all abandoned me by the house to play at vampire-speed deeper in the forest. I needed help calming Remy down I think, and I know exactly who to call, I just hope he was close by, "Jasper? Jasper where are you-"

But it wasn't Jasper that popped out. Instead it was Carlisle. He had probably been in the house, and Esme had stayed behind to entertain Mum. He wasn't Jasper, but he was better than nobody. "Carlisle! Remy won't stop shaking, can you do something?" His eyes grew wide and he studied Remy before bending down beside us and checking Remy over. I was really worried now. What was Carlisle checking? Please don't let it be too serious. "Carlisle is something wrong with him?"

"Not 'wrong', just... different."

"Different as in how?"

"Phwah! What _is_ that smell? Jake did you leave something out here?" I turned my head to see everyone coming out of the forest, Emmet having been the one to speak. Their faces instantly changed though when they saw Remy. Nessie and Jacob pushed through the others and ran to my side.

Jacob hauled Remy to his feet, but when I heard him groan in pain I reached out to take him back. Nessie held me back though. I don't know where Jacob was taking Remy; I only knew that it was away from me. Edward soon came and between the two of them they managed to pick Remy up and started to move a way away from us. They lay him on the ground then and were talking quietly to him, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The others obviously could though, because I saw their faces shine with worry.

"Nessie what's going? Why's Remy hurting?"

"Just calm down Ana."

_Now she was telling _me_ to calm down?!_ "Let me go to him. Let me go Nessie!"

"I-I can't, it could be dangerous."

"He wouldn't hurt me!"

"He wouldn't do it on _purpose_ no, but-"

Bella stepped in though and placed a hand on Nessie's arm, "Let her go."

Nessie looked torn. I know she wanted to go see to her son too, but something was going on which she said could be dangerous. Eventually she let me go, and I ran to Remy's side, swatting away Edward's attempts at holding me back. I pulled Remy into my arms and stroked his head. His head rested on my shoulder and I kept holding him, even when his shaking got so strong that Jacob had to hold down his legs. I almost cried when I heard his whimpers of pain. "It's going to be okay Remy, I love you. Please calm down." I kept repeating that phrase into his ear, and slowly felt him calm down in my arms.

Even when his shaking stopped I kept him in my arms, just stroking his face or hair, kissing him now and then and whispering 'I love you' to him. Edward had left at some point, but Jacob was still sat nearby, beside Remy's feet. "Ana?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." I kissed his head again, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." He sat up now, and only then when I saw him smiling at me as if nothing had happened did I burst into tears. "Ana!"

I hit him on the head, "Don't you EVER do that to me again you idiot! I was scared to death. Don't _do_ that again." He pulled me into his arms now and let me cry a little. I had no idea what had happened, but I had felt so helpless. I hated that. Remy was rubbing my back to try and calm _me_ but I was still hysterical. Can you blame me though? I mean, I had stayed really calm throughout Remy's 'episode', and now I was letting out all my fear, anger, worry, anxiety, helplessness and pain. I deserved a good cry. I hit him on the chest with my fists, doing no damage I guessed, "What the hell happened to you you stupid stupid idiot?!"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like auntie Rosalie."

I scowled at him now, pointing a finger to his face, "Don't turn this into a joke!"

"But I'm okay Ana."

"_Now_, but what if it happens again?!"

"It's not that big a deal."

"You don't know that." I spun around to face Jacob, "What the hell happened to Remy?!"

He looked a little shocked at my outburst, and I think I heard a chuckle from behind us, but I kept glaring at Jacob until he answered. "I-I think that, erm, maybe, I, Carlisle?"

Carlisle came up to us now and I looked up at him expecting an explanation, "I believe that Remy almost went through a werewolf transformation. But because his body isn't used to it, or because of the vampire genes in him, it wasn't successful and his body was in conflict."

"Could it happen again?"

"...Yes, I believe so. And I believe that it _could_ be more dangerous next time, to Remy."

I pulled Remy closer to me, as if that would stop him having another 'episode'. But he pushed me off, "Loosen up Ana. I'm fine now. I'll just keep a cool head. Why are you worrying so much?"

I stared at him for a moment to see if he really was being serious. He was. I felt immense rage at him at that moment, _how dare he think I _couldn't_ worry about him during that- that- spaz attack?!_ I moved away from him and wiped my eyes of my tears and stood up. I didn't dare look at Remy, I don't know what I'd do to him, and all I'd end up with would probably be another broken hand. _Hah, until I met Remy I had never broken a bone in my body_. "Ana?" I turned away from him and made my way inside the house. Mum and Esme were sat chatting on the sofas while Lizzie lay reading on the floor.

Mum stopped talking when she saw me enter the room though, and I ran up to her and burst into tears again, so sad about the stupid boy that I love. "Ana?! What's the matter? Darling tell me what's wrong."

I was wrapped up in her hug, feeling her rub my back like Remy had done before, as well as a cold hand running through my hair, _Esme_. I heard more people enter the room, and I heard Remy's voice among them, "Mum I want to go. Can we go now?"

"Of course darling. I'll call you later Esme, you know where I'll be." I felt Mum lead me through the Cullen's house. I kept my face buried in Mum's shoulder as we left the house, and didn't look up until Mum closed the door to my side of the car. When Mum started the car I glanced back at the Cullen house and saw Esme waving us off. No one else was outside with her. I was sort of glad no one was with her this time.

For once I didn't want to look at Remy.

I couldn't believe what he had said to me. I may be being a little over-dramatic, but this was how I felt. And I acted on my feelings quite a lot, however stupid they turned out to be half the time. "Ana?"

I turned to look at Mum, "Hmm?"

"I'm not going to ask you what happened. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you had your reasons. I wanted to talk to you though, about something else. I think it's been a long time coming."

"I've had 'the Talk' you know."

She laughed a little, "Yes, I know. I _was_ the one that gave you 'the Talk'. I meant something else. It's something serious Ana. I need you to listen carefully."

Mum was never this serious usually, so I nodded my head.

"First is some good news. I've decided I want to stay here in the big US of A with my babies," I grinned at her, ecstatic with her news, "The second thing I wanted to tell you was about the Cullens. Esme told me someone was coming to see them in a few days, and that they wanted to meet us. Ana, I need to know. Do you have any idea who this person is?"

_Someone was coming to see them? I had no idea_, "No Mum. They didn't mention anything to me."

"Well then, I'd better be prepared."

_Prepared?_

**[Lemon] Poll update: okay, seems like most people want the lemons in the story, so I'll do that. If you didn't don't worry, I'll leave a warning for you in the chapter and you can just skip over it if you don't want to read. Thanx! ;P**


	24. Chapter 24: Visitors and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 24

I was sulking, and I was _not_ being a baby.

"Ana just pick up the phone."

"No Mum, do you not understand the concept of the 'cold shoulder'?"

"I'm sure whatever it is you have a good reason, but answer the goddamn phone! It's been ringing non-stop since we got back, I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Fine." I stormed upstairs to my room and answered the phone there, "WHAT?!"

"Turn around."

I did so and had a heart attack when I saw Jasper. "Jesus! Scare me to death why don't you?!"

"Sorry." I felt waves of calm wash over me, and nodded in thanks at him before glaring again. "Now listen to me Ana before you start shouting."

"How do you know I'll start shouting?"

"Have you met my wife?" _Point taken_. "Remy's miserable Ana. He can't work out what he did to upset you like that. And Edward refuses to tell him too, talking about privacy or something."

"He doesn't know what he did wrong?! He bloody thought I didn't care about him! I don't even know if he's even sane, did you see how emotionless he was after his episode? It's like he didn't even care about himself!"

I saw Jasper look at my door just before I heard a knock, "Ana are you alright? I hear shouting."

"No one Mum! Just erm, venting into the pillow and stuff, it helps me de-stress." _Note to self; less shouting when 'alone' in my room._

"Okay then, don't be too loud or I'll start to think you really are shouting at someone. That is unless you're on the phone. Oh! Did I interrupt your call? I'm so sorry!-"

"Never mind Mum! Just, go back downstairs."

"Will do darling, maybe I'll make us some tea."

"Sounds great," I said, before I waited for Jasper to look back at me. I took another breath to rant again, but a sudden feeling of fatigue stopped me, and it took everything in me just to keep standing. Jasper took me by the shoulders and set me on my bed, "There's a reason _I_ was sent you know Ana?" he said with a chuckle, "Now, have you thought _why_ Remy seemed so calm after his episode?"

My mind felt tired and my jaw took effort to move, "You?"

"No, I didn't do anything Ana. Do you know how much control a werewolf has to have? If they let their anger or other negative emotions loose, they'd turn into wolves instantly. Remy has never had such a peak of emotion that negative before Ana, I felt it from miles away. We don't know what could have happened if you hadn't calmed him down, but there was a good chance someone could have got hurt."

I blinked at Jasper, my eyes feeling _so_ tired,_ damn you, you stupid empath._

"Ana, other than your mother, _you_ were the most vulnerable person there." _So?_ "Remy _had_ to detach himself from his emotions then, he didn't want to hurt you."

"He couldn't hurt me."

"Not normally, but it has happened that someone has been hurt around a newly transformed werewolf. Take it from me when I say that there was a huge mixture of worry for you, anger at himself and deep deep sadness in Remy at the time. Emotions like that have often made Jacob, an 'experienced' werewolf, shift. Remy _had_ to suppress it and try to laugh it off. He didn't want you to see him like that again. He felt so disappointed at upsetting you."

I let my head fall forward, just holding off the clutches of sleep. "I'm... making it worse, aren't I?"

"..."

I felt such utter self-loathing then, "He should hate me from all the crap I've put him through. I don't deserve him."

"Ana-"

"There he was, worrying about _me_, and I walk away from him." _I officially hate myself._

"It was a simple misunderstanding. He'll forgive you in an instant-"

"But he shouldn't!" I took several deep breaths in and out to calm myself. I felt so stupid and alone without my Remy. And so cold without him too. I felt like a half from a whole. "I want my Remy."

"I'll go get him."

I nodded my head and watched Jasper casually step out of my bedroom window, before looking at the floorboards beneath my feet. I had hated being alone in small spaces since my kidnapping by the Volturi wives, and eventually I was starting to feel constricted, when I saw a shadow cross the floorboards I was staring at. I looked up and straight into familiar gold brown eyes, and felt myself tear up from missing him the whole two days apart. "Remy!" I said before pulling him into a hug, planting kisses anywhere I could reach, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I just thought that-"

"Shh," he said, placing a finger on my lips to stop me talking, "Jasper told me what you said."

"He did?" I asked, feeling him wipe away a lonesome tear of mine, "Did he get it right?"

Remy chuckled. "I think so. I'm sorry too."

"No he didn't get it right if _you're_ apologising."

"I shouldn't apologise?" I shook my head at him, making the room spin now, _damn you Jasper for making me this tired_. "Okay then, but you don't need to apologise either then."

"Yes I do."

"_No_, you don't."

"But I-"

"No." Remy stroked my cheek softly, and I closed my eyes at his touch. A touch I had deprived us of for two whole days, "Why don't we agree that we were both a little too stupid, and forget about the whole thing?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He said, pulling me back against him and into a soft kiss. I wanted to deepen the kiss though; I had been missing my daily dose of Remy for two days. I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing my way up his clothed torso back to his mouth. I found it really interesting though how his muscles would tighten then relax when I kissed them, so I started to push his top up a little and kept kissing his abs, sans shirt now,_ he had a six pack, I couldn't resist_. I giggled when I heard him moan slightly, and had just started making a hickey on his hip when he pulled me up so I was lying on top of him. "Ana baby, not that I don't _really_ like that, but, erm, well-"

"You want me to stop?"

"I don't _want _you to stop, but I need you to, otherwise _I_ will not be responsible for any actions that follow." He said with a smirk.

I blushed; I had only been trying something out. I nodded my head though, and smiled when Remy kissed my forehead. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but you're _so_ much sexier than you think," _cue blush_, "Just laying there, kissing lower and lower-"

I kissed his mouth to stop him embarrassing me any further. I had almost pure intentions when I had been kissing him before, why did he have to make me sound so much more... vixen-y? I pulled away and just looked down at my Remy. I traced his features lightly with my fingertips, smiling when he made faces at me. I made faces back and soon he had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter. I snuggled into Remy, keeping him close with an arm and leg, and sighed in contentment. _This is how it's supposed to be. Remy and me. Together._

"Baby? I think I'd better go."

"What? No!"

"I'll see you soon, but I don't think your Mum would appreciate it if she found me up here with you and she doesn't remember opening the front door to me." I frowned, _stupidly clever Remy_, why did he have to be so logical? I sat up and let Remy up. I smirked when I saw him pull down his shirt as he started to get up though.

"Where's my goodbye kiss then?"

He smiled and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss before pulling away and standing up, "Goodbye."

I pouted at him, _not fair!_ He just smirked, before saluting me and hopping out of the window. I went to the window and watched him run off, before I headed out of my room. I walked downstairs to find Mum reading her paper at the kitchen table. She looked up when she noticed me.

"Ana, Esme just called. We were supposed to go over there tomorrow to meet some friends of theirs, but apparently they arrived a day early. I suggest you put something a little more formal than jean and a top, we're going to the Cullen's in an hour." _I get to see Remy!_ I nodded my head and turned to get ready when Mum stopped me, "Ana?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"Are you okay about going to the Cullen's? I know you had a disagreement or something-"

"I'm fine Mum. I sorted everything out over the phone."

"Oh, that's good. Well get dressed then!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I _was_ going." I said before I continued up to my room. _Now what do I wear?... oh god! I'm starting to sound like Alice!_

*

An hour and a half later and I found myself with Mum at the Cullen's doorstep knocking at the door. We didn't have to wait long for Esme to greet us at the door, but her smile seemed... strained. I'd never seen Esme wear a false smile. I looked at her in confusion, but either Mum didn't notice or she ignored the false smile, as she smiled back just as bright as usual. "Hi Esme, thanks for inviting us over. I can't wait to meet these friends of yours."

"Not at all Marie dear. Come in, come in. You too Ana." She led us to the strangely quiet house, and I felt on edge instantly. I followed Esme into the living room to see the Cullens on one side and a group of other people on the other side. There were quite a few people, but my eyes were drawn to three in the centre, sat down on the sofa rather than stood up like the others. Two had black hair, but one had white hair.

And _then_ I noticed their eyes.

Glowing red eyes.

I was sent back to my nightmares and memories, remembering those same red eyes in my dreams, only for me to see them also too often in real life when my life had been threatened. I stood frozen in fear when I realised fully what they were. _Human_ feasting vampires. And _I_ was a human.

_Mum!_

I had to protect Mum, she wouldn't know what danger she was in. She probably wouldn't believe what type of danger she was in either. I subtly stepped half in front of her and glared at the seated figures. They may be vampires, but right then I felt all powerful too. I was protecting my Mum and they wouldn't get to her without going through me first.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus. I haven't seen you in a while."

I saw the Cullens look in shock at Mum, and I spun round slightly, still in front of her, and asked, "You know these people?"

A deeper voice answered my question, "She has known us for centuries, haven't you Marie?" I looked to see one of the black haired vampires smiling, _smiling?!_, at Mum. But Mum just frowned at him. "Don't tell me you haven't mentioned us to them Marie?"

"Excuse me," Carlisle said as he stood up, "But did you say 'centuries'?"

"Yes Carlisle, she met us before you joined. Although I believe she has been around a lot longer than that even." _What the hell?! _"You have a daughter? Very interesting." He held out a hand to me, "May I?"

Mum put a hand on my shoulder to stop me moving to him, _like I would, he's a strange vampire that somehow knows Mum. I wouldn't go near him with a fifty foot spike!_ "That isn't necessary."

"But I want to know who you met. Did you find your 'true love'?" Mum was glaring at him now. "Ah... did it not work out?"

_How dare he!_ I growled at him without thinking, before covering my mouth in shock. _What the hell was that?_ I turned my wide eyes to Mum to see her looking just as angry with darkening eyes. "M-Mum what's going on?"

"Did she not tell you? How amusing."

I turned and growled at that man again, "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you idiot." One of his companions, a young looking girl stepped towards me with anger in her eyes. I saw the Cullens all tense, and Remy looked ready to tackle her, but I stood, still glaring at the man she stood before. I felt an uncomfortable headache wash over me though, and I shook my head trying to rid myself of the slight ache. It didn't go away, but it didn't get any worse. I turned to glare at the girl now, "What are you trying to do? Glare at me to death?"

She looked really confused for a second, before glaring at me harder. I stuck my tongue out at her. The man behind her started to laugh, "She reminds me of when I first met you Marie. She truly is your daughter. What is your name?"

Remy jumped in front of me now, growling at the man, "You don't need to know."

"Remy-" I was about to pull him back when he fell to the ground clutching his head and shouting in pain, "Remy!" I pulled him up into my arms, the head ache back, when I felt Bella take him from me and lay him down on the couch with the others. He didn't seem to be in any pain right now, so I stood up again and walked to him, looking at Bella in confusion, "What happened to him?"

"Jane."

I looked at her in confusion before I heard a snickering behind me. I turned and saw the girl – _Jane?_ – looking amusedly at Remy. I growled at her, _she hurt Remy!_ and pounced at her when I felt arms wrap around me stopping me. I looked to see it was Mum that was holding me back, a hard look on her face, but not at me, at the man who was now laughing again, "It's almost déjà vu to the day we met, isn't it Marie?"

"Alright, that's enough with the 'inside joke' talk! I'm really confused here. Can _somebody_ explain what's going on here?" Emmet said.

"I agree," Carlisle said, "An explanation would be very helpful."

The black haired vampire waved a hand at Mum, "Marie?"

Mum glared at the man, so I glared too. "Ana, I am not quite forty nine years old."

I had a bad feeling about what she was about to say, "...Okay?"

"I am a little older."

"How much older Mum?"

"I am about... four-hundred and ninety-four years old. Give or take a decade."


	25. Chapter 25: Almost Lucky

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the slow update, I was **_**really**_** busy with work. Forgive me? **

Chapter 25 

I blinked my eyes several times as I surveyed the woman I had known as my mother in a new light. _Four-hundred and ninety-four?!_ How was I supposed to react to _this_?! On the plus side I wasn't hyperventilating, _yet_, but I suddenly felt so distant from my Mum. "Y-You what?!"

She bit her lip and looked pleadingly at me, "Ana sweetie, please-"

A laugh turned my attention to the black-haired vampire in the centre of the sofa, "You didn't tell your own daughter Marie?! How interesting."

"Shut up Aro!" Mum turned to me again, "Ana I was going to tell you when you turned eighteen, like Sasha-"

"Sasha knows about this?! Has she told Seth? Is _she_ older than you've told me too? Why did you keep this from me? Oh my god, Da- I mean William, did he know too? What the hell Mum?!"

"Who is this Sasha?"

She put her hands on my shoulders and made me look at her. "Ana I wanted to tell you, _god_ how I wanted to tell you. But I wanted you to be happy and normal too. This would have ruined your childhood. Your father knows nothing because when I was about to tell him... well, things got complicated-"

"Your mate left you Marie? Pity."

Now I turned to that black haired vampire, my blood pressure sky-rocketing under the stress right now, I doubted even Jasper could help me fully, "Aro was it? Do you ever _shut up_?!" Jane hissed at me, and I hissed back. _Annoying brat_. I turned to Mum again and dragged her out of the room and into the kitchen. The others would still hear us – _damn amazing hearing _– but at least it would make me feel a little more private than talking in front of them all. And it would lessen the interruptions. "Okay, talk. _Now_. And don't skip _anything_."

She pushed me to sit on the chair while she took a seat opposite me. "You want to know why I'm this old."

"Duh."

"I don't know."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry, no." Mum started playing with a simple chain bracelet on her wrist, no longer looking at me, "I remember being very sick when I was about Sasha's age. Nobody knew what was wrong with me. Mother had died when I was a child, and I was all father had. He was so upset when I was sick. He tried everything. The last thing I remember was getting this bracelet from him, and falling asleep to my father's voice saying _"he'd found a way"_ or something. When I woke up, I was in the middle of nowhere, with no one else there, and I couldn't find my father anywhere."

"Mum-"

"I spent years looking for him, all alone, but it was as if he'd vanished. I eventually ran into the Volturi. They knew I was human, but one touch from Aro and he realised how 'special' I was. They wanted to keep me there, but I left. Centuries later I found your father, William. He was so...perfect, I was so in love instantly. We both were, at least for a time. We married quickly, and nine months after Sasha was born. _Then_ I started to age."

"You would've still been young if you hadn't had us?"

"I'm not sure," Mum reached up to trace the corners of her eyes and mouth, softly following the light wrinkles present, "But I was so... _pleased_ to be getting older. I thought it was time. This way I'd get to watch my two beautiful baby girls grow up as a mother should. And I would be properly grey for any grandbabies." She added with a smirk. "I thought I'd finally found my happy ending after centuries of self-isolation, and then-"

"Stefania." I practically growled.

"Yes... William did always like beautiful women."

"You're beautiful Mum."

She smiled, "_Young_ and beautiful. I'm nearly fifty sweetie, an old bag now."

I sat in thought. If she only started aging _after_ having children... _could I?_- "Mum you think Sasha and I could be-"

"Yes. I believe so." Mum reached over and took my hand, patting the back of it lightly, "I don't know what will happen to you when you have babies though. Both you and your sister don't have 'normal' partners. Maybe I passed on my 'gift' because I had to compensate for your father... you both... may... not..."

I looked up at Mum, my eyes wide in surprise and hope. _There was a chance?_ It was all so overwhelming, all this new information. I had to look at my life from a whole new perspective now. Nothing was the same, yet nothing had really changed. It all just _looked_ different... I could live forever, with Remy! _If_ he lived that long too. _Forever with Remy_. I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face at the thought, and I saw Mum smirk at my expression. I didn't doubt that she could guess what I was thinking of.

"I want grandbabies Ana, but not from _you_ just yet."

"_Mum!_"

She chuckled, "Come on, we had better get back to the others. They'll be itching for an interrogation I'm guessing. They probably heard every word we said, right?"

I smiled at Mum, "You pretty much guessed it." We re-entered the living room, and found everyone exactly as we had left them, staring each other down, the only ones that were breathing – and moving – besides Mum and me were the werewolves and hybrids. I immediately felt tense. "Remy?"

He was instantly by my side and had me wrapped in a warm hug, making me sigh in contentment. "You okay baby?"

"As much as I can be I guess."

"Good." He said, planting a kiss onto my temple. I sent a small smile at him which he returned, before my attention was drawn once again to the leader it seemed of the foreign vampires; Aro. He beckoned me closer, and after a rigid nod from Remy, I tentatively shuffled to stand in front of him. I know he could have reached out and grabbed me before I even noticed, but I left more than an arms length of space between us.

"No handshake?"

"Knowing what you're capable of, I'd prefer it if you kept your hands to yourself thanks."

He smirked but nodded, before closing his eyes and rolling his neck. "Well Carlisle, I think it's safe to say you can divulge what information you see fit with Marie. We'll take our leave for now." Aro rose to his feet and made his way to the door, pausing beside me momentarily, "We'll be watching."

Everyone watched as the infamous Volturi left the house, not even putting up a fight. _Was I the only one here thinking that was too easy?_ I saw Edward shake his head, and knew everyone thought this was a little _too_ easy, too suspicious. It took half an hour and Emmet to crack the lamest joke on the planet to break the tension in the room. Everyone eventually paired off and left to their own devices, until only Carlisle, Esme, Mum, Remy and I were left in the living room. Even then it was only a few more minutes before Carlisle and Esme went out to hunt. Mum smiled cheekily at me, "I'll leave you two lovebirds be then. Be safe, I don't want to find out if you age or not just yet-"

"_Mum!_"

"I'm going already! Bye darling, bye Jeremy."

"Seeya Ms Clays."

We waved Mum off – I considered pushing Mum out of the house before she said anything else embarrassing – before Remy pulled me into his side again. "You really okay baby?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." And that was all the warning I got before he pushed me backwards onto the sofa and jumping beside me, pulling me into a hug. "I was really worried about you."

_Aww_, I smiled, "Me too. Love you."

"And I love you." He mumbled, before he started nipping at my neck. "Can you do that growling thing again, it was really sexy."

"Remy!" I slapped his shoulder. He blew a raspberry into my neck, making me laugh, before he proceeded to kiss down my neck and along my collar bone. I was barely aware of the fact that he lifted me up and started to carry me somewhere upstairs, other than the fact that his hands left my waist and moved to grip my thighs. "Remy, where are we going?"

"I found a place."

"What?" _did he mean... as in now?!_

"No one else is here now." Remy pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Can we?..."

"But we don't even have a c-"

"I got everything already."

I blushed, "Everything?!"

Now Remy was the one blushing, "You know... just in case... I'm a teenage boy Ana!"

I laughed, kissing him on the nose. _Was I ready?_ If it had to be anyone, it would always have been Remy. So I guess... why not now? _Let's make him squirm a little._ I grinned to myself as I ground my hips into Remy's, hearing him groan in my ear. "And I guess I'm just a teenage girl." I pulled away from him, "But...-"

"Not now."

"...No." He sighed but nodded his head, resting his head on my shoulder while he still held me in his arms. I pulled his head up to face me, planting a soft kiss on his nose, "Five minutes ago."

He looked really confused, but only for a second, before breaking out the biggest grin I had ever seen. "Really?!" I grinned, nodding my head. He shook his head, putting on the worst fake-angry face I had ever seen, "Don't tease me like that Ana."

"Who else will?" I hopped out of his arms and took some steps back, "But if you don't _want_ to..." and then I ran.

"Come back here Ana! Just wait until I catch you!"

I laughed and ran through the house. Remy may be fast, but I was the master at dodging around and behind objects and backtracking. Remy kept almost catching me, managing to pinch my butt or grab my waist before I twisted out of his arms. I know he was playing with me, he could have kept me in his arms, but I think the wolf in him was enjoying the chase. I don't know how long we spent chasing, but suddenly I found the house too quiet.

I looked all around me, expecting Remy to jump out at me or something. Nothing. He was up to something...- "Ah!" I spun round to face Remy rolling on the ground practically laughing his pretty head off. He had silently snuck up behind me and planted a kiss right on the back of my neck. _The sneak_... "That was _not_ funny! I almost had a heart attack!!"

Remy managed to pull himself up to sit, "Still need the kiss of life?"

"Hmpf!" I was about to say something else when I saw the hilarious sight of Emmet manoeuvring his way into the room – we were back in the living room by now – with one hand covering his eyes and the other held out in front of him.

"Are you kids decent? I don't want to see you two getting it on, that's just nasty!"

I blushed while Remy blew a raspberry at him, "And what do you think I feel like when I walk in on you and auntie Rose?!"

"Lucky?"

Rosalie walked in after her husband, whacking him on the head in usual Rosalie-fashion, "Shut up Emmet, they're still fully dressed."

Emmet peeked between his fingers before whining, "What?! But we left hours ago like Remy said so they could-"

_Thud_, "Idiot."

"Sorry Rose."

I turned, "_You_ told them to leave?"

He was scratching the back of his neck now, smiling his most adorable smile at me, _not working this time buddy_, "Ana baby, I love you. I just thought maybe today we could finally, well, you know..."

I rolled my eyes at him, inwardly pleased at the fact he had thought that much about us having sex as I had. I leant up and pecked Remy on the jaw before turning around, "I think I had better head back home."

"Already?!"

"_Yes_ Remy, already. I've been here since after lunch, and I can see the sky is already starting to grow dark. I'll call you tonight. Oh! I almost forgot. Mum found a house, not far from here actually. Maybe five minutes away. She paid the deposit on it already, but we need help getting everything together. Can you ask Esme if she could possibly help us? Please please please, with a cherry on top?"

Remy smiled tapping his chin, "Well if you're _begging_-"

"Fine then, never mind. I'll have to tell Mum to call in some big strong moving men to come and help-"

"Why must you always tease me so? You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, but you're the one who gives me such wonderful opportunities to tease." I grinned up at him, "Love you. Bye now."

Remy pulled me into one of his unfair but delicious goodbye kisses – usually making me _not_ want to leave – before sighing, "Goodbye I guess... for now."

"Uh-huh." I walked out of the living room, hugging Emmet and waving to Rosalie on the way out. Mum wasn't here anymore, and I didn't want to go back in to ask for a lift... I guess I was going to take the scenic route. _Cross my fingers that I don't get lost again._


	26. Chapter 26: Underwear and Superstrength

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the late update, I was on holiday and then I was busy with overdue work. TT_TT forgive me!**

Chapter 26 

By some higher force, I found my way home, for once, and had only gotten lost on the way once. I guess it paid off when you only had a five minute journey to get lost, too short a time to really get lost. Mum had already 'moved in' to the new house, which meant that she had got a couple of temporary beds into the house and we now had to sleep there. Nothing was really working yet, no water, electricity, gas, heating... because Mum had chosen to buy an _old_, really _really_ old house that needed a _lot_ of repair. _Lucky we have Esme, maybe she'll give us a discount._

It may have been an old house, but this was a beautiful house. It felt like you were in a different time when you looked at it. The outside anyway, with its chipped white outer walls, the pale wood veranda, sloping roof covered in black slate tiles. It was completely different to the Cullen's sleek and modern house, and definitely too big for just the two of us, but I expect Mum was buying for company, knowing the large families Sasha and I were merging into our little family. It was funny that only over six months ago it had only really been Mum, Sasha, John and me. Now we were a 'family' of so many more. It was a good change.

Actually, I should check up on John. I'm not sure if he's staying here or going back to England. He probably isn't sure himself, _the lazy bum_, thinks this is another holiday. Anything to get away from work. He was staying with Mrs. Clearwater – Sasha's mother-in-law – for now though, which was nice. I liked having my 'big brother' close by. Knowing how lazy he was, he might stay in the USA just because he can't be bothered getting on another plane journey.

Walking into the house and to the living room where all the liveable items were, I found Mum sat on the bare floor writing in her diary while eating Pot Noodles, holding up a pot for me as I entered the room, _mmm, chicken flavoured_. "Have a nice time with Jeremy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." We sat slurping away at our meagre dinner, _I can't wait for us to properly move in and have all the working facilities,_ before Mum finished her writing and sat her diary down beside her empty cup of Pot Noodles. "Tell me about what Jeremy is."

I stared at Mum, "What?"

"I know about vampires, like the Cullens and the Volturi. But I have no idea about what Jeremy is. He doesn't have the red or gold eyes. Neither do Lizzie, Jacob and Renesme actually. Or Seth."

"Three words for you Mum; werewolves and hybrids."

"Werewolves? They exist?"

"Says the women who knows about 'mythical' vampires."

"And hybrids?"

"Seth and Jacob are werewolves, from the same pack in fact. To cut a long story short, it goes way back through the family roots. I'm not sure about the details, someone might retell the stories at the next bonfire if we go. You can hear them there."

"You didn't mention the others though. Are they the hybrids?"

"Yes. Renesme is Edward and Bella's daughter, from _while_ Bella was human."

"That's possible?"

"Apparently. So she's a half-vampire. Lizzie and Remy are her children with Jacob."

"So they're a real mix of things."

"Yep. Nothing like them before that we know of."

"... And you're happy?"

"What?"

"You're happy, aren't you? Knowing all that they are. I don't know much about these werewolves or hybrids, but what Sasha and Seth, and you and Jeremy have, it seems like... forever. I want to know that my baby is happy knowing all this. You aren't being pressured into this are you?"

"No Mum. I love Remy, the whole package, family and all. And he loves me just as much." I reached out and put my hand on hers, "He's good, not like William." Mum nodded, and a smile slowly spread across her face as she daydreamed about, something. "What are you thinking of now?"

"I like the name Rochelle, or Dorian."

I laughed and stared at her in complete confusion, "_What_ are you talking about?"

She just giggled a little, "Wouldn't that be something? Instead of a Dorian Gray, you could have a Dorian Black!" _What?_ "And he'd be adorable with that Jeremy's skin colour, but your eyes and hair-"

My eyes widened as I realised what Mum was talking about, "_Mum!_"

"What?" she asked, her face the picture of innocence, "Rochelle would look more like you I think."

I huffed, "I thought you _didn't_ want any grandchildren from me just yet."

"You're right, I'm just staying prepared."

"Prepared for what? Remy and I haven't... even... you know..."

"Yet."

"Can we _please_ talk about something else? You have no idea how embarrassing this is for me right now."

"Fine fine. I should probably be preparing names for Sasha really."

"Yes. Think of names that go with Clearwater."

"Hmm... it's so much _harder_ though. Black is a much easier name to match with. Oh! How about Matthew? That's a nice name. Or Jason, possibly even Aaron. And other than Rochelle if it's a girl... how about Lily? They're your favourite flower right? Or Juliet?"

"Juliet Black Mum? I can't see it."

She smiled cheekily, "So you _are_ thinking about this too."

I blushed, "Enough baby naming for babies not yet in existence. Give me the pump, I'm going to bed."

She handed me the hand-pump, "You know I'm still going to be in the same room as you. I will still be able to sprout baby names."

I started inflating up my air mattress as I spoke, "But I can pretend to be asleep."

"You can try." It took a while for me to inflate the mattress, but it was a comfortable one as far as air beds go. Grabbing a couple of blankets and a pillow I made my bed and settled in. Mum was still calling out a random name or two every now and again. When I couldn't hear her voice anymore I knew she was _finally_ asleep.

"I like Dorian."

I almost jumped at the sound of the voice, right next to my ear. "Remy?!"

"Mm-hmm." He whispered into my ear again as he made me scoot up on the mattress to make room for him. He wrapped his arm around mine as usual, and with a quiet – and completely unnecessary but theatrical – snap of his fingers, we were both in our pyjamas. Or boxers in Remy's case. Actually...

"What're you doing here? And you _heard _that? And _what_ am I wearing?"

"You didn't call like you said, so I got worried. I got here when you were talking about me and Lizzie, and stayed since then. And you are currently wearing one of my t-shirts and a spare pair of my boxers."

I pulled at the t-shirt, trying to read the logo on it in the faint light, "Why am I wearing your stuff?"

"I like it on you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You just like it on me because in your mind it's like your marking me as yours again, isn't it?"

"... Maybe. I can change it if you want."

I smiled a little at him, before snuggling closer to him, feeling his warm breath on my face, "It's fine, just unexpected. They're quite comfy actually, I may keep them."

"Sure you can. I have plenty of spares."

"Good. And Remy?"

"Yes?"

"Where's all the underwear I was wearing before?"

"Oh... erm... I was tired?"

I rolled my eyes at him, not quite sure if he had really forgotten during the clothes change or he had planned it. I had never slept with Remy in his clothes, let alone with none of my underwear on. I wasn't wearing a bra, much less a pair of knickers! I'd get proper answers in the morning, but for now I wanted to sleep. "You know you'd better be gone by the morning or Mum'll freak."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Remy, love you."

"Love you too."

*

When I woke up the next morning Remy was gone and I was back in my old clothes. _Sans_ underwear still. _He better not have lost those, they were my favourite set!_ Mum didn't seem to notice anything though, and I quickly changed into some fresh clothes, _with_ underwear, and then we were off to the Cullens for breakfast, since they had a working kitchen. Mum was good with directions, so we didn't get lost, and were there in only a couple minutes.

Alice opened the door before we got the chance to knock, _as usual_, and we were ushered in to see everyone who ate already at the dining table and ready to eat the mountain of food prepared by Esme, _she really seemed to like to cook_, "Marie! Ana! Help yourselves, before the others eat it all."

Mum went to sit by Esme and Lizzie, chatting while she ate. It seemed like Esme was looking forward to her next housing project. I seated myself next to Remy, swapping my empty plate with his full plate, waving off his attempts at retrieving his breakfast until he relented and served himself again. _Hah! That's for making my underwear disappear._ The sound of someone choking from the living room caught all our attention, and when we all went to check on what was happening, we found Edward at the end of a coughing fit. Esme went to him, asking if he was alright.

Edward nodded, before turning his head to me. _Why was he looking at me- oh shit! He heard!_ He was smiling smugly now as my face reddened. _Why do I always forget that there's a mind-reading vampire in the house?_ He would be the bane of my existence it seemed, as I had still to get used to controlling my thoughts. Turning my back to Edward I looked at Remy, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he was too busy _inhaling_ his food. I noticed Jacob _inhaling _his food as well,_ Like father like son, but what was it about having the werewolf gene and losing all table manners?_

"Remy did you ask Esme about doing Mum's house yet?" he nodded, still eating, _I see this will be a yes/no game_, "Did she say she'd help?" Nod, "Can you and the guys help the moving too?" Nod. I sighed and returned to _my_ eating. Alice was already starting to bug us about hurrying up so we wouldn't be late for school. Like we _could_ be late with the speed these vampires drove at. However, to comply was the easiest way to get rid of the buzzing in our ear to '_hurry up_' courtesy of Alice, and in the next ten minutes we were out of the house and being bundled into the cars.

And as expected, we were at the school in little over fifteen minutes, still arriving ten minutes early. We made our way to our form room – or homeroom – anyway, taking our time since _someone_ had made sure we had plenty of time. I had not even set foot through the door when I was abruptly pulled inside by my arm and dragged to the other side. "What the hell? Dan?"

"Ana I need your help!"

I looked at Dan in confusion, "What with? Are you in trouble?"

"No. I just- I- Becca's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to do! I want to do something special, but I don't know what. You're a girl right?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look, "You know what I mean... what should I do?"

"Well, what does she like to do?"

"... Not sure."

"Alright, what's her favourite food?"

"... Dunno."

"Does she like jewellery?"

"... I think so."

I whacked Dan on his arm, "Do you have any _idea_ about Becca's personality _other_ than that she's quite nice?!"

"I-I- yes, I just can't remember."

"Try asking her then."

"But I want it to be a surprise!"

"If you want it to be a _good_ birthday, you had better get to know what she likes more. Better a known _good_ event than a surprise _bad_ event. Okay? Come back when you know more and I'll see if I can help."

Dan nodded his head rapidly and squeezed me in a hug, "Thank you! I gotta find Becca now, seeya darlin'!"

I shook my head as he ran from the room, trying to catch his girlfriend before the start of school. I felt a warm arm sling around my shoulders and looked up to see Remy frowning slightly. "I don't like him calling you _darlin'_. It makes it sound as if you two are together."

I rolled my eyes at the jealous tone in his voice, before wrapping my arms around him and planting a quick kiss on his jaw, "Aww baby, if you like him so much, I won't be too upset if you go to him."

"What?! No! You know what I mean."

"Yes well the fact is that although I love him, I'm _in_ love with you." I said patting his cheek, "He's like my version of John to Sasha. Another brother."

Remy nodded his head, but kept his arm firmly around me. I shook my head at him, ducking backwards under his arm and going over to Bella and Nessie. Bella smiled at me, nodding her head to Remy who was now pouting at me while Emmet laughed at him, "He gets as jealous and overprotective as Edward gets."

"Must run in the family then." I said with a smile.

"We'll see." Nessie said with a cheeky grin I had seen an exact replica of on Lizzie's face.

I blushed at her comment, but didn't have time to respond as the bell went. I waved goodbye to the girls and pecked Remy on the lips as I left for my homeroom down the corridor. After homeroom I spent the almost rest of the day with Remy by my side, since we had almost all our classes together. After school I went with the Cullens as usual to their house, where we found Esme with a _slightly_ suspicious smile at her children.

"Esme?" Emmet asked, looking a little apprehensive. Esme only ever used that smile when she wanted something from us.

"Who's ready to do some heavy lifting?"

"What?"

"Ana and Marie's new furniture just arrived. Let's get moving."

"But school just finished, I'm tired..."

"Emmet Cullen you know you are never tired. Now hop too it!" Esme said, the smile still present when Emmet groaned, "Even Lizzie's helping out."

"What?!" shrieked Nessie and Jacob, Edward looking a little shocked too behind them.

"Don't worry; I made sure she only carried the light things like blankets or pillows. I know she's still young."

The parents – and grandparent – visibly relaxed... until Lizzie walked out of the door, heading towards my new house, with a _very_ heavy looking armchair, maybe twice her size_,_ in her arms. "Hi Mummy, hi Daddy. I finished my homework already, so don't worry." And off she went. I turned around and saw everyone, _everyone_, frozen in place, shocked looks on all their faces.

I burst out laughing, "I take it then that isn't normal."

"No." Remy replied first.

"We-well erm, she _is_ at the age that Remy started showing his telekinesis." Bella said.

Emmet whooped, "I can't wait until she's bigger!"

Jacob dashed down the path that Lizzie had disappeared down, "Elizabeth Rachel Black you put that chair _down_! Don't you just walk away from me young lady, you are in _big_ trouble. Lizzie!"

Nessie sighed, slowly following her husband, muttering, "He'll give himself a heart attack..."

Remy was still looking a little stunned. "I think Lizzie's teenage years will be a little tough on Jacob." I said to him.

He chuckled, "You think?"

And then even _I_ could hear the distant shouts of father and daughter.

"Let go of the chair Lizzie, you'll hurt yourself."

"Daddy watch out-"

_Crash_. "Oof!"

Rosalie burst out laughing, "I'll never let him live this down!"

**AN: I recommend reading this fanfic, I found it awesome and anxiously wait for updates (hint hint ;P): **

**The Love Bite**** by ****Jaxxtastrophe**

**Pre-Twilight. Grace encounters the Cullens on their first day at Forks High. However, no one knows that they all have secrets.**


	27. Chapter 27: Promises

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 27 

With the help of some mythical creatures, aka my Remy's family, Mum and I got the house sorted in a single day. We even got the electricity, water and gas to work, thanks to the collective knowledge of all the vampires. Rosalie made one heck of a plumber! And Lizzie, Alice and I had fun painting the rooms. But with all three of us being on the short side, we eventually managed to rope in Emmet. He didn't paint though; instead I sat on his shoulders to paint while Lizzie held Alice up those precious few inches closer to the ceiling. It was fun feeling tall for once.

The rest of the week was one _long_ home-warming party, courtesy of Alice, and was spent making a lot of food for a lot of people with a lot of presents. And even those who didn't eat gave us presents. Remy even gave me back my underwear after I'd complained to him that they were my favourite pair, but then I think he took another set or two as a replacement. My underwear drawer was looking a lot less full...

He'd deny it of course, and send me a pout that would make me forget what I was even talking about two seconds ago... _damn boyfriend, too handsome to deny..._

It was the American equivalent of the Easter Holidays soon, and I had planned a nice relaxing day of doing almost nothing. It was interrupted however, by a certain _vegetarian_ family. "Hi Esme!" Mum said as she opened the door, "I didn't know you were coming over. Come in!"

Esme wrapped my Mum up in a hug, before walking in with her husband and family trailing in after her. Well, Remy dashed in, and grabbed me into a hug, planting kisses all over my face. "I love you."

I giggled, _he's tickling me!_ "Remy, what's got into you?"

"I missed you."

"It's barely been a day."

"Yes, almost a _whole_ day."

I rolled my eyes at him, but kissed him on the lips to make him smile, before I was lifted by my calves into another hug. Looking down I saw Lizzie hugging me, _lifting_ me four inches off the ground with the most adorable smile. Ever since she had found her power, she'd hardly stopped lifting things, enjoying the momentary panic it seemed to cause Jacob that his 'little baby girl' was probably going to grow up to be a lot stronger than him. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course-"

"Lizzie..." Jacob said. Lizzie pouted, but nodded her head, putting me down and running off to her Mum. Jacob slapped Remy on his back before walking off to the others sat chatting in the living room. I was really confused.

"Remy what's going on?"

"They're just giving us some privacy," I blushed, "To _talk_."

"Oh, right. You want to talk in my room?"

"Let's go outside." I was surprised, but nodded my head and let Remy lead me outside past smirking faces. Remy stopped on us by the bench at the end of the garden, facing the house. There was still a lot of work to do about the garden, the grass need mowing, the shrubs trimming, a couple of rose bushes needed pruning and the trees surrounding the garden needed some tending to.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, settling myself in Remy's lap and playing with his hair as he held me.

"Two things. Firstly; do you want to go on mini-vacation with me? It wouldn't be far and only for a weekend probably, just some quality alone time for us, away from everyone, especially Emmet. He keeps stealing you from me..."

I smiled at his pout, kissing his lips quickly, "I'd love that. I just have to check with my Mum." Remy nodded, nuzzling his nose into my neck, "What was the second thing?"

"I have a present for you."

"My birthday's not for another year yet Remy."

"I know, but I couldn't wait." He reached into his pocket and held up a ring. My eyes widened in shock, _he couldn't be... could he?_ Remy pecked my cheek to grab my attention again, "Calm down love, I can hear your heart racing. I'm not popping the big question to you just yet." I sighed as Remy chuckled, handing the ring to me.

It was a simple ring, silvery and only decorated by a couple of crystals. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"A 'just because' wouldn't suffice?" I raised an eyebrow at him, making him smile, "Thought not. I know we're soul mates and that I'll love you forever and ever, and I know it's very likely that in our future there could be a wedding. But I wanted to give you this." He slipped it onto my right middle finger, "It's a promise ring, so that even though you know _all_ this, and I will try to remind you every day that I love you, no matter how long it takes, someday I'll be getting you a much more expensive ring, holding a lot more than crystals."

I was beaming at him by the end of his mini-speech, and threw my arms around him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I still love to hear it."

"Don't I know it too."

Three days later and I was waving goodbye to Mum as I left for a weekend away with Remy. He was already here, leaning on a car outside the house. "I'll only be gone for a couple of days, so don't worry so much. Besides, Remy will probably be with me all the time. I'll try and remember to call, but you know how awful I am at calling people."

Mum smiled, handing me my bag, "Go. Be young and reckless."

"Mum!"

"What? You never are, I almost worry sometimes. You're supposed to be a teenager. Are you still a virgin?"

I flushed and rolled my eyes at her, _honestly_, before kissing her on the cheek and going out to a smirking Remy who had probably heard the whole exchange. I looked around but couldn't see anyone else. "Who's driving us?" Remy smiled. "Can you drive? You aren't even old enough to have a licence!"

"Come on Ana, how can I be Jacob Black's son and _not_ know how to drive from a young age?" Remy took my bags from me, smiling when he saw the ring still on my finger. "You're still wearing it."

"Why would I take it off?" I said as I slid into the front passenger seat, buckling myself up as Remy got in next to me. _Even if we do get stopped, Remy could probably dazzle them into thinking he's older than he looks_. "So where are we off to?"

"There's a cabin in the mountains that my family owns. I think something important happened there, but I don't ask much. Otherwise grandpa starts making goo-goo eyes at grandma, and vice versa..." Remy shook his head while I smiled at his disgust. _Edward and Bella _were_ one of the most couple-y couples I know._ "They said we could use it anyway. It shouldn't be too cold up there, but if it is, well I _suppose_ I could be your living hot water bottle."

I smacked his arm but he just grabbed my hand and held it in his, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. "Is it a long drive?"

"A little bit. It would be faster if I just carried you and ran, but we have luggage and I don't think we want to lose any more of your underwear by mistake."

"_Lose_... that's _one_ word for it. I would have said _steal_."

"I gave it back."

"And took another."

"Well why don't I buy you some more then?"

"Y-_You,_ buy me _underwear_?!"

"I buy you other things... Hmm... I saw a nice red lace one in the shops last time Alice dragged me to the mall as her bag carrier-"

"I think I have enough underwear thank you."

Remy chuckled, bringing my hand to his lips quickly, "Whatever you want love."

*

It was about dinner time when we arrived at the cabin, but Remy had packed a _heap_ of food in the car with us, so I knew _I_ was full at least. There were several bedrooms, but we figured we might as well share one. We were used to sharing a bed anyway. I walked into the beautiful wood cabin, heading inside to choose a room. I didn't dare go into the master bedroom, it seemed wrong since this cabin was Edward and Bella's, but found another room with a nice big double bed and it even had an en suite bathroom too.

I dumped my bag on the floor and asked Remy behind me, "So, what are we doing first?"

"..."

"Remy?" I turned around and couldn't see him. Walking back to the living room, I saw him staring at the ground, blushing slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, erm, I was just thinking..."

"What is it?"

"Well... we're here, alone, I just thought maybe we could... you know... but we don't have to if you don't want to! I just..."

I was blushing now too. _Well, it _was_ definitely more private than our houses..._ "D-Do you have, erm...."

Remy smirked now, "I already told you, I'm a teenage boy Ana." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic packet for me to see, before putting it back.

"You had one on you?!"

Remy smiled, stroking my cheek with one hand, "So? You don't have to answer now, we don't even have to right now either, but do you think you would want to?"

I thought about his suggestion seriously, but all I could think of was that I loved Remy though, and that Remy loved me at least as much as I did... We had never really talked about having sex or making love 'properly' before, but I think we were both just as apprehensive and eager for it. Eventually I smiled at Remy, pulling him to me by his coat. I looked up to see him watching me closely, although he was a little red too. "Not right now? You mean you don't want to?"

Remy actually gulped, watching me slowly run my hands up his chest, _it's so much fun teasing Remy_, "I-I never said I didn't want to right now, I just, I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

"Pressure?" I asked, unbuttoning his coat. "Do I seem under pressure?"

"Well... no." I pulled his coat off him and draped it on the sofa next to us, before doing the same with my coat. Turning back to Remy I saw him still stood where he had been before, slight shock on his face, "So you really- you want to-"

I put my hands on my hips, _that boy was a little too considerate sometimes_, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Remy smirked now, "Do I get to watch?"

"Remy!"

"What?" Remy said, stepping towards me. And just like that the atmosphere completely changed. Where it had been light and free before, it was now felt more electrifying, although a little awkward. I smiled when Remy pulled me towards him by my hips, _finally_, wrapping my arms up around his neck and playing with his hair. "You say the word and-"

"I get it, kiss me already. Or are you too chicken-"

_There it was_, if I prod Remy enough in the right direction I can get almost anything I want. Remy was kissing me gently, but his hands were completely wild. They ran up and down my body, before slowly inching up my top and massaging my back and waist. I felt him push me back, and almost laughed when I felt the wall behind me, _typical_. And then Remy ran his tongue up my neck and I think I lost the ability to think.

I unbuttoned his shirt, almost ripping it off him in my excitement; my body was practically tingling in anticipation and excitement. Remy copied me, pulling my top slowly off me, kissing his way up my exposed stomach as he did, and sending goose bumps throughout my body. _That mouth of his was practically sinful_, I reached out and ran my hands down his chest, feeling him shiver as my hands came closer and closer to his trousers. But I never reached his belt. Remy grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, holding them in place with one large hand while the other gently rested on my hip.

His heavy-lidded beautiful gold-brown eyes looked into mine, and he sent shivers through me just by the _look_ he was sending me. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before running his hand down the side of my face, practically making me purr. "Ana, I love you."

I beamed up at him, kissing his palm when it was close enough, "I love you Remy, forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." He said with a smirk, _that half-smirk was too goddamn sexy to belong to only one person. Oh well, at least it's only for me._ I internally giggled at the thought, he was all mine. As I was his. Completely and solely his. He leant forward, merging our lips again and one thought ran through my head.

_This is it_.


	28. Chapter 28: The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 28 

*******Here's the lemon warning! It's finally here, so the rating's gone up too.*******

**(First lemon I've ever written, so keep an open mind when reading. I don't think I've made it that graphic, added a splash of comedy even. I was trying to reflect the awkwardness of a first time mostly.)**

Remy released my hands, moving to hold my hips to his while I dug my hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. He moved and started marking his way down my neck as he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his hips, making the tingles come back, and I hadn't realised I'd bucked my hips until I felt Remy's groan on my collar bone. I grinned at the response, rubbing my hips against his some more. But he pulled away.

"Remy?-"

"You're killing me here Ana," Remy said into my ear. Grinning again, I slid my hands down his chest and to his trousers, pulling him closer by his belt loops. "Ana..."

I kissed his ear and rested my hands on his belt buckle, "Let me help you then." He nodded, and I unbuckled his belt and let it drop to the floor, moving to the zip on his trousers. I slid the zip down and started to push Remy's trousers down his legs. But he was very, _distracting_, kissing me wherever he could reach. The tingles wouldn't stop, and I was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on removing Remy's trousers.

He seemed to read my mind though, and I felt the smirk on my neck, as he reached down and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. Then he reached to me and unbuttoned my trousers, stepping back a little to see what he was doing, only to fall over, dragging me with him, as he tripped over his own trousers. I burst out laughing as I was lying on top of him, his put out face was absolutely adorable. "S'not funny Ana."

I kissed his nose, "Maybe it would be safer for us to move this to the bedroom?" Remy nodded, trying to get up, only to fall over again, "You're trousers are stuck baby, we forgot to take off our shoes." Remy frowned down at our feet, before snapping his fingers and making both sets of shoes and trousers disappear. "I hope you haven't 'lost' those either."

"I would never lose anything of yours." Remy said, sitting up with me in his lap, "Now, where were we?"

"On our way to the bedroom."

"Right." He pulled us both up to stand, brushing invisible dust from us both before taking me by the hand and leading me to the bedroom. Once inside, the slightly awkward atmosphere returned. We were just stood there, in our underwear, wondering what to do now. After another minute or two though, Remy seemed impatient with the awkwardness, and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me right against him and merging our lips again. His hand I could feel was toying with the bra clasp on my back now, and I could feel both of us were shaking a little. _At least I'm not the only nervous one._

He still seemed unsure about taking my bra off, and I wasn't sure if it was nerves now, or he couldn't undo my bra. I pulled my lips away from his and looked up at him, both of us panting slightly now from lack of oxygen. "Remy? Are you- do you want to continue?"

"Yes!" he said, pecking me on the lips, "Why? Do you want to stop?"

"No... but you've been toying with my bra for a little while now."

Remy flushed, "Sorry, I was just figuring out how to undo it."

I smiled, "I'll take care of that. I can't say I'm not pleased that you don't know how to undo a bra, because I am."

Remy nuzzled his face into my neck, planting a kiss on my neck on the spot that sent shivers through me, "I'd only ever have done this with you, even if I didn't know what I was waiting for until now." I internally melted at his words, wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him. He held me to him for a minute, before pushing my hair over my shoulder and leaning further over my shoulder, "Okay, take the bra off. I'll pay attention so I know what to do for next time."

_Next time?!_ I was probably bright red then, and glad he wasn't looking at my face. Reaching behind me, I easily and with practise undid the clasp with one hand, after which Remy pulled away from me. My self-consciousness suddenly returned however, and I held the bra to my chest with one arm.

"Ana love? Are you going to let me see you?" Remy said, kissing the knuckles of my free hand. "You know you'll always be beautiful to me. Besides, I've not got anything on my top," he smirked as he tugged a little at a strap still on my shoulder, "It's only fair if you do the same, right?"

I bit my lip nervously. _Sure you can go topless; you're all sexy-god-like and tan. Me? I'm pale white and not really 'endowed' with very much, what if I disappointed Remy? _He drew me towards him by my hand though, and kissed each shoulder before pulling the strap down, and then wrapping a hand around the arm holding my bra to me. Leaning forward, he kissed me gently as he drew my arm away from me, and let the bra fall between us.

Well, this was further than we'd ever gone so far. At least he wasn't looking at me yet. He was busy marking my neck again, nipping lightly at my skin the way I liked, as I felt him steering me backwards until I felt a bed hit the back of my legs. A little push and Remy and I were lying on the bed, him on top with his hands on either side of my head and my hands on his back. He nudged my thighs apart with his knee, before settling between my open legs, and letting me feel just how _excited_ he was. I felt really exposed now, but _so_ excited. _This was really happening._

Pulling his knees up so he was kneeling and my legs was raised slightly off the bed, Remy could now move both hands freely without crushing me, Remy started to slide his hands up from my hips, then my waist, the pausing for a moment just below my breasts. His touch was electrifying, but he kept it so only his hands and face were really touching me. I wanted _more_, more contact. Then he raised one hand and palmed my breast. It wasn't the first time he had felt me up, but it _was_ the first time without the clothes between us.

And it felt so much _better_.

The instant his warm palm made contact with my skin I let out a moan, _finally_, gripping his shoulders as my toes literally curled from the tingles. Remy I could feel was smirking between his kisses, obviously feeling smug with himself. Well I couldn't let him have all the fun. Wrapping my legs around him, I started to grind down on him, smirking now too when he growled in my ear. Then he started to massage my breast, twirling his finger around my nipple so I was literally panting. It felt so frustrating, I needed more contact. But he wasn't _letting _me. His other hand now joined in his torment of me, massaging my other breast and setting my nerves on fire, but he was a lot stronger than me, and even when I tried to pull him down closer he could keep himself up. "Remy..."

"Patience love, I want to savour this whole thing." He whispered against my skin, starting to move down from my neck. I just let my head fall back, he could do whatever he wanted to me right now, as long as he _kept_ doing it. Remy's lips eventually reached my breasts, and he planted kisses all over, before doing exactly what he had done with his hands before, but with his tongue. _Oh god..._ I don't know how much longer I could last, but I felt him growl again when my fingernails dug into his back, sending vibrations straight through my breast and down around my stomach. Most of the tingles seemed to come there. My hips were bucking of their own regard now, and the friction felt _good_, I wanted more. Remy was grinding against me too, and I was starting to feel really hot now.

I couldn't stop moaning now – I _meant _it when I had said Remy's mouth was sinful – and Remy seemed to realise that I was on bursting point right then, because he pulled back and sat on his heels to look at me. I was past my self-consciousness by now, and instead ran my hands down Remy's chest, scraping my nails slightly as I went, making him growl again. _I'm really starting to love that sound_. He looked straight into my eyes then, and I shivered from the intensity. "Shall I keep going?" he asked, tugging at my underwear with a finger, a small smirk on his face making it hard to talk.

So I nodded instead, and watched as he placed a kiss just above my panty line before dragging the underwear slowly down my legs, kissing his way down and up again. He had barely time to look at me properly before I pulled him down to me, moaning when his body made contact with mine. _This_ was _almost _all the contact I had been wanting. I kept my legs wrapped around Remy's hips, pulling him down to almost lie on top of me, his body weight feeling wonderful and warm on top of me. I reached down and tugged on his boxers, "You gonna get rid of these any time soon baby?"

Remy pushed up onto his elbows, looking at me. "Are you really sure Ana? We can stop if you want."

"No, I'm ready Remy." I said, "Well? Are you going to take your boxers off?"

"Already done love." He said. I realised he must have used his power to get rid of them, and couldn't help but look down. My eyes widened slightly, _was that going to fit? It looked quite big to me. _Remy pecked my forehead again, "Don't worry so much babe." I nodded, leaning up to kiss him. He pulled away after a while, grabbing a condom out of thin air and rolling it onto him, before placing his hands on my hips and positioning me over his erection. The nerves were just about killing me. "Ready?" again, I nodded my head. Remy leant forward on one arm, his face only an inch from mine. "I love you." He said, before he kissed me and slowly started to push into me. It didn't quite hurt at first, just a little sting, more a feeling of being stretched. It felt quite good actually. But then I felt Remy pause, and I knew he'd reached my barrier. I clutched tighter to Remy's shoulders in anticipation as he kissed me harder to distract me, before he quickly entered me fully, and _then _I felt the pain.

_God_ that hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow! I almost bit Remy's tongue from the sudden pain, but I just managed not to, ripping my lips from his instead. Remy wasn't moving though, which I was thankful for, kissing me anywhere he could reach trying to distract me. I think it would hurt a lot more if he had moved straight away. When the pain was starting to lessen, I lessened my vice like grip on Remy's shoulders – probably leaving an imprint of my nails there – he took it as a sign to go ahead, and slowly pulled out of me before thrusting back in, a growl just escaping his lips. It wasn't hurting as much now, and I was starting to feel a lovely friction.

It was a little strange at first, we were both out of synch with each other, but then I managed to get a good hold on Remy's back, and it was _wonderful_. _Oh god!_ We were both breathing hard now, Remy growling every now and then, making me shiver and groan. I think I'd scratched his back several times with my nails, but my mind was on too high a high to really notice. The tingling in my stomach before had turned into all out spasms, and I felt like I was on the edge of something. "Remy, I need- ugh! P-Please..." now I couldn't even speak properly. But I felt so _close_, and I think Remy did too, because he started to speed up his thrusts, pushing my legs wider and into me harder and faster. And then-

_Oh my god!_

He hit something inside me that just amplified the tingles tenfold. My fingernails definitely left lines in Remy's back this time, and I convulsed from the pleasure. It must have affected Remy, because he bit down on my neck to muffle a loud growl. It didn't really take long for us both to climax. I didn't come screaming Remy's name, I don't think I could have said anything at the time anyway, my mouth just opened in a silent scream of pleasure as I felt Remy bite down harder on my neck, his growl sending vibrations throughout me.

******* End of Lemon ;P *******

When we had returned from our high, Remy half collapsed on top of me catching his breath, still connected to me. It wasn't crushing me, it was actually quite comforting having his body on top of mine, just relaxing. I ran a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp as we both calmed back down. When he had caught his breath he pushed off and out of me, making the used condom disappear as he flopped by my side, pulling me so now I was the one half on top of him. One of Remy's arms was wrapped around my shoulders, while his other hand rested on my hip, both our legs intertwined. We didn't say anything for a while, we didn't really need to, just enjoying the aftermath. Remy eventually spoke though, breaking the silence, "Covers?"

"What?"

"Are you cold? Do you want me to put the covers on us?"

"Okay." As soon as I had said the word, the covers which had been under us were now on top, and I snuggled up closer to Remy, wrapping an arm around him too. We were probably a mess, covered in sweat, bite marks, scratches, not to mention _other _things, but we were too tired to care right now. We could freak out in the morning. "I love you."

"Love you too Ana."


	29. Chapter 29: Pruning and Pain

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 29 

I woke up the next morning, feeling sticky and a little sore, and tangled up in the covers and Remy's long limbs. He had managed to keep one arm around me, but the other was now thrown above his head, while my arms were still wrapped around him. Looking around the room, I spotted a clock on the far wall, and saw it wasn't as late as I thought it was. Well, it wasn't past noon yet. But I was starving. And I wanted a bath. Looking back to Remy, I started poking his chest, waiting for him to wake up. He groaned and swatted lazily at my arm, before rolling over and pinning me to the bed. I chuckled to myself, Remy never liked getting up, but I was persistent. I started poking his shoulder now, and this time he rested his chin on my chest as he looked up at me, his eyes half open from sleepiness, "What?"

"I think we should get up now."

"Do we have to?"

"Stop pouting, I need a bath."

Remy frowned, "A bath? You like showers though."

I bit my lip, my face feeling a little warm, "Remy, I'm a little sore. You know. _There_."

Remy's eyes widened and he leapt off me, cupping my face with his hands, "You're hurting? Was I squashing you? I'm so sorry! What do you want me to do-"

"Remy, I'm not hurt. And I like you squashing me." I said, taking his hands in mine, "If you want to do something for me, you can make me some food. I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_." Remy nodded, grabbing his boxers and slipping into them, before looking back to me. He suddenly slipped his arms under the sheets, gathering me into his arms, and started to walk out of the room, the sheets still on top of me. "Remy what are you doing?"

"I'll just take you to the bathroom. I don't want you to walk if you're sore or anything." He placed me on the lid of the toilet, before running the water for the bath. "I'll be right back with your stuff. Then I'll go make us something to eat." He left quickly and returned just as fast, dressed in a shirt and some jogging bottoms, with a set of my pyjamas and underwear in his hands, along with a soft towel. I grabbed his arm before he left again, pulling him down so I could kiss him. I hadn't kissed him yet today, it was almost a crime. When he pulled away, he smiled quickly at me, before turning to leave. I heard the clambering of several pots and pans, and something being chopped, as I turned the tap off and sank into the bath tub.

_Ahh..._

After spending a relaxing twenty minutes cleaning myself, I was no longer sore, and was feeling nice and awake now. Drying myself off and pulling my clothes on, I then went to the mirror, hoping my hair wasn't too unmanageable. But the moment I looked at my reflection, it wasn't my hair that caught my attention, but the junction between my neck and shoulder. There was a very distinctive bite mark there, surrounded by what looked like a million love bites. "Remy!"

He skidded into the room, spatula in hand and looking all around, "What is it? Are you okay? Ana?"

"Look what you did!" I pointed to my neck, stretching my neck for him to see, "This'll take forever to clear! And the _bite_ will take even longer! I didn't know you liked to bite..."

"Well I didn't know you liked to scratch."

"What?" Remy smirked at me, before he turned around and lifted the back of his shirt. All across his bare back were scatterings of half-moon imprints from my nails, or long scratch lines, slightly pink in colour. My eyes widened and I gasped, _I did that?_ "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Remy. Does it hurt a lot? Should I get you some painkillers?"

Remy shushed me with a quick kiss. "Baby, you have no idea how much I _loved_ your claws last night. My back doesn't hurt, I swear. I love that you marked me." Remy leant forward and brushed his bite mark on my neck with one hand, making me shiver a little, "Do you mind my mark on you?" _How am I supposed to resist that pout? _I shook my head, and Remy grinned, pulling me into a soft kiss, and managing a grab at my butt before I pulled away with a gasp. _I hadn't been expecting that_. Remy just grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen. "Come on, I just finished making some pancakes." Now I grinned, pancakes were my favourite, and Remy never ceased to amaze me at how much he seemed to remember about the littlest of things about me.

We were soon in the kitchen and I saw the delicious sight of the pancakes... unfortunately sat in our places were several people I had _not_ been expecting. And I had really hoped I would never see them again. "Jeremy, Ana, good afternoon. Had a nice bath my dear?"

Remy growled angrily as he moved me behind him, which was a stupidly brave thing to do too because now he was the closest target to the Volturi. Aro's face didn't change at Remy's threatening growl, his smile seemingly ever present. _Why now? Everything was going perfectly. Oh of course, it's because they're the BAD GUYS_. "What are you all doing here?"

"We _did_ say that we'd be watching. You remember that don't you? You young ones with that excellent memory of yours."

"My family will be here soon, Alice will have seen you coming."

"Yes, but not until it is too late, otherwise they would already be here, right?" Aro said, before moving to stand, the ever present Jane stuck by his side and his two top honchos Marcus and Caius just behind. "I have no doubt they will be here soon though, so let's not make this difficult and all cooperate shall we?"

"You won't get Ana."

"I'm not after her today Jeremy," Aro said with a smirk now, his red eyes practically glowing with amusement, "Besides, if my plan goes correctly, then I'll have her coming to me."

I frowned, _if he wasn't here for me... he was after Remy. _I tried tugging Remy so he would be behind me, but that boy was so damn strong he barely budged. He was _not _going to attempt to fight off four vampires, especially because I guessed there were others nearby. But that boy had the same speed as his grandpa, and we might have a chance if we ran. "Remy-"

"Grab them," Aro said, and in a split second Caius had me wrapped in his ice cold arms, while Jane and Marcus held Remy down. I watched Aro slowly approaching my Remy, and struggled against the marble arms around me however fruitless my attempts at escape. Aro reached out one hand, almost touching Remy on the forehead, and a gleeful expression on his face. "This will only hurt for a second." The instant Aro's hand made contact with Remy, Remy's body slumped between the other two vampires, head falling forward and not responding to my calls to him.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I cried.

Aro turned his head to me, his hand not moving from my Remy. "It will all be over very soon my dear. That I can promise you."

"What are you doing to him?"

"Pruning."

_Pruning?! What the hell did that bastard mean?!_ But then as soon as I had blinked, icy arms no longer held me back, nor were they holding up my Remy. He fell to the floor, and I quickly went to him. "Remy, Remy wake up. Please wake up baby." I planted kisses on his face as I gathered him in my arms, "Baby please-"

"Ugh... my head..."

"Remy!!" I cried, hugging him closer to me and kissing him on the forehead, "Oh god baby you scared me. If that evil man did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"Ana?" I looked down to Remy's eyes, a swirl of violet-brown I had never seen before, and filled with confusion. The confusion lasted only a second though, before I saw anger flash in his eyes as he leapt off my lap and stood looking down at me, "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"I-It's a cabin your family has, in the mountains. We came up here together... for a weekend away. Don't you remember?"

"Of course not."

"Of course not?" I said, standing up, "What are you talking about Remy?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

I paused to think for a second, before asking with the greatest fear and apprehension, "Remy what is the last thing you remember telling me?"

"What, are you forgetful now too?" I gave him a look which he returned, "Fine! The last thing I told you was that I didn't want you, because you're not what I want. Just because you're my imprint doesn't mean I have to be obligated to you, something like that anyway."

_Had he forgotten everything?! _I felt a familiar grip on my heart, though it wasn't a feeling I had felt for several months. "Do... Do you remember, erm, Seth's wedding?"

"Yeah, of course, I was there; my Dad was his best man."

"So do you remember anything between us?"

"Between us? There's nothing between us." Remy said laughing at me, but not with humour. This was a laugh I hadn't heard from him since the start of the school year. "I told you I won't love you. I wish I'd never met you, life would have been so much easier." He started walking away, "I'm going home, maybe someone there can explain why you're acting so weird. Now I have no idea how you got here, but I suggest you leave after I do. I'm going to get my things."

I could only stand and stare at the spot Remy had been in, and couldn't help thinking of that last phrase Aro had said. _It'll all be over very soon_. I realised how true his words were. I don't know what Aro had done to my Remy, but he didn't remember he loved me, he didn't remember getting my ring, he didn't remember _last night_... I don't think I could go through all that again; the rejection, the pain, the fact that Remy once again didn't want me. I wasn't hyperventilating, and I wasn't panicking. _Strange_. And then I realised why. A minute later the front door slammed shut, and I heard the revving of a car outside, before it drove off, steadily growing quieter and quieter. It hadn't seemed real until then, because Remy never left me. _Never_.

I slowly went to the bedroom, suddenly devoid of the life it had had before, and mechanically dug out my mobile from my bag. Mechanically. Robotically. I felt so empty. My body was on auto-pilot, all I knew was that I had to tell someone about the Volturi, Remy, and find a way home. Scrolling through my contacts, I found one I think I was looking for.

_Beep... Beep beep... Beep beep- "Ana?"_

"Hello Nessie."

"_Ana are you alright? Alice just took off with Mum and Jake a couple of minutes ago babbling about the Volturi-"_

"It's too late."

"_You sound funny. What do you mean 'it's too late'? Did something happen?"_

"He's gone."

"_Who, the Volturi?"_

"No, Remy."

"_Remy's gone?! Where?! Is he okay? Are you alone? Ana talk to me!"_

"He doesn't remember us." I whispered, feeling any louder would make something bad happen, "One touch and we're gone. Nothing's left."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I don't think I can do it all again. I don't think I can. Not again."

"_Ana, Esme says the others aren't far. They'll be with you soon sweetie, just hold on. Do you know where Remy went?"_

"Why would he tell me?"

"_Ana-"_

"I'm going to go lie down for now."

"_Wait-"_

"Bye Nessie." I hit the end call button and put the phone on the night stand, before curling up on the bed. I took a deep breath in, and smelt Remy, but that was impossible, he'd already gone. But I did smell him. Looking around in case he had come back, I saw no one, but I spotted the pillow. That must be where the smell was coming from. I thought of hugging it to me, but discarded the idea. How embarrassing would it be if even his scent decided it didn't love me too, and disappeared? No, I wouldn't risk it. So I stayed away from the pillows, and eventually off the bed too when I remembered last night. I didn't want to risk it. But everywhere in the room reminded me of Remy. I couldn't stay here. So I moved to the living room.

But he had been here.

Kitchen.

I almost ran out remembering this morning.

Bathroom.

No.

So I couldn't stay in here, this place. So I just walked outside, just outside though, and sat down against the outer wall, my arms wrapped around my knees. Time seemed to pass by, but it was probably only seconds before sitting took too much effort. So I lay on my side, curled up in a foetal position. I didn't feel anything. Not if it was cold or hot, not if the ground was soft or hard, not if those were really footsteps approaching me or if it was an earthquake, not if someone was calling out to me or if it was the wind, not if someone was shaking me or I was having convulsions. All I saw was the ring on my finger. Even the ring no longer shone. It simply stared back at me. Pitifully.

Because I was pathetic; but I could do nothing about it.

_Remy..._

"Ana!"

Cold arms pulled me to an equally cold body. Eventually I looked up and saw mahogany hair, followed by golden eyes. "He's gone Bella."

"I know, we found him. Jake's going home with him. You can stop worrying now."

"No... he's gone. Aro did something."

"What did Aro do?"

"He's gone. He doesn't want me Bella."

"Of course he does," another voice said, and I turned slightly to see Alice peeking at me over Bella's shoulder.

"No, he doesn't want me. Why would he?"

Bella almost crushed me in her hug, "Shh, everything's fine, you know that Remy loves you."

"No, no he doesn't." My eyes never left the ring after that, it was my lifeline that there was something at some point before today. "Take me home please. I want to go home."

"Don't you want to see Remy?" Bella asked, "You seem so worried about him."

"No, he won't want to see me. Home. Please?" Bella nodded, lifting me in her arms and started to run. I don't know where Alice was anymore. I felt tired but I couldn't fall asleep. Besides, all I would dream of was the exact nightmare I was already living right now, and that ring, now burning on my finger.


	30. Chapter 30: Emptiness and Plans

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 30

I was at home, and two weeks later I was still in my room, huddled up in a ball and feeling... empty.

I should really feel pathetic with myself, slap myself silly for this kind of weak behaviour, and then slap Remy silly until he remembers he loves me, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel anything really. Mum wasn't home right now; she was out organising papers for her to get a job here. Instead, Bella and Alice were hovering around me, trying to figure out a way to comfort me, but unsure how to.

Every time they came near enough to touch me, I drew myself tighter, so they had stopped trying that. They'd tried getting me to talk to them, but that wasn't working; I hadn't said a word since I got home. They even tried getting me something to eat, or to watch TV, but all I did was ignore the food, and any entertainment. It was too hard to do anything.

"Should we get Edward?" Alice asked Bella, both stood outside the door to my room. I could hear them, and they knew it, but it wouldn't make a difference. They saw that I wasn't going to do anything. "At least he could tell us what she's thinking. Maybe then we know how to help her."

"No," Bella said, "Edward wouldn't intrude on her privacy like that. Or at least he wouldn't tell us what she's thinking."

"It would _really_ help if we knew what had happened up there." All they had gathered so far, from Remy I guessed, was that he didn't seem to remember our relationship at all after the talk we had where he told me he would never love me, and that had been several months ago. Apart from that, he seemed to remember everything, and had a reason I guessed for what he was doing all those times when he had been with me.

"Yeah."

"But I only saw _after_, about Remy leaving. _Argh!_ Why couldn't my visions be more useful?!"

"They're plenty useful." Bella replied soothingly, "We found both of them, and neither was hurt."

"Do you call what Ana is 'not hurt'?!" Alice cried, "... We need to bring Jacob."

"What?!"

"Come on Bella, you _must_ see how similar she's acting to you when Edward left. And who was able to bring you out of it?"

"It's not the same."

"You're right... we need one of her friends to come up."

"Of course, and then we can explain _everything_ to her _human_ friend."

"It was just an idea."

"I know, sorry." There was silence for a while, "Let me try talking to her again." I heard the door open, and a second later there was the creak of the springs of my bed, as Bella presumably settled herself next to me. I couldn't see, my back was to her and the door. "Ana? You don't have to talk, but just listen and hear me out, okay?" I made no response. "I know how you feel. I really mean it too."

_You have no _idea_ how I feel._

"About twenty years ago, Edward left me." Bella continued, "It was while I was still human, and after a little accident on my birthday. He told me he didn't want me, that he didn't love me, and that he was leaving. And then he left me, right there in the forest. I'd never felt so empty before."

_Empty? Maybe she _did_ know a little._

"He was lying, only leaving because he thought it would be safer for me. But I believed every word he told me then, because honestly, I thought he was too good to be true, and that eventually he _would_ have grown bored of me and left. But it hurt so much, so _so_ much, that the only way to get by after that was to not feel anything. Not feeling hurt less than feeling. I was like a zombie for months, doing what was barely essential to reach the next day without my Edward, living but not alive." Bella sighed, probably remembering it all. "I look at you now Ana, and I see myself then. I don't want you to go through what I did. It was horrible."

_Yeah? Well how did you get through it then, because last time I checked, you and Edward were the world's happiest couple_?

"Jake got me through it barely, and I found out all about the werewolves – I was quite a danger magnet – and to cut a long story short, a 'near death' experience of mine made Edward seek out the Volturi."

_Seek them out? Why would he seek them out?_

"He wanted them to kill him, because he didn't want to live if I was 'dead'. Alice came, and we got to him before he could get himself hurt. But the Volturi's interest in me and the Cullen's situation grew, and they said I was to be changed or they would kill me. Now Edward loved me too much to want me 'dead', even if it would mean I was 'alive' as a vampire with him for eternity; he valued my humanity too much. But I got him to make a deal with me; I'd wait until after graduation, and marry him, before he turned me, _if_ he'd make love to me as a human before I was changed." I heard Bella giggle a little at this, and couldn't help feel the corners of my mouth curl upwards a little. "Well, we did wait, and we did marry, and we did make love, only to find I was pregnant. At first Edward was too worried about my health to care about the baby, but when we found a, solution, for my health, he began to love the baby as much as I did. The birth was horrible, and I would have died, but Edward bit me, and now here I am. Happy as I could ever be with my beautiful daughter and her two babies."

I couldn't help feeling as though she was leaving some things out, _big_ things from the sounds of it.

"I think right now you don't want to go through it all again, and I can understand that. If Edward left me again, I think I would kill myself. But you love him. You love Remy." I flinched at the name, a reaction I had never had before. "You _have_ to work this out, because you love him. What happens if Remy remembers everything, and finds out you didn't try anything to help him remember? How would he feel?"

_Bloody awful? Betrayed? Hurt? In agony? All the feelings I _should_ be feeling, but _aren't _for some reason?!_

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Bella said, I what I think was her closing statement, "But I want you to think carefully and objectively about what you should do. We don't expect anything soon, you're hurting. But please think carefully." I didn't move as she left the room, just drowned in my thoughts.

Edward had left Bella at some point. The impossible had seemingly happened.

But he had left to keep her safe. Remy had left because he really didn't want me. _Again_.

Maybe six months ago, my life was perfectly drama-less – except all that shit with Stefania and Stephen – and then I meet Remy and BOOM! Drama. And from the sounds of it, mostly caused by the Volturi, or at least that was the case with me. _Damn those Volturi. Damn Aro. And damn Remy for once! Why couldn't he be normal and _want_ his imprint?!_

Because he was Remy... and I still, for some unknown reason, didn't want him to change. Why? Oh right! I loved the stupid boy.

"Ana? Can I come in?" I moved now, turning my head to the door. I knew that voice; John. I felt a little guilty leaving him out of my life like that, but he'd forgive me I hoped. Right now all I wanted was a hug from him though; he always managed to cheer me up. He might have been Sasha's best friend, but he was my brother. He took my silence as an 'okay' and walked right in, planting himself right next to me, and lifting me into his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, he, being so tall, rested his chin on my head, and we sat in silence for a while before he spoke. "Alright, I don't know what happened between you two, but Seth said he had amnesia or something and forgot you." _Great cover-up Seth_. "Well Ana dearest, I can only say he's a fool to forget you."

I smiled a little. Somehow through all this mess, John's lazy attitude was calming me.

"I hope he'll come round, otherwise big family or not, I'll beat his arse. Remember Stephen? I think he should fear my wrath after that." _Poor John, he didn't realise that punching Stephen and punching Remy would have very different outcomes for his hand. _"But enough about you, let's talk about me. I know this may not be the best time, but I'm going back home, to rainier Manchester." _He was going?_ "I thought of staying here with my two favourite girls, but this place is too big for me. I'll expect to visit you both lots, and be pampered when I come over, but home is home. And that place for me is England. I hope you understand-"

"Take me with you."

"What?!"

A plan was already starting to form in my head, but I stopped thinking about it further than going to England. If I thought about it further and Alice saw my intentions, she'd stop me. And I couldn't have that. _Think England and only England_. "Next week school starts again, but I don't want to go back."

"Ana think about this carefully-"

"I HAVE thought about this! Will everyone QUIT telling me to think? What do you all think I've been doing for the past week?!" John's face showed a bit of hurt, and I felt immediately guilty. "Sorry, but I _have_ thought about this. I want to go home. I can stay with you can't I?"

"I suppose so... the apartment's been on rent for the past couple of months, but I suppose I can call in and get it for next week; I don't think anyone's staying there right now. And I guess you can have your sister's room, we have more than enough space..." John sighed, before planting a kiss on my head, "Alright. If your mother agrees to this, I'll take you back with me. But _you_ have to be the one to sort out your school stuff and tell your mother. I don't want to face tears like that, you know how I am with crying women." I agreed to it immediately, not looking forward to the chat, but sticking to my plan. I'd said it before and I'd say it again, I was English, born and bred, and I would keep a stiff upper lip about it. And if Mum was going to cry and scream no, I'd cry and scream louder until she gave in. I'd done it before when I wanted to come to America, I could do it again to leave.

*

Mum had been surprisingly quiet when I told her of my plans to go back that night. Almost too quiet. But then she burst into tears. She was in my arms blubbering that she was going to 'miss her baby' and she 'wanted to come with me' but she 'couldn't face that godforsaken place just yet'. "Mum it's okay. I'll be fine. John will look after me." she still cried, but let go of me and nodded her head. "I'm not even going yet. Are you really okay with me going?"

She nodded, grabbing a tissue and mopping at her moist eyes. "I'm guessing you feel empty?" I was surprised at her correct guess, and nodded. She smiled, "Ana sweetheart, how do you think I felt for centuries after I lost my father? He was all I had in the world until I met your father, and when I lost him I felt I lost my humanity. Maybe that's part of what we are. Able to cut off too horrible emotions. If this is what you think you need, then I won't stop you." She patted me on my cheek, "You and Sasha have grown up so fast, and I'm proud of you both... you _will_ call me, right?"

"..."

Mum's face started to twist angrily, "Ana-Marie Clays you _promise _me you'll-"

"Yes Mum, of course I'll call you."

Mum smiled again, before fluttering about muttering about having to sort out all my school things, and the movers, school over in England again, etc. _At least she's behind me on this one_. I managed to hold her still long enough to kiss her goodnight, before I went up to my room. This was the most I'd moved and said in days. But it was all necessary to my plan. "What plan?" I spun around and saw Edward, sat on my windowsill. "Bella told me to come and check on you while she went out to hunt, and I hear you're leaving? And what's this plan of yours?"

_Silence_.

"Do you really think leaving will sort everything out? Running away? Take it from someone who knows, leaving is not the answer."

_Silence_.

"Fine! It's your own life you're going to ruin, because remember, Remy won't miss you like he would have." _That was a low blow Edward_. "Good! I see you really don't deserve him to just leave like this at the first obstacle you hit." _You have no idea of my reasoning._ "Well tell me then!" _No._ "... I see this is impossible then. Goodnight Ana, I'm going home."

He left through the window, and I went to close it after him, before sitting at my desk. Pulling out some paper, I tried to simultaneously keep my mind clear while I wrote for the first time in a diary I had received years ago. _Think England and only England, don't think any further. Think England and only England, don't think any further_. Today Bella had said she saw herself in me, but I was about to prove I was so much more like Edward than anyone could imagine.

_Think England and only England, don't think any further_.

_Think England and only England, don't think any further_.

_Think England and only England, don't think any further_...


	31. Chapter 31: England

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 31

Exactly a week later and I was strapping myself into my seat by the window of the airplane. John was already asleep next to me, and I had tucked his elbow inside his armrest so he wouldn't bump his elbow on the trolley if it passed by. The plane was small, two seats on either side by the window, and three in the middle. But it wasn't a crappy plane, it was clean, and so far the staff had been friendly enough to us.

I'd said my goodbyes to Sasha and Mum at the airport, and everyone else at my house. Remy hadn't come, obviously, because to him I still meant nothing. But there was no pain, still just emptiness inside me. And none of Remy's family seemed pleased with my decision. Mum had sorted everything out for me, and had even packed the things I needed. I couldn't face the packing, seeing all of Remy's stuff still next to mine. He hadn't come to retrieve them, because he didn't remember that he had anything of his at my house.

The diary had hardly left my side for a week, and I found a strange solace from writing instead of reading for once. I'd left all my books for Lizzie, who didn't seem to quite understand what was going on despite how bright she was. It would be difficult though I suppose, on day you're used to seeing your brother's girlfriend practically every day, the next your parents are telling you to pretend I had never _been_ his girlfriend. It seemed the Cullen's preferred to keep everything quiet if it meant that one of their own was spared any trauma. Who cares about me it seemed, I was just an outsider, wasn't I? Lizzie did seem to understand that it wasn't a good thing happening though, and had cried and almost refused to let me go from her hug.

Dan had tearfully hugged me, and made me swear to keep in contact with him. Of course I had promised that to him instantly, asking the same in return and that he updates me on his growing relationship with Becca. Auntie Keira and Uncle Stan had waved me off at the airport too, saying they'd miss me and that they expected visits and phone calls. I was now, really, on my way away from my soul mate and the love of my life, to... I'd keep that thought to myself for now. When I stepped on English soil I'd be free to think of my future plan, with quite some time against Alice's visions.

I slumped against my seat, trying to make myself comfy. I had a long flight ahead of me, being asleep would make time go faster.

... Sleep was avoiding me, so I had resorted to writing again in my diary. As well as writing, I did some sketches of everyone, so I wouldn't forget them. I was a fairly good artist, so the sketches weren't that off. It wasn't like I was likely to forget any of them any time soon anyway. The only one I didn't draw was Remy. I didn't need to; his was a face I was sure I wouldn't forget. When I had finished drawing them though, I began just drawing landscapes. I wasn't as good at landscapes; I often got bored of the details. But this time I concentrated, fitting every single scrap of detail behind each place. The garden, my house, Remy's house, the forest, the school, the Halloween dance, the car park... the cabin.

After all those drawings, and with John still asleep with several more hours of the flight to go, I put my diary away, planning to go get something to eat or drink. I hopped over John's lap and quietly made my way down the aisle. Most people were asleep, so I hoped there wouldn't be a queue for the food and drinks. But I stopped the moment I felt a brush of a hand on my arm, an _ice cold _hand on my arm, and unlike the first time I felt Bella's hand, I wasn't naive enough to believe the hand was cold due to poor circulation. I slowly turned and looked at the people sat just behind where I had walked, and knew instantly who had brushed my hand. It was the only face turned to me.

"Hello Ana."

"Hello Jane."

If Jasper was here, even he would have flinched from the amount of hate and anger I was pouring from every fibre of my being. My very _soul_ radiated hatred. This was one of the horribly beautiful creatures responsible for stealing my Remy from me. If there wouldn't have been so many witnesses I would have reached over there and throttled her until even a vampire would have died again. I clenched my fists at the memory of only three weeks ago, that morning where they had to ruin _everything_. I remembered every single detail, and if I lived forever, then that was going to be one of the most vivid images in my memory.

"Enjoying the flight?"

"Enormously."

"Good." Jane said with an equally angry look on her face, _it seems some people hold grudges when their powers don't work. Well guess what? I hold grudges too_. I noticed she was wearing dark contacts, and makeup, looking quite a lot less pale then 'normal'. No wonder I didn't notice her when I passed her by, because I had never seen her not wearing her usual dark robes. If I hadn't realised who she was, she looked like any other teenage girl on a plane. But I knew _better_. "Aro told me to let you know to visit any time." I glared at her one more time, before turning and walking away. If I said anything and Alice had a vision, they night get a head start against me. _Damn _that Aro for knowing what I was going to do _before_ I did, _before_ Alice did and _before_ this whole mess. If it was the last thing I ever did, I was going to kill him. Slowly, and oh so painfully. That bite that turned him was going to feel like a mosquito bite in comparison to what I was going to cause him.

I grabbed a cup of water and a sandwich, and took the long way back to my seat, _away_ from Jane, hoping over John's lap again to my seat. I pinched his nose and waited for him to wake up. This was my chosen method, and it always worked with him. Soon enough his eyes popped open and he gasped for breath while rubbing his sore nose, glaring at me slightly. I just handed him the sandwich and he was smiling at me again, happily digging into the ham, cheese and bread concoction while I gulped my water back in silence.

_Well at least I wasn't feeling empty right now._

_Instead I was just feeling really, REALLY mad._

*

I walked into the apartment several more maddening hours later, dragging my suitcase behind me, and John too. He was still half-asleep, how he managed to safely drive us home, I have _no_ idea. That was the scariest ride of my life though. He seemed to doze off every now and then. Especially on the motorway. It seemed strange driving on the other side of the road again. Jane hadn't said a word to me after our 'meeting' on the plane, but she had flashed me an evil grin as she watched me leave the airport. I had just glared back.

I pushed John to the bathroom, throwing a towel at his face and telling him to shower and go to bed. He slept more than anyone I ever knew, and he was still more tired than any _other_ person I knew too. I dragged John's suitcase in too before I locked the door. I could unpack our things tomorrow. John had to start work immediately tomorrow morning, while I had a week and a half before school here in England started. _I love the difference in term dates_. Until then I just dug into our cases and retrieved some nightwear for us both, and out toiletries. Going to John's bathroom I opened the door wide enough to fit my arm through and dumped John's things on the counter before heading to Sasha's room. It was all splashes of reds and pastels, very loud and bubbly like Sasha.

I almost smiled.

Instead I just changed and went to her bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went to bed. I hadn't slept a wink on that stupid eleven hour flight. _Eleven hours_, not to mention I've become an insomniac as my zombie tendencies seem to have taken over all aspects of my life. Including sleep. Or lack of. I lay in bed. The bed was cold and smelled strange, like home, but not. It was strange being back in England after so long. It was like coming back after one long holiday, it almost felt like a dream. A terrible, terrible dream, turned _nightmare_. I half-wished I had just stuck in England and had just toughed it out against Stephen's taunts. It would have saved the heart ache.

... Well if I wasn't going to get to sleep, I might as well use my time effectively. I headed back to the living room and quietly opened my suitcase and took my laptop and mobile phone out. Tip-toeing back to my room – the shower wasn't on anymore and I didn't want to wake John up – I sat on the bed and flipped the laptop open and started surfing the internet. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for, and I grabbed my mobile. "Hello? Is this Just The Flight?... Yes I've already put all my details in on the website; I was just looking for confirmation... That's correct; one ticket to the Aeroporto Di Siena in one week's time... I'm flying alone, but I'm seventeen years old... Thank you. Oh! Do you also organise transport from the airport too?... Yes, I'd like to book a taxi too... Great, thank you very much. Bye."

My plan was in motion, and I doubted there was much in England that could stop me.

_One week later..._

"Morning Ana." John yawned, entering the kitchen sloppily dressed in his work suit, and on the hunt for food.

Rolling my eyes at him, I went and placed a plate of buttered toast in front of John as he sat. "Morning John, awake yet?"

"You know I'm not awake until I've had a coffee." I grabbed my plate and John's coffee before joining him for breakfast. He was chewing as slowly as humanly possible it seemed, _very_ eager to get back to work. I had already finished when he was halfway through his second piece, so I went and got his things ready for him, because knowing him, he wouldn't have remembered. No wonder he lived with my sister, how on earth could he live by himself? He was _hopeless_. I grabbed his briefcase and jacket, putting his lunch in the case, and left it by the door before returning to the kitchen. _Meh, he was _almost_ finished, close enough_. I pulled him up to stand and let him keep eating as I tucked his shirt in properly, neatened his collar and tightened his tie. _I was a decade younger than him and I still felt like I was his mother._ Pushing his arms into his jacket sleeves, I handed him his briefcase, put his house and car keys in his pocket, and shoved him out of the door.

Today was the day.

The taxi was coming in a few minutes, and I still had a few things to pack. But only for hand luggage. I don't think John had noticed me packing, and he wouldn't notice that I would be gone until he got home from work, and that would be at about six, which by then I would be long gone. I grabbed everything I needed and went to quickly change out of my pyjamas. Placing a letter on the dining table for John saying I felt I needed more space and that I'd gone to stay with other family for a month, I then grabbed my case and left the apartment, waiting outside for the taxi. I was there for all of two seconds before a black Sedan pulled up in front of me. I ignored it, _why would it be there for me? _until that is, the window was rolled down and a familiar little girl's face appeared. "Need a ride Ana?"

"Should I be worried that you're stalking me?"

Jane giggled, _giggled_, before turning back to me with an evil smile, "If we were stalking you, believe me when I say you wouldn't know." She opened the door, "Now get in. Aro's been waiting and I was sent to make sure you arrived safely and without interruption." I wasn't sure staying with Jane for another long haul flight was exactly _safe_, but I didn't think _not_ going with her would be any safer. I nodded, and a big guy – human judging by his eyes – hopped out of the driver's seat and took my things to put in the boot. I slid into the car next to Jane. I could already tell that this was going to be a _long_ trip.


	32. Chapter 32: Deals made and Pappy found

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 32 

Well, the Volturi knew how to live in fair style, the place was _huge_. Or at least they had a lot of people to house. Jane pushed me forward, "Don't just stand there."

"But my things-"

"Someone will get those. Now _move_, I don't like to keep Aro waiting." I felt like sticking my tongue out at her, but held the feeling in. Instead I followed Jane through what seemed like a maze of corridors, passing a lot of hungry looking vampires, until I reached a huge hall, in which there were set three throne-like chairs. And on and surrounding these chairs were the three Volturi leaders and their guard. Jane immediately left my side and hurried to Aro's side, greeting him in the fast vampire-talk I had heard before. The doors closed behind me, and I was left standing in the middle of a room full of non-vegetarian vampires, and _no one _knew I was here specifically.

... Okay Alice _might_ have some idea by now. Still.

No going back now.

"Ana my dear, it's so nice to see you so soon. How long was it? A month?" Aro said.

"Three weeks." I ground out, keeping my eyes on them all.

"Yes," he was smiling again, "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Your pet, aka, Jane."

Jane growled at me, along with another teenage looking boy with brown hair, but Aro simply patted her on the arm and she was instantly silent. "But I believe you were already on your way here. Why?"

"What did you do to Remy?"

"Ahh..." he stood up from his chair now and stepped towards me. Several of the other vampires seemed to want to go with him, but a simple wave of his hand stopped them in their tracks. _Like I could successfully kill him right now._ "Interesting. Do you know what my power is?" I shook my head, "From a single touch I can recall every single thought a person has had until that moment. Every. Single. One. But over the centuries I have personally witnessed multiple vampires with a power, grow or evolve their powers. Take Bella Cullen for instance, since you know her personally." I almost flinched at the name, but stayed glaring at the pacing vampire. "She seemed to be capable of simply shielding her mind from mental attacks. But over a very short period of time, she was able to train and expand her shield to protect others. So I began to think, 'why not me?'. And so I have since been, _practising_, my powers, and have successfully evolved my power a step further."

"You haven't answered my question." I said, growing frustrated at his pace of answering, "_What_ did you _do_ to Remy?"

"I recalled his every thought of his. And then I let him recall them back in a different way."

"... How different?"

"Well those first thoughts he had of befriending you, which would then lead to him loving you etc, well he no longer recalls those thoughts. And any thoughts he may have of you afterwards, any memories involving you as anything other than a friend of some family members, have been twisted to other thoughts, or replaced with other activities, like reading. In fact, his life for the past few months seems to be quite boring now." He said, ending with a chuckle.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had played with Remy's mind, he had twisted it, _pruned_ it. He had picked and poked at it, he had destroyed _everything_.

This unfamiliar rage filled me, I was almost shaking from its power. _How dare he do that to Remy! How dare he! _I jumped at him, grabbing him by the throat, and relished the surprised look on every single vampire's face in the room. Every. Single. One. But the smugness I felt vanished, along with all my strength it seemed, at the sight of Aro's amused and greedy face. It was like he had been expecting this reaction, like he had wanted it. He simply pushed me off him, dropping me onto the floor, and brushed his hands on his robe removing his invisible creases. "Good Ana, good. Embrace that power."

"Undo what you did to him! Or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what? You can do nothing to me _little human_." Aro seemed a lot less friendly all of a sudden. "Besides, what good will come of it?"

"What good has come of doing that to Remy in the first place?!"

"I. Have. _You_." He said as he bent forwards a little to stare me in the face, his burgundy-red eyes staring into my almost black eyes. "I have one of whatever you are. It would be interesting to find how useful you may be to me."

"So that's what this is all for? For _me_?!" I screamed at him, "This isn't right! You can't just do that to people."

"I do what I must to get what I want."

I glared at him. _What were we, his play-things?_ "Undo what you did to him."

"I've already said-"

"Undo what you did and I'll do whatever you want. Willingly." I said, "Isn't that better for you?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, before slowly smirking and standing up fully. "Caius, take her to her room. Ana is under your care until I say otherwise, you know what to do." The blonde vampire nodded, and rose from his chair slowly making his way to me. Pulling me up roughly by my arm, he then dragged me out of the room.

I turned to face Aro as I was dragged away, "You had better keep up your end of the bargain Aro!"

He just smiled that _damn_ smile again. "I never agreed, and you never specified when I was to fulfil it."

I saw red, "You BASTARD!"

"Come along now." Caius said, tugging harder on my arm. It was futile trying to release his hold on my arm, but I still tried. I wish that rage form before would return. Maybe then I would have that same speed, that same strength to free myself. But I knew I probably wouldn't. Even though Aro had said I hadn't specified when he was to keep his end of the bargain up, he was the only one 'alive' that would be able to reverse what he had done to Remy. I would _have_ to stay here, so that eventually I might be able to _make_ Aro undo what he did.

Until then I'd have to stick it out.

"We're here." Caius said. I tried to remember anything anyone had told me about this guy, but all I could come up with was that he wasn't fond of werewolves. I guess he wouldn't be that fond of me, through my association with werewolves then... I looked at the room he said was mine, and saw what looked like more of a prison cell. Barred and sparsely lit, it hardly looked fitting to live in. Caius must have seen my face, because he looked amused although he didn't smile. "Someone will be back in the morning, _enjoy_ your stay." He shoved me into the 'cell' before closing and locking the door. "Believe me when I say this is as much for your protection as it is for ours."

I just glared at him, watching him turn and walk off. There wasn't much to look at around me; stone walls on two sides with tiny slits of windows on top just letting light through, bars on one side that was shared with another cell, and the door to this awful place on the last side. The furnishing wasn't any more homey; a bed, a chair, a table and a toilet with a screen around it. _So, this is home..._ I went to sit on the bed, where it was at least a little more comfy, and just sat there. Doing nothing. I was contemplating sleeping, since I hadn't been doing a lot of that recently, until a slightly raspy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So what brought you down here?" I jumped in surprise, looking around me for the source of the voice. Next to my 'cell' was another, and in it I could just make out the silhouette of a person, but their light wasn't turned on, so I couldn't make out who it was. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just a prisoner here as you are, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to."

"Oh, well, I made a bargain with Aro."

"Hmm, I hope it was worth it."

"I hope it _will_ be." I muttered. _Well at least I'm not completely alone in this place_. "So how long have you been here?"

"I've lost track of time. That happens here after the first century." I almost physically winced, _a century at least in here?! _"My name is Alexander. And you are?"

"Ana-Marie Clays, but just call me Ana, it's nice to meet you." I said through the bars.

The figure, Alexander, stilled in the shadows, before sitting up straighter and coming closer to the barrier between our cells. He remained in the shadows though. "Clays?"

"... Yes."

"What is the name of your father?"

"William Heverford."

Alexander shook his head and muttered to himself for a minute before talking again, "And your mother?"

"Marie Clays." He sighed, and I thought I heard a sob and sniff from him. "Alexander?"

"Do you know your mother's parents?"

"Not personally." _Should I tell him? ...What's the harm?_ "Her mother died when she was a child, and Mum was ill for a long time too apparently. But her father cured her, before he seemed to disappear." I definitely heard a sob then, "Are you alright?"

"I am much better than alright. I am filled with happiness. Do you know what this means?" he said, laughter in his voice, "The Marie you speak of, my little Marie, it worked. She lived."

I was getting a little freaked out, "How do you know who my Mum is?"

"Do not be afraid Ana, I would never hurt you." Alexander stepped into the sphere of light from my cell, and I saw a tall pale man, perhaps in his early forties, with wavy brown hair, a huge grin and familiar hazel eyes glistening slightly. "I am Alexander Edmond Clays, and Marie was my little girl, my daughter." I stared in awe at him, _really?!_ "You, you are my granddaughter Ana. I'm a grandfather! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"B-But you're so young, you could be younger than Mum!" I spluttered, "Why- Why- How?!"

"I was an alchemist of sorts in my time, trying to understand the world around us a little better." He said, "My wife, my poor Natasha, god rest her soul, fell very ill after giving birth to Marie. I sought an answer to her ailment, anything and everything really. Nothing seemed to work though, and she passed while lying beside me, our baby in her arms... Marie was only fifteen when she too became ill, and I did not want to lose her too. Outside the town we lived in there lived, in rumours, a vampire, who lived eternally by drinking the blood of the living. I was desperate by then, and had even tried giving her fresh blood to drink, but of course it did not work. So I went in search of the vampire, in hopes of finding his secret. Marie was all I had left in the world, I would have done anything for her."

"Did you find the vampire?"

"Yes... I managed to persuade him to give me some of his venom, the source of his immortality, to concoct a cure out of it. He did warn me it could be fatal, but this seemed like our only hope, and so I took it and experimented with it, separating its components and such, before testing it on animals. Some seemed to show positive signs for a while, but all died eventually. I thought there was no hope left for us. One night though my little Marie seemed to give out. She had been fighting for almost a decade, longer than my wife, but that night I could not wake her, yet she was not dead. She was in a lot of pain however. I thought that if I could not cure her, I would end it now before it became worse still like her mother's had."

I didn't like the thought of Mum in pain, or ill. In all my life I had never seen her ill. Maybe this was why.

"I gave Marie her mother's favourite bracelet, and gave her my newest concoction to drink, taking an equal amount to her. If she was going to die, at least she would not die alone..." he looked down angrily at his hands now, "Almost immediately I felt very ill, it felt as though my body was on fire and I couldn't breathe. I thought the end was coming, and so took her in my arms ready to face my death. But the vampire, who I later found out was Aro, had returned. He took me away from her. He wanted me to work for him, and create the concoction again. But when I realised I would never die, but would also never see my little Marie, I refused. I would not make it for him. And so I have been here ever since, wondering if my little Marie ever lived."

I stared at him now, slightly in shock from what he had told me. This was my grandfather, and the man that had made both Mum and him immortal, but not vampiric. And here he had been for centuries, unaware that at some point Mum had been in the very same building as him. But Aro had known. _I was really starting to hate him._ But for now... "So what do I call you?"

He looked up at me in confusion, "What?"

"I don't want to call my own grandfather 'Alexander', it doesn't feel right. So do I call you grandpa? Grandfather? Gramps?"

"How about Pappy?" he said with a smile I knew Mum got from him, "I always called my grandfather Pappy."

I smiled back, "Pappy it is."

"So Ana, tell what has happened to your mother since my absence."


	33. Chapter 33: Training and Remembering

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 33 

I stayed up until morning talking to Pappy. I told him about how after having Sasha Mum started to age, so now she looked about the same age as he did funnily enough. I told him all about William, and Seth, and the Cullens and the pack... and Remy. I told him what brought me here, and he told me he wasn't happy, but he was also proud of me. I only wished Mum was here to see him. I had asked him whether he thought I was going to live for as long as him, and he said he wasn't sure. We'd have to take into account William's 100% mortal DNA in me, which might reverse the effects etc. We were still up when some vampire came with some food for us in the morning. Pappy and I ate quickly, we were ravenous, but before long Caius arrived and destroyed our semi-happy mood. "Had a happy reunion? Hugs and kisses? Good... now we have work to do." He opened my cell and dragged me out. I looked back to Pappy, probably looking terrified, but all he could do was watch through the bars as I was taken away from him.

"Where are you taking me?" I said, trying to tug his hand off my arm, "What am I going to have to do?" He didn't answer me, _arsehole_, instead speeding up as he went. I guess all I could do was just keep up with his long strides. We ended up in a hall, similar to the one before with the three chairs, but with a balcony halfway up the walls, and empty except for some guards by the door. Caius shoved me to the centre of the room when I had stopped moving to look at the place, apparently he wasn't the most patient vampire in the world. I glared at him, "What am I doing here?"

"Training."

"Training for what?"

"You seemed to possess power during our meeting yesterday, what power has yet to be determined. So far your trigger seems to be that of anger and hatred."

"_My_ trigger?"

He almost smirked, "Yes, _your_ trigger. At first your grandfather only showed power when he felt as though he was losing. But we trained him, and now he can use his power in an instant."

"And what power is that?"

"What else? To think, to analyze, to strategize. He can calculate exactly what is needed to escape a situation."

"Then how is he still here?"

"Alexander is still here because he unlike you he is not immune to Jane's power." Caius said, "As long as Jane is here, he is easily subdued. _You_ are more volatile; volatile in nature, in trigger and in power. Both of you, your kind, are quite like vampires, which isn't surprising considering the circumstances. You share certain traits, but also seem radically different in characteristics and power, your different personalities amplified almost in your different state. Aro wishes to use you to our advantage. But first we must rid you of your trigger, and see how tough you really are. Do you know how we are going to do that?"

I didn't want to do this, but I wasn't stupid either; it was one human versus at least five vampires with centuries of combat experience. "Surprise me."

Now Caius was really smirking.

*

Sufficed to say, that was one of the toughest afternoons in my life. I was exhausted. Caius had kept prodding at me, angering me until I felt that unfamiliar rage again, along with its power. I had felt all powerful and ready to crush him. And I almost had, until the guards came up and ganged up against me. What he had told me afterwards surprised me. When I had tried to fight him, he said my skin had gone unbelievable tough, impenetrable and unbreakable, even against his vampire strength. He couldn't break any of my bones because my skin had not allowed it. He had even poked my eyes and that had hurt me, but it didn't damage me at all. I thought that was all there was to it, my power, armour of my own skin, but he told me he believed there to be a deeper or second side to my 'power', and that through more 'work' like this – _I hate this training_ – all my potential would be realised, and the Volturi would reap the benefits.

But I didn't want that.

And then he pushed me further.

And I snapped.

And basically played right into his hands.

Anger was exhausting.

He dragged me back to my cell afterwards and couldn't even bother dumping me onto the bed, he just left me on the floor. Pappy was at the bars in an instant, saying soothing words to me. It was good to have Pappy here. "I know you're tired Ana, believe me, I know, but you must get up and move to the bed. If you stay there on the floor you will feel even more uncomfortable tomorrow, and vampires here are not very sympathetic to our pain." I nodded, and after another minute or two managed to heave myself, albeit unsteadily, to my feet, and made my way to the bed, dropping onto it the second I was close enough to. I closed my eyes ready to sleep when a hand on my head startled me. I looked and saw it was only Pappy, he was leaning as far as he could reach, and humming a soft tune as he stroked my head. "Marie always used to fall asleep when I sang to her." I wasn't sure it would work for me, I couldn't sleep with music usually. And I didn't. But I just closed my eyes and rested, happy I wasn't entirely alone here. Hours passed like this, and I guess I wasn't the only insomniac here either. Pappy and I talked every now and then, sharing more of our lives with each other. Eventually a vampire came, again with food, and again without saying a word. Pappy and I ate quickly again and handed the vampire our empty trays. I could tell this would be a long and exhausting stay here.

I think I understood the method of breaking someone's spirit. It was mine being broken though. After the first few days of being so angry I'd almost faint from exhaustion, I felt willing to do anything they wanted just for them to let me be. They made me focus and practise using my 'power', even though at this point anger was still my trigger. They assured me after a century or two I'd have improved enough not to have a trigger, _great_. While my armoured skin was on, the Volturi decided to test how strong it was. Short of shooting a missile at me, they would hurl all manner of weaponry at me, including themselves and their _teeth_. Nothing seemed to get to me. _Through_ me. I had a very tough outer shell. The only upside to this whole thing so far was that I had found Pappy, and that he was always there to comfort me after my 'training' sessions.

Sometimes he was taken too though, for his own training. Then I was the one comforting him. But both of us knew and felt the emptiness inside us. It plagued us both, and never left. To think poor Pappy had felt like this for almost five hundred years.

"Pappy how long has it been?" I asked, leaning on the bars between our cells.

He stroked my hair, "Time started again when you came. It has been three weeks and two days."

"Urgh, so long?" I mumbled, "At least the food isn't awful."

"That's the spirit Ana," Pappy said.

I nodded my head, _wait_... "Three weeks and two days? That's almost a month, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then someone might be coming to find us soon. I only left a letter covering me for only a month." I said, looking at the floor around me. Due to my 'good behaviour' I had received some of my possessions back, namely my diary. I had ripped out every picture in it and scattered them around my cell, this way at least I could look at good things. I gave all the drawings of Mum and Sasha to Pappy, I didn't need pictures to remember them, but Pappy hadn't seen Mum in almost half a millennium, and had yet to meet Sasha altogether.

"Not to mention that Alice girl you told me about." Pappy continued, "She must have seen something by now."

"I hope so."

Footsteps echoed outside our cells, drawing closer. I tensed up, wondering who they were going to take this time, but Pappy just kept stroking my hair trying to calm me down again. It wasn't Caius this time, but Jane, along with a group of mean-looking vampires. _I wonder where Caius is._ She merely tilted her head and they approached, _both_ cells. The vampires pulled Pappy away from me, and then grabbed me also, and dragged us both away from the cells, Jane leading the way. "Aro thinks it was time we tried actually fighting you," _Fighting?! I don't think I can fight!_ "Both of you. He wishes to see how well you do." It was the 'throne' room, I hadn't been here since the first day. Jane turned back to face us, vengeance on her face. "Don't forget to smile, we'll be having guests." Then the doors were opened and we were thrown in, sliding on the polished floor to the centre. I looked up and saw that the three throne-chairs had been moved to this room, and that Caius had not come to fetch us, because he had been here with the other two heads of coven. _And I almost missed him... not._

I had barely gathered my thoughts properly when hands on my arms pulled me up and shackled my wrists and ankles. _Strange... they'd never done that before. It wasn't as if I could outrun any of them anyway. _I looked over to Pappy to see if he understood any of what was going, only to see him being chained up also and looking as confused as me. Pappy and I were moved to stand beside the 'thrones', surrounded by the vampire guard as usual. A shove backwards courtesy of Jane had her smile at me again.

"Remember, _smile_."

I growled at her.

Aro suddenly stood up, smiling at the doors we had just come through. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw the doors opening, and a group of people entering surrounded by more vampire guards of the Volturi. When the guard parted I gasped in shock at who it was, making everyone turn to me.

Remy and his whole family, vampire and werewolf alike.

And Mum.

They were all here. Most looked shocked, except Lizzie who was waving happily to me from her mother's arms, and Mum, who was looking at Pappy with shock and happiness.

_What the hell was going on?!_ My eyes automatically sought out those of Remy's, only for me to remember what happened and lower my eyes again to the floor before I locked eyes with him. That would have been too painful. A cold finger lifted my face by my chin, and I was soon staring into the burgundy-red eyes of Aro. He was _still_ smiling. "See Ana? I can hold up a bargain."

"What-" two guards descended on Remy and dragged him out of the group, pulling him to stand in the centre of the room. Jacob reached out for him, but Edward and Alice stopped him. I glared at Aro, feeling my rage bubbling just under the surface of my skin, _I dare you to hurt him while I'm here_, "Let him go!" I tried running to him – being chained wouldn't stop me – but Aro's guards simply held me back similarly to Remy.

"Now, now Ana, didn't you want me to make everything right?" Aro said, walking towards Remy but still facing me as he spoke. "When I do this though Ana, remember what _you_ are expected to do." My eyes flickered back and forth between Aro and Remy, a simultaneous feeling of hope and dread filling me. _This was it._ I nodded to Aro, who smirked at me now and reached out to touch Remy's forehead in the same way as so many weeks ago. Except now I knew what he was doing. And now I was fixing what he had done. Remy would be better after this. I still could not rid the pain I felt when I saw Remy's body fall limp again, _it looks so similar to before._ An agonizing minute later and Aro removed his finger from Remy's forehead and the guards dropped Remy to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "I'll give you a few minutes from when he wakes up Ana."

I nodded to him and felt the shackles from around my ankles being removed before I ran to Remy's fallen form. My wrists were still tied, but I managed to turn him onto his back and hook my arms around him. Already I felt whole again just having him this close, but I knew it wouldn't last, and the sadness seemed to catch up to me all at once, as tears reached my eyes and wouldn't stop. I shook Remy a little, "Remy? Remy please wake up, we don't have much time." His eyes fluttered for a few seconds, before I saw familiar hazel brown eyes blinking up at me. A smile automatically took over my face, "Remy?"

"Ana?" he mumbled, before he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, "I had the weirdest dream."

I chuckled, "Baby it wasn't a dream, and we haven't got a lot of time." His head moved back to face me, and he seemed to notice my worn down appearance and where we were. I spoke before he could though, I had a lot to say and not much time to say it in. "Remy you forgot all about me, so I did something very selfish. I wanted you to remember me, to remember us, so much that I did something which will hurt us both. But I wanted you to remember me..." I smiled a little when Remy brushed a few tears from my face, "I love you so much, it hurt when you couldn't remember. But now you remember I want you to promise you won't ever forget me, and that you won't feel guilty about what I've done. It was _my_ choice, and I will always be happy to do anything for you. I love you."

Remy removed my arms from around him as he sat up, taking me into his own embrace. "I love you too Ana, and I promise not to forget you again, but-"

I kissed him. I tried to pour all my love out to him, and my apology, but I wouldn't let him feel my sadness. I know Remy had questions, but he held them back and returned my kiss. I reached up with my hands and cupped his face, tracing every contour even though I knew I wouldn't forget a single one. It would be impossible. I memorized every second of this moment, but it still would never be enough, and there was not enough time.

"Say goodbye Ana." I ignored Aro's voice, kissing Remy more desperately. Every cell in my body screaming 'no' and to never _ever_ let go- "_NOW _Ana." Still I didn't let go. I had probably permanently creased Remy's shirt with my holding onto him, but it wasn't enough. Hands pulled me away from Remy just as other hands held Remy back from me, _no, NO! _I kicked at whoever was holding me, reaching out frantically for Remy. He was fighting the guards himself, his family doing similarly behind him, but I knew, I had _always_ known; it would never be enough. "Stop that now Ana, before I redo what I've just undone."

"What are you doing Ana?" Remy called out when I suddenly stopped fighting my captors, "Fight back! Don't stop now, don't listen to the Volturi."

I was moved to kneel before Aro, his voice cut through all the noise of the hall, "Ana, I have completed my half of the deal. Are you ready to commit to your half?" it was silent as I slowly nodded my head. "You _will_ join the Volturi guard, and you _will_ accept any and all experiments we wish to conduct on you." Again I nodded, ignoring the outcry from behind me as a familiar numbness slowly filled me. "Caius she's all yours."

A cold hand wrapped itself around my arm and hauled me to my feet, before I felt a cold breath on my ear as Caius whispered to me, "This will only hurt for a few days." My stomach felt like it had dropped as I guessed what he meant. I spun around to face Remy's horrified face as teeth suddenly clamped down onto my neck, and what sounded like a hundred different voices cried out.


	34. Chapter 34: Escaping Home

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 34 

In that one instant where I thought I would die, all I could think about – however clichéd – was the thought of Remy being miserable for the rest of however long he lived. It made me so scared, the idea of completely leaving Remy. My brain just kept screaming _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ but I couldn't do anything, it was like I was frozen. I needed to be angry for my skin to become armour again, but all I could feel was fear. Terror of leaving my Remy. My thoughts were interrupted however when I felt a body collide into me and push me to the floor. Looking up I saw Pappy stood in front of me, somehow free of all his shackles, and glaring Caius down.

"You will _not_ touch her." Pappy ground out, a growl rumbling from his chest.

Caius merely smirked, and reached out to bat Pappy away like a fly when Aro's voice stopped him. "Leave her Caius, leave that experiment for another time. There are other tests we can only carry out if she is not a vampire until it is her time."

_What was he- NO FUCKING WAY!_ My mind flashed suddenly to Bella, and how even though Edward was a vampire she was able to have Nessie. _She wasn't a vampire then_. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of becoming pregnant by anyone here other than Remy, and Pappy's face showed absolute hatred. "You will do no such thing to her!"

I saw the look of amusement on Aro's face, and didn't doubt that whatever he had in store for me would not be quick, and certainly not painless for me. _We need to get out of here_. I tugged on Pappy's pant leg as I scuffled back on the floor towards the Cullens. The question that now remained flickered quickly through my head; how were we supposed to escape all these vampires? Again the answer appeared just as suddenly as the question.

We weren't.

Well, not _right_ now.

There were simply too many to risk a fight, especially with more 'vulnerable' ones like me, Pappy, Mum and even Remy and Lizzie. I kept my eye trained on the back of Pappy's head as I hoped to god Edward was listening to my head right now. _Edward? Edward if you can hear me I have a plan. Right now there are too many of Aro's men to risk a fight, but if you come later when Pappy and I are in our cells, I know there are only two guards ever guarding us down there. I'm not sure exactly where the cells are in this huge place, but it was definitely like a cellar, slightly below ground level. Don't come tonight, Aro would suspect something. Come in three days time, about nine in the evening. Pappy and I will have finished our training, and they'd have already served dinner by then so no one will really check on us after that._ I turned to look at Remy, but watched Edward from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look at him directly in case Aro suspected I had a plan. Remy and his whole family were glaring unblinkingly at everyone around them. _Blink if you got everything_. I almost sighed when I saw Edward blink.

I turned back to face Aro and put on a look of defeat on my face even though inside I was probably grinning. He smiled at my expression, and I just stopped myself from applauding my performance. "Take them away, there will be no training session today," he said with a wave of his hand, "And escort Carlisle and his family out of here." Hands once again grabbed me and started dragging me out of the hall with Pappy, the Cullens following their escort behind us until Aro's voice stopped us all. "Oh and Ana? Welcome to the Volturi."

When we parted ways I almost cried hearing Remy calling out my name and fighting against the vampires holding him, but I didn't or couldn't make a sound. He sounded like he was in such pain I felt as though a hand was physically twisting at my heart. _Focus Ana, focus._ If I could take note of where we were going, then maybe Edward could hear my thoughts from whatever distance he was and it would help in our escape. I relayed every twist and turn in every corridor and through every room to Edward, hoping he was still listening, until we reached our cells and were thrown in as per usual. I waited a while before I spoke to Pappy, making sure that there weren't any vampires as far as I could see nearby listening in on us.

"Pappy-"

"It's alright Ana, I'll get us out of here, I promise." He said, patting my head through the bars.

"Pappy-"

"I won't let them do anything to you."

"Pappy-"

"The rotten scoundrels should burn in hell, except I think that might be too good for them."

"Pappy!"

"What?"

"I have a plan."

I couldn't help smiling when for the first time I truly saw hope in Pappy's eyes.

*

It was a long three days later and eight o'clock at night when Pappy and I almost couldn't stop fidgeting from the nerves and excitement. _It was almost time_. A vampire came in as usual with our dinner and Pappy and I ate faster than ever just to get rid of him. I'd probably get indigestion, but it would be indigestion when I was _free_, so I could live with that. Pappy and I were almost giddy as we watched the minutes roll by on the clock outside our cells, closer and closer to nine.

Finally, it was time, and almost on the dot I saw a shadow outside my window. _I really hope that isn't an enemy_. The window was pulled away, leaving a gap near the ceiling of the cell wide enough just to see that someone was outside. I peered up and all I saw was shadow, but no glowing red eyes so far, which I took to be a good sign. "Pappy, I think it might be them." I whispered, but got no response. "Pappy?" I asked as I turned around and saw no one in the cell next to mine. "Pappy!-"

"Be quiet Ana, I'm right out here, I'm fine." I heard his voice from outside the window, "Your boy is trying to concentrate on getting you out of there, manipulating objects or particles or something."

My face lit up with a smile, "Remy!" I ran to the window and peered out again, but couldn't make out any faces. "Give me a minute." I ran back and gathered all my pictures and shoved them through the window, before grabbing a spare sheet of paper and penning a note down quickly for the Volturi. They didn't deserve it, but I couldn't help one last jibe after what they'd put me through. I left it on my bed, before moving to the window again, "Okay, let's go!" The next second I felt a tickle in my feet, and imagined that Remy was transporting me out of the window almost molecule by molecule. I grinned at the window, amazed by his power. The tickling feeling spread rapidly through my body, and I felt like my whole body was shaking. I literally blinked and found myself outside. _That was easier than I thought it was going to be_,_ not that I'm complaining_. I was shaking the slight dizziness from my head when I was pulled into a tight hug, and the smell of almonds and cookies took over my mind. "Mum..."

"Oh Ana, you're safe now, I was so worried." She sobbed into my shoulder, her strong emotionless facade broken now. She held me at arm's length and shook me, "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again young lady! How do you think I felt when I saw you in there like that? I thought it was bad enough that Alice saw us being summoned by the Volturi, I almost had a heart attack. Never again Ana. Do you understand me?!"

Pappy placed a hand on Mum's shoulder and pulled her away from me and into his arms. It seemed strange in a way that Pappy looked about the same age as Mum, even though he was her father. Well, at least he was here, and that's what mattered. Pappy was hugging Mum, patting her head as though she was still a little girl, still _his_ little girl, as he spoke soothingly to her, "Calm down Marie, we're all alright, and that's what matters, right? Besides, had Ana not done what she had I would never have found you or your family, would I?"

"... No..."

"Good. Now let's stop your crying." I wanted to chuckle, Mum was acting like me when Mum told me off. Pappy looked over Mum's head and motioned me to join the hug, which I eagerly did. I sighed happily when I felt one of Pappy's arms around my shoulders, and one of Mum's around me too. _This_ felt like a family. Pappy squeezed us both, planting a kiss on both of our heads before letting us go, "Now, let's get out of here. I wish to see how the world has changed since my capture."

I let go, but Mum kept one arm looped through Pappy's. I didn't blame her, she hadn't seen him in half a millennium almost. "So where are we-" I didn't even manage finishing my sentence, because familiar warm arms wrapped around me, crushing me against a familiar warm body and pressing familiar warm lips pressed against mine; _Remy... _I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically and tried to pull him closer if possible as he deepened the kiss. I never ever wanted to let this boy go again. And I hoped I never would. A hand ripped me from him though, and I looked up and glared slightly at Edward who was holding me away from Remy. "Hey!-"

"You can kiss all you like later Ana, first we need to get somewhere safer and put some distance between us and the bastards here."

I was surprised that Edward swore, but managed a nod. Remy scooped me up into his arms as Edward carried Mum, Pappy reluctantly accepted a lift from Emmet, understanding that speed was more important than his pride right now. We ran at vampire speed, all the way to the nearest airport it seemed, where a private plane was waiting for us. "How did you get a private plane?"

"We had some favours we called in."

"... Thank you. I'm sorry I caused all this trouble-"

"Shh Ana, no one's angry at you or anything." Remy said, planting a kiss to my temple, "We understand why you did what you did. Now we just want to make sure you and your grandfather somewhere safe." I nodded, nuzzling my face into his neck and taking in his comforting scent as I felt him walking up the stairs and enter the plane. Lifting my head from his shoulder, I saw the luxurious interior, which then paled in comparison to the people I saw sat on the chairs. Lizzie ran up to Remy and me, tears in her eyes and her arms held up.

"Ana I missed you!" she cried, "Where'd you go?"

I motioned for Remy to put me down and he gently placed me in one of the seats before he sat next to me. I turned back to Lizzie and pulled her into my arms, sighing happily at the feel of her hugging to me. I stroked her dark copper curls as she calmed down on my lap, "I'm sorry Lizzie, I just... went to find my grandpa, my Pappy. My Mum missed him you see?" she looked up at me for a second, before turning her head as she watched Pappy strapping himself into a seat next to Mum, looking in awe and wonder at his surroundings.

"Is that him?"

"Yep."

She turned her big amber eyes to me again, tears returning, "Are you going to leave again to find anyone else?"

"No, everyone important is already here."

She smiled slightly at me, before looking back to Pappy. "... Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course, he'll love you, just like me."

Lizzie seemed satisfied now, and lay back down against me. I relaxed in my seat, feeling the tiredness and exhaustion fully now I was safe. Lizzie's warm body on mine was making me sleepy, but I didn't want to tell her to move, and I didn't want to sleep and miss another minute with Remy. I was fighting sleep when the plane took off, and tried to hide a yawn from Remy, but he noticed it. Slipping an arm behind my head so I could now rest my head against his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer. "Sleep Ana. I'm not going to leave. When you wake up, we might even be home already." I nodded as I closed my eyes.

_Home_.

*

_To the Volturi vampires,_

_As you can see, Pappy and I are gone._

_I have broken no deal Aro, as although I was the one to offer the deal I, regarding my half of the bargain "I never agreed, and you never specified when I was to fulfil it."_

_If you seek me or any of my family again, that includes the Olympian coven, I will ensure that it will be the last time you hold any power in this world, and that mine is the last face you will see._

_So long, and goodbye forever,_

_Ana-Marie Clays_


	35. Chapter 35: First Phase

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

***Updated end of last chapter, please check it out***

**Sorry for such a wait, I made it longer, please don't be upset with me! .**

Chapter 35 

I woke up several hours later, Lizzie still in my lap, but chatting quietly to Alice knelt beside us. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were giggling every now and then. "What are you two sniggering about?"

They stopped immediately, and both turned to me with the most innocent-but-not-really-innocent smiles on their faces. "Nothing Ana." Alice said.

"Yeah, nothing." Lizzie said, before giggling. _Liars, they were big fat liars, and one of them was only four!_ I kissed Lizzie on one of her plump cheeks, before I carefully handed her over to Alice and watched them dance off still giggling. An arm wound around my shoulders and pulled me to a warm chest. I looked up and saw Remy smiling down at me with the strangest expression.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing Ana, I just keep falling in love with you more and more." I was flushing at his words, but before I could say anything, a deep "aww!" was heard from behind us. Looking up, Remy and I saw Emmet leaning over out chairs, a "love struck" expression on his face as he smiled cheekily down at us. Growling playfully, Remy leapt backwards over our chairs and tackled Emmet, wrestling him into giving us an apology. I chuckled at the sight, before a cold body sat down next to me.

It was Edward, and he too was smiling at the sight of Remy play-fighting with Emmet, before looking back to me. "How are you feeling Ana?"

"Not too bad; I'm a little sore, and tired, but nothing too bad." I said, "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"You're part of the family Ana, surely you know that? And as family, we'll always try and help you."

I smiled at him again, "Thanks."

Edward nodded, before his face took on a more serious expression. "Ana, I wanted to apologise to you." _What for?_ "Before you left Forks, I assumed too much about your actions, I just thought that-"

"You thought that I was leaving purely to get away from Remy and our problem. And you didn't like that it might hurt Remy, even if he _didn't_ seem to remember the extent we loved each other. You were looking out for your family, and I looked like I was going to hurt them. I understand Edward."

He chuckled, smirking a very familiar smirk, "Are you sure you aren't a mind reader too?"

"No, I promise I'm not. I just observe well, and I predicted you'd react that way."

"Well, sometimes you seem too good at hiding your real thoughts from me."

"Good."

"I suppose... I still apologise for the things that I said, they were too much, even for what I was thinking at the time."

"Apology accepted then, if it makes you feel any better."

"It does," Edward wrapped an arm around me and gave me a quick hug, before returning to his wife. Remy was still play-fighting with Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Lizzie watching and cheering from the sidelines now too. I felt tired, but not sleepy, even though I _knew_ I should sleep to feel better. _What to do to help me sleep?_ Maybe it wasn't a _what_ but a _who_ to help me sleep.

Leaving my seat, I walked to the other side of the plane, and sat on Jasper's lap. He had been reading, and froze for a second, surprised maybe, before relaxing when he saw it was only me. Moving his arms around me so he could continue to read while he held me to him, I felt waves of sleepiness roll over me. I smiled slightly as I rested my head on his cold shoulder. He was comfy in a different way to Remy, and of the Cullens, I honestly felt closest to Jasper. He had been nice to me from the very start, but I felt like I had been neglecting my time with him recently. "Thanks," I managed to utter, before my eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

"Sweet dreams."

The next time I woke up, Remy was shaking me awake from Jasper's lap, saying we'd landed. I nodded, and lifted my arms up to Remy like a child, I felt too tired to get up. Remy smiled down at me and lifted me into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like a five year old again. Tiredly resting my head on his shoulder, his warmth making me sleepier, I tried to keep my eyes open as Remy stepped off the plane, carefully directed down the stairs by Jasper seeing as he couldn't look down at his feet with me in the way. I nuzzled into his neck, "If I get to heavy you can make me walk."

"You'll never be too heavy for me to carry."

"What if I put on a hundred stone?"

"... I'd still try."

I chuckled into his neck, "You couldn't lift me then even if you wanted to."

"... No, maybe not. But I'm sure I could get Emmet to carry you then."

"Yeah maybe..." I kissed Remy just below his jaw, "Love you Remy."

"Love you too." He carried me to a car waiting for us, strapping me in and everything. I looked out of the window and saw Carlisle and Mum helping Pappy into a car too, this being his first car journey. He looked like a little boy in a sweets shop, the whole world fascinated him, as so much had changed. I smiled at his expression, happy he was with us again. I bet he and Sasha would get along great. The car journey didn't take long, what with vampires, _speedaholics more like_, driving us back to Forks, and we arrived at the Cullen's house, where a small crowd was waiting for us outside. Within which I immediately spotted Sasha and John.

I had barely undone my seatbelt when the car door was flung open and I was pulled out of the car into a tight hug from two pairs of arms. I looked up and saw it was Sasha and John hugging me, Sasha with tears in her eyes and John just looking immensely relieved. I squeezed them back, holding tight until they pulled away. The first thing Sasha did was slap me.

"Ow! _Sasha_!-"

"Don't you _'Sasha'_ me _Ana_!" she said with a scowl on her face, "Do you even realise how worried I've been here?!"

"Me too." John said, "When I called your relatives to see how you were doing, and found out that you were never there, I freaked!" _John freaked? I can't quite see it... _"I called this one over here," he said pointing to the still fuming Sasha, "And she almost fainted. Then we find out that Alice hadn't seen where you went – yes, they told me everything Ana – bad vampires Ana? _Why_ would you go to some bad vampires?!"

Sasha started shaking me harshly by the shoulders now, "Don't you ever, EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I stared at her, trying to shake the dizziness off of me, when she suddenly dropped to the ground crying. I was really worried now; she has mood-swings, but never like this.

I knelt down next to her and hugged her, "Sasha what's wrong? Why are you like this?" warm hands pried her away from me, and I looked up to see an apologetic expression on Seth's face as he held Sasha to him and rubbed her back soothingly.

He cleared his throat before nervously looking at the whole crowd, all who had had their attention drawn by Sasha's hysterical episode. "Well I suppose this is as good a time to tell them as any, what do you think Sasha?" a small nod from her set off a huge happily nervous smile on Seth's face. "Everyone, Sasha and I have an announcement to make. We... are expecting." Squeals of joy from the women and congratulations were heard from the men as they circled the happy couple. I was jumping up and down happily, racing to my sister and hugging her so we were both jumping on the spot laughing. Soon Mum joined us in our jumping, along with Alice. Everyone just watched us being happy until a little voice broke through the whole crowd.

"Daddy what's Sasha and uncle Seth expecting?"

"They're having a baby Lizzie."

"Really?! Can I see it? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"It's not here yet sweetie, we have to wait a few more months."

"Oh... Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"Er, well, I-" Everyone burst out laughing at the shocked look on Jacob's face as he tried to think of something legitimate to say to his _four year old_ daughter. And poor Lizzie remained looking expectantly at her daddy, fully expecting an explanation.

*

After the initial welcome back by practically everyone we knew, most people left until it was really the core of us remaining at the Cullen's place. Mum introduced Pappy to Sasha, and she had loved him in an instant as he had loved her. Pappy seemed very excited to become a great-grandfather, and was sprouting off stories of Mum as a child to Sasha and Seth to Mum's embarrassment. Alice had already left with Esme, Rosalie and a reluctant Bella to go shopping for the baby immediately, Jasper having been dragged along too to carry the bags. Edward had been coaxed by Emmet into playing a video game with him. Jacob and Nessie took Remy, Lizzie and I to their own house nearby to put the little girl to bed, while Esme and Carlisle stayed at their house.

This left just me and Remy really, now in his room.

But I still felt so _tired_. I didn't want to sleep, but my body wasn't listening to me. I leant into Remy's warm body on the bed as he sat against the head board, and curled my body up against him as close as I could possibly get. His quiet laughter made his chest vibrate a little as he stroked my back soothingly, "Feeling better?"

"Much, now that you're holding me again."

"Good, you aren't going to be leaving my sight for quite a while."

"What about when I use the toilet?"

"...I'll give you that then."

"And when I need to shower?"

Remy smirked down at me, "I've already seen you naked."

I hit his chest, "Of course, the one thing you don't forget about me is my body."

"Never." Remy said, a half-serious look on his face now. "I never forgot I loved you Ana, I just didn't remember that we were together. Even when I told you those terrible things, it hurt me. Every bad thing I've told you has hurt me to say, I just didn't remember we were together. But I never stopped loving you Ana."

I flushed slightly at his words, but felt so happy right then.

"Expect a long sleepover."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too." Remy said, kissing me on the forehead and shifting so he lay fully on the bed, with me half-lying on top. "Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd make quite a good artist you know, your pictures were excellent. But... you didn't draw me..." he frowned slightly looking away, "I understand if you were upset, but why-"

"I drew everything in case I forgot." I pulled Remy closer, remembering the feeling of almost losing Remy I had felt in my cell. "I wasn't really sure how long I'd have to be away from you, and the emptiness felt so much sometimes I worried that I'd lose all my memories in that emptiness. I didn't want to forget Emmet and his childishness, or Jasper's small smiles, or reading to Lizzie, or Alice laughing and Rosalie's proud looks. I didn't want to forget your family either. Bella and Edward, or Carlisle and Esme; real life fairytale couples. And Jacob and Nessie, how they would love above all odds. And then there were the places I could forget. This house, my house, the school, the garden, the forest," I looked up to smile at him, "The cabin." I grinned when I heard him laugh a little, the serious expression leaving his face somewhat. I crawled up so I could tuck my head into Remy's neck.

"So why didn't you draw me? Didn't you want to remember me too?"

"I didn't need to draw you Remy, I saw your face every time I closed my eyes. It would have been impossible to forget you, plus I doubted I'd give you the credit you deserved with my amateur drawings."

"Well I'd love any drawing you make of me."

"Yes well, you're bias."

"There's that I suppose."

We laughed and stayed up chatting a little longer, before eventually succumbing to sleep. I hadn't missed those bags under Remy's eyes. It was a warm dreamless sleep, which I revelled in for the first time truly since Italy. Even on the plane here I couldn't help the fear that they – the Volturi - could still get me. But soon it felt like something was shaking me, hard, like a trembling throughout my whole body, and I felt boiling hot. I opened my eyes and looked around Remy's dark room, but couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary. Still, to be on the safe side, I'd ask Remy to check with his super-human senses and stuff. I turned around in his arms and poked his arm. "Remy? Remy can you check something for me?"

He wasn't responding, actually, he was mumbling incoherently into my neck, and his arm felt warmer than normal. _It couldn't be could it?_ I stretched an arm out for the lamp on the nightstand, and switched it on, blinking against the sudden light. I turned back to look at Remy and felt my heart skip a beat, in a bad way.

He was shaking and his face was pulled into a frown, sweat covering his whole body and his jaw shut tight, _in pain?_ "No, no, no, Remy! Not now! I just got you back." I shook him harder, trying to wake him. "Remy wake up, please be okay. Come on, stay calm, _calm_, I'm here, I love you. Please, Remy, please." He wasn't waking up, I didn't know what to do. _What did I do last time?_ I pulled Remy against me, holding on even though his shaking was making me shake. I stroked his head and kissed his face, "Remy I love you, please, calm down. Calm down. It's me, Ana, _please_ Remy."

It wasn't working, I knew I had to get help. I reluctantly left Remy alone and hurried to Nessie and Jacob's room. _I really hope they aren't doing anything I'll be scarred seeing..._ I opened the door anyway, Remy was more important than permanent mental scarring. Luckily they were both just sleeping in bed. I ran over to Jacob's side and shook his arm hard. "Five more minutes..."

"_No_, no five more minutes Jacob. You have to wake up, Remy's in trouble!"

Jacob snapped his eyes open, but it was Nessie who shot up out of bed and ran out of the room first. Jacob grabbed me and carried me as he ran quickly following his wife, who was now in Remy's room cradling Remy's still shaking body in her arms. Nessie looked up at me, "What happened?!"

"I don't know, I woke up from the shaking, and Remy wouldn't respond." I bit back a sob, "He'll be okay, right? Like last time?"

They didn't answer me, instead sharing a look between them.

"No, he _has _to be okay," I said as I ran back to Remy's side, taking his hand in both of mine. "Remy wake up baby, please."

"Nessie run to your parents, get Carlisle and the rest of my pack."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here. If Remy really does... change... he'll need someone to restrain him, and since he'll probably be in my pack, I'll be the best one to do that, being his alpha. Take Lizzie with you in case it gets, ugly." I kept my eyes on Remy, but I saw Nessie leave the room. It was only when I felt hands pulling me away that I started to fuss, tears starting to gather in my eyes. "Let go of him Ana, it might be too dangerous for you."

"No! Stop it! I have to stay, he won't harm me. He didn't last time."

"We were lucky."

"Because I was with him."

"No, we were lucky. We aren't taking chances again."

"But- but- my skin! I have my indestructible skin."

"No."

"Jacob-" he ignored me and pushed me away from the bed, "No! Let me go to him. Remy wake up!"

"Hush Ana," I was gathered up into another set of arms, and smelt almonds and cookies.

"He needs me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be here right now-"

"Just you _try_ and make me leave."

"...Alright, then you need to keep your head right now. For Remy."

I nodded, still sniffing, as I pulled away from Mum. I turned back to look at Remy, being restrained by both Jacob and Jasper as Carlisle checked him over. Edward and Bella stood blocking the doorway, watching Remy with worried expressions on their faces. I held Mum's hand tighter, fear running wild through me. My mind whirled with terrible scenarios, each one growing steadily worse than the next. I eventually thought of the worst possible thing. _No Remy..._ no, he was a strong person, one of the strongest I knew. His body could handle anything, whether he did transform or not.

I felt every second pass by like a century, before Bella suddenly pushed Mum and me back, as a terrible scream ripped through Remy's body, growing steadily deeper until it sounded more like a howl than a scream. I closed my eyes but did not block my ears from the screams, what if he called out for me and I was blocking my ears at the time? I kept my eyes closed, until the screaming and howling finally subsided, and all I heard was heavy breathing and several voices telling Remy to keep calm. I couldn't resist any longer, and peeked around Bella at what was happening.

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle stood surrounding the form of two wolves. The first was russet in colour, and quite a bit bigger than the other. This I knew immediately as Jacob, although I hadn't actually seen his wolf form, Lizzie had described him to me before. The second wolf was smaller but looked leaner and faster than Jacob, and had a dark brown colour, with a small patch of lighter, redder fur at the centre of their forehead. It sniffed around at the air for a minute, before swinging their huge head to face me, and my eyes connected with hazel-green eyes, which slowly darkened to my favourite brown as they spotted me.

"Remy..." I whispered. I swear I saw Remy smile at me even as a wolf, and I moved forward to him only to see Edward and Jacob jump on him, holding him to the ground with a huge thud, making my Remy whine. "Stop! You're hurting him!"

"Let him go," Jasper said, "He won't harm her. I've got him."

I watched Edward and Jacob watching Jasper for a moment, before they slowly got up off of Remy. Bella stepped aside as well, and I turned to Mum. She smiled, letting go of my hand and pushing me forward slightly. I needed no further encouragement. I ran until I was stood right in front of Remy. I wasn't scared of Remy, I never would be, but I was still acting cautiously. I didn't want to startle him in the new state he was in right now. Lifting a hand to him, I waited for him to come to me. He didn't need any more encouragement than I did, and pushed his wet nose into my hand before rubbing his whole head against my palm. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Remy's neck, stroking his soft fur as I slowly let the fear that had been in me disappear. I couldn't help but let one last tear fall, dropping from my face and into the thick fur by my cheek. "You really scared me Remy. I should hit you right now but I don't want to break my hand."

Remy rubbed his head on my shoulder, before pulling back and sitting on his hind legs. I turned to face the others to thank them, but they were already gone, the door closed also. I guess I'd have to thank them later. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me against an equally warm body, as I looked up to see Remy's smiling face. I leant up and kissed his chin, before he nuzzled into my neck as he pulled me properly onto his lap. "Sorry I worried you Ana, I didn't mean to."

"I know." I said, leaning closer to him, "What set you off?"

"Bad dreams."

"Of what?"

"You, gone again. But this time I couldn't follow you... you were dead Ana, and my family wouldn't let me follow you. I wanted so desperately to see you smile at me, even for one last time, but you just lay there in my arms, staring up at me. I would have been happy even if you were shouting at me, so long as you were still alive to shout at me. I felt so angry at my family, they were all that stood between you and me." he looked sadly down at me and stroked my cheek with his hand. I kissed his palm, making him smile again. "It killed me that. I didn't want to leave them or hurt them, but you... I just wanted to be with you. You promised you'd never leave me Ana, _never_."

"And I won't."

"But you did."

"... I know, but the circumstances were different. I left to get you back."

"But you wouldn't have come back." Remy said with a frown now, "Grandpa told me he saw that deal you made with Aro. He was going to keep you, he was going to keep you away from me forever. You _left_ me Ana."

"Not willingly."

"You still left me."

"Well, you sort of left me too."

"... Okay, let's put that whole thing behind us. How about that?"

I smiled and pecked his lips, just happy looking up at him. _Wait... he changed, didn't he? What was he- _"Remy you're NAKED!!" Remy burst out laughing, pulling me closer even though I tried moving off of his lap. "Remy why didn't you- I mean you aren't- what- JEREMY CULLEN BLACK YOU STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I'LL SHARE A ROOM WITH LIZZIE WHEN I STAY OVER FROM NOW ON! Remy I meant that!"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, besides, you're comfy."

"_REMY!_"


	36. Chapter 36: Mrs Remy Black

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that all the original characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 36

_One year later_...

Everyone was at the Cullen's house, celebrating yet another graduation for Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. Next year Remy and I would be graduating, and then it was into university and the big wide world for us. Compared to our first year together, things had been blissfully peaceful, and I had never felt happier in my life.

Sasha had given birth four months ago to a beautiful baby girl, with Sasha's hazel eyes and cheeky smile, and Seth's skin and hair colour. Emmet had suggested naming her Crystal – _Crystal Clearwater, get it?_ – but the idea was _quickly_ dismissed with a slap on the head from his wife, and instead the little angel was named Christie. Christie Sue Clearwater. Well, she was spoilt from day one, and I have to admit I'm one of the biggest to blame for spoiling her. But I was so happy to be an aunt, and Sasha and Seth were practically glowing with joy. Christie was the sweetest baby in the world, and so well behaved, although she had her bursts of hyper-ness like her mother too. John had even decided to stay in Forks to fully fulfil his role as god-father, and he and I often jokingly competed for Christie's attention.

Currently Seth was bouncing her on his lap as he was surrounded by every woman there, cooing over the little baby. His eyes though were only for his baby girl, straying only when he searched through the crowd around him to his wife, stood helping Emily at the barbeque. Emily needed all the help she could get; making enough food for a crowd of werewolves and their families was almost impossible, but Emily had been doing it for so long that it was almost second nature to her now probably. Even so, Mum, Esme and Sasha were dutifully helping her as they chatted away happily.

I was sat on Remy's lap watching everyone around me happily.

While he was apparently happy watching just me.

"Stop staring you idiot, you're going to make me blush."

"That my dear was the point."

I rolled my eyes at him, although I couldn't stop the corners of my lips from lifting slightly. I still needed a distraction from him; otherwise I'd smother him with kisses. I spotted Pappy. Kissing Remy quickly on the lips I told him where I was going and teased him on his pouting face, before wandering away. "Pappy!"

Pappy turned to face me and smiled, pulling me into a hug and pecking my forehead, "Ana, how time flies. Did you hear, Christie almost said 'mama' today?"

I raised my eyebrows, "No. What do you mean almost?"

"Well, it wasn't really 'mama', more like 'mnafla', but that's close enough for Sasha."

I smiled, knowing how excited Sasha could get. "So how are you? Enjoying travelling the world?"

"I am, you should see Russia. It's beautiful there in the winter, the snow is so magical."

"Maybe I'll come with you in the holidays."

"I'd be delighted... to think; just a year ago I was alone, and now not only am I a grandfather, but a great-grandfather! I'm starting to feel old."

"Well you don't look a day over four-hundred Pappy."

Pappy laughed and looked as though he was going to say something, when Lizzie tugged on my trouser leg. "Ana, Christie almost said mama, did you hear?"

I smiled, "Did you hear her?"

Lizzie frowned a little, "No... Sasha said so though. Isn't Christie the prettiest baby in the world?"

I nodded my head, "She is, isn't she?"

Lizzie nodded her head up and down so fast I thought it would roll off. "I can't wait to be an auntie too." Pappy burst out laughing, and I'm sure I heard Emmet laughing too somewhere, as I flushed at Lizzie's words. Lizzie just looked confused, _how can she not realise the implications of her words? Oh right, she's only five years old_. "What? You and Remy could have such a pretty baby too. Auntie Marie was saying so to grandma Esme just now." again I flushed as Pappy sniggered behind his hand, unsuccessfully hiding his laughter. I internally cursed Mum and her influence on such a young mind.

"Lizzie, Remy and I aren't even married."

"Yet."

I blinked at her words. They seemed quite true. I couldn't see myself without him now, and despite how young we were I didn't doubt that one day it would be him as my husband. We were practically married anyway; we spent the nights at each other's houses, woke up together, spent the days together, we even fought sometimes, but we always loved each other... I would never voice my thoughts, but all I was waiting for was one question from Remy and I would gladly be his for all eternity, until the world would end, if he would have me. But over the past few weeks I had been wondering some things... I had never been a very patient person, although for Remy I'd wait forever, but still... _why not?_

"Ana?"

I looked down at Lizzie and kissed the top of her head, "Excuse me for a minute." She nodded her head and started to babble on to Pappy about Christie while I made my way back to Remy. He was talking to Edward and Bella, but from a quick request to Edward in my head, he and Bella had quickly left Remy and me alone.

Remy grinned and pulled me into a quick kiss, "I missed you."

"I was only gone a few minutes."

"A few minutes without me though."

I rolled my eyes, before dragging Remy to a quieter area of the garden and pulling him into a longer kiss. When we pulled away, I looked at Remy straight in the eye, "Remy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Remy gave me his happy crooked half-smirk as he rubbed noses with me, "And I love you, forever and ever, my heart."

"Marry me?"

Remy froze, his mouth opening and closing although he wasn't saying a single coherent word, "Hunfgh?"

I was panicking inside, but I couldn't really take back those words now. "Should I get down on one knee?" I half-joked.

"No!" Remy said, hugging me close to him again, "I just- It's just that- I thought _I_ was going to ask _you_."

I chuckled into his chest, "You know I'm not the most patient person."

Remy sighed, "I guess... I had everything planned out too..."

I gasped, "I'm sorry! I didn't think about that, we can forget about this if you want-"

"Baby that's not what I meant," Remy kissed my forehead, "I don't mind if I didn't propose to you as planned, half the stuff we do wouldn't have happened if we didn't have your spontaneity. One of the things I love about you by the way." He said as he planted a kiss on my nose, making me smile. "I'm more dreading the screams Alice will have when she hears we're getting married."

My eyes widened and a bigger grin spread across my face, "Is that a yes then?"

Remy started to smirk, "Yes."

"We're getting married?"

Remy laughed and picked me up, spinning us around as he hugged me to him, "We're getting married."

"We're getting married!" The moment Remy put me on my feet again he pulled me into one of his melting kisses, and my knees would have dropped me if Remy hadn't been holding me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to me. We had to pull apart though because we were smiling too much to kiss properly. I wanted to scream with happiness, but we have Alice for that.

"AHHH!" Alice screamed as she ran towards us, dragging Jasper behind her. "How could I not have seen this?! I could have made this whole place romantic for you, because I _know_ you never plan these sorts of things." Alice frowned at us, "Oh what's the point, you two are one of the most hopelessly _un_-romantic couples I've ever seen." Her face suddenly grew excited again, "But what the hell, we have another wedding to plan!"

Remy and I watched Alice run away again, Jasper still being dragged behind her, before bursting out laughing at the sight. When we calmed down Remy nuzzled into my neck, planting a kiss just under my ear, "I'm still going to get you a ring you know?" I just smiled, hugging my Remy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"...Wanna get out of here?"

"What? We can't!"

"Where's your sense of adventure Ana?" he whispered in my ear, making shivers run through me, "Just you and me... alone... to celebrate..."

"B-But it'd be rude!"

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Remy!-" he ignored me and slung me onto his back before running into the forests surrounding the garden. I was still on his back when a hot tremor passed through him, and my arms were now wrapped around furry dark brown shoulders. "Remy why do you never warn me when you do these things!" a bark like laugh was all I heard as the trees began to blur from the speed Remy was running. He wasn't running long before we arrived at what was now 'our spot'. It was the clearing I had found, more than a year ago, not far from auntie Keira's house. I still loved this place, and after showing Remy, he too seemed to love it. Although he reasoned that he only liked the place because the start to our adventure really began here.

It was here Lizzie found me.

Then I was attacked.

And then Remy saved me.

And then, however heart-breaking our first conversation had been, it had also been our first real conversation, and without that first contact I would never have learnt about the Cullens, or Blacks, or the Volturi, or Pappy.

This _was_ our place.

I slid off Remy's back and covered my eyes while Remy changed back and grabbed the spare set of shorts he kept nearby. When I felt his hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes and smiled at him, pecking him on his jaw as we moved to lie down on the grass. Remy pulled me so I was lying on top of him, wrapping both arms around me and planting kisses wherever he could reach me. After he had his temporary fill of kisses, Remy lay his head on the grass as I rested my head on his chest, purring happily when he traced patterns delicately on my back.

"This is my favourite thing about you."

I turned my head to rest on my chin before asking, "What?"

"Holding you. I love just holding you."

I smiled now, before resting a hand on his chest, "Well this is my favourite thing about you," I said, planting a kiss onto his chest.

Remy half-smirked. "My pecs? Or my hot bod in general?"

I slapped his arm, "No you idiot... I love your heart."

"Well, you should, because it's yours."

"...That was incredibly cheesy."

"I know, and Alice says we're never romantic!" Remy chuckled, before reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear and pecking me on the lips. "I can't wait until we're married, I'm so excited."

I smirked down at him now, "Oh yeah? Prove it." Remy growled at me with a smirk, flipping us over and attacking my lips with his, his hands already working their way up my top.

_My Remy..._

Epilogue 

_Somewhere in America several years later..._

"_JEREMY WHATEVER-THE-HELL-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS BLACK,__ you are SO dead when this is over!" a black haired woman screamed at the man beside her._

_The dark haired man simply smiled, "That's what you said last time Ana, and yet, here we are again."_

"_Yeah? Well I mean it this time Remy!" she growled out at him, almost crushing his hand in her smaller one, although he didn't even flinch. Remy just sat and smiled at Ana, stroking her hand as she lay on the hospital bed. Suddenly Ana spasmed, screaming a little in pain as she bent forward clutching her swollen belly. When the pain passed, Ana looked up at Remy, tears in her eyes, "It really hurts Remy."_

_Remy's eyes softened and he leant forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, "You know that if I could take your pain I would do it in a second."_

"_I know... where're the others? You called them right?"_

"_Sasha, Seth, Christie, Landon and Sarah are all still in Australia baby, but they send their love. Your Mum and Pappy went to fetch Rochelle from the nursery, and my parents are Lizzie from school. Everyone else is coming as fast as they can from vacation, but their plane is delayed."_

_Ana dropped her head back again, groaning from the pain already returning, "Alice couldn't have seen to get an earlier plane?"_

_Remy chuckled, "She didn't exactly _see_ when this baby decided to come love." The door to the hospital room suddenly burst open, and into the fairly large room toppled six bodies scrambling for the bed._

_The smallest and loudest managed to get through the mass of limbs first, tearing across the room in an instant. "Mummy, is my baby brother here yet?" the little girl asked. Her face was alight with excitement, her brown eyes glowing and black hair bouncing around her cherubic cheeks._

_Ana and Remy laughed as Remy scooped his daughter into his arms, "He isn't here yet baby girl; we still have a little while to wait."_

_The little girl pouted, but shrugged her shoulders and reached out to her mother, shuffling to sit on the bed next to her. "Auntie Lizzie said you'd be hurting, are you still hurting?"_

"_A little."_

_The little girl's face dropped a little, "Did I hurt you too?"_

_Ana smiled and pulled her daughter to her in a tight hug. "It was worth it; I got you in the end. Besides, it doesn't hurt so much," Ana said, while simultaneously almost crushing Remy's hand behind the little girl's back. Jacob and Nessie stifled their laughter at the pained expression on Remy's face as he tried to stifle the whimper in his throat. Shoving past her parents, Lizzie hurried to the bed also and plucked her niece off of it and placing her on the floor beside her._

"_Rochelle you shouldn't disturb your Mum." Lizzie said looking down at the little girl with a small frown, before dropping the frown and smiling, "Did you give her the book?"_

_Rochelle's eyes grew suddenly very wide as she scrabbled around in her book bag strapped to around her shoulders, eventually accepting help from her aunt. While she searched her bag, the adults moved to the bed and Marie took Ana's other hand. "How're you holding up darling?"_

"_It's not too bad." Ana said while she plastered a smile on her face, smacking Remy on the shoulder when she heard him mumbling something to the effects of 'Not if my hand is any indicator...' No sooner had the other adults said their pieces when Rochelle scrambled back onto the bed with a slightly tattered book in her hands. Proudly brandishing the book, Rochelle handed it to her mother before crawling into her father's arms. Ana grinned when she saw the book, "A Little Princess... You kept this Lizzie?"_

"_Yup, I just finished reading it to Rochelle, and thought you might want it back. I've kept it for six years already."_

_Ana smiled brightly, before suddenly tears started streaming down her face. Remy panicked slightly and handed Rochelle to Jacob as he gathered his wife into his arms, "Ana baby what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just feel so ha-happy." Remy rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Ana suddenly snapped out of her crying and punched Remy's arm, "Don't just push this aside as 'hormones' Remy! YOU try dealing with all this!!" Remy sighed, making Ana suddenly grip onto him, "Oh no! Please don't get mad at me, I'm sorry Remy-"_

"_Shh love, I'm not mad at you, I love you, remember?" Ana nodded her head, sniffing slightly, before her grip on Remy's hand tightened suddenly, indicating the arrival of another contraction, even though she held back her whimper in front of her daughter. A nod to his sister had Lizzie leading Rochelle out of the room, babbling about getting her an ice cream, Marie and Pappy following to supervise them._

_The girls had only just left the room when the occupants of the room heard two happy squeals of 'UNCLE EMMET!!', along with other greetings, before the renown vegetarian vampire family entered the hospital room, and Emmet boomed his greeting, "ANA!! Have you squeezed the little monster out yet?"_

THUD_. "Idiot."_

_Carlisle and Edward immediately went to the medical charts while Jasper and the women moved to Ana's side. Ana smiled in relief at the waves of cooling calm Jasper was sending her, and hugged the Cullen women back tightly when their cool arms wrapped around her. Bella grinned down at Ana, "Ready to give me a great-grandson Ana?"_

"_As I'll ever be."_

"_Grandpa Edward stop harassing the nurses!" Remy said with a sigh, "Grandpa Carlisle's not making a fuss, so you shouldn't be either."_

_Edward pouted, "I just want to make sure everything goes well." Bella sighed and moved to pull Edward away from the flustered nurse, as a redheaded woman in a white doctor's coat walked in._

"_I see the family's here." The doctor said with a smile, before shooing all out of the room except for Remy as she checked on how far along Ana was, "And it's a good thing too. Your family must have perfect timing Mrs. Black; you're about ready to start pushing."_

_Ana's face suddenly paled, "I'm what?"_

"_At the next contraction you can start pushing Mrs. Black."_

_Remy wrapped an arm around Ana's shoulders as her breathing and heart rate picked up slightly in panic. "Shh love, breathe." ana tooke several deep breaths in and out, her colour returning to her face, "That's it baby, just like that. It'll be alright, do you really think I'd let anything bad happen? Remember, it'll all be worth it in the end. I'll be right here all the way baby, and soon so will our baby boy." Ana took a deep breath and nodded as she calmed down slowly. Remy smiled, kissing her briefly on the lips, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Are you ready Mrs. Black?"_

"_I'm ready Mr. Black."_

_The End_

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! This is officially the END of Reborn! It's Remy and Ana's happily ever after time now.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who ever read even a word of this story, and especially those who reviewed, faved, or subscribed to this story. Thanks to you all for the support, you have no idea how much I appreciate the help and support. **

**I hope you liked the story.**

**I feel so sad saying goodbye to my baby, but I release this complete story now to you all! **

**Peace ;P**


	37. Chapter 37: AN: New Poll!

**AN: show your support of Remy/Ana pairing by voting in my new POLL!!! ;P**


End file.
